TODO PASA PORQUE LO CAZAN (Sí, con zeta)
by GingerLestrange
Summary: Cuando los medios faranduleros del mundo muggle dan con la remota isla de Escocia, en donde la famosa actriz de Hollywood, Pansy Parkinson está tratando de casarse con el magnate Malfoy, una chica local, administradora del Hotel Cero Estrellas, Hermione Granger, es contratada como una novia de trampa para poner en jaque a los paparazzi. Un Dramione y comedia de enredos.
1. Cap 1: Lluvia

Summary:

Cuando los medios faranduleros del mundo muggle dan con la remota isla de Escocia, en donde la famosa actriz de Hollywood, Pansy Parkinson está tratando de casarse con el magnate Malfoy, una chica local, administradora del Hotel Cero Estrellas, Hermione Granger, es contratada como una novia de trampa para poner en jaque a los paparazzi.

Un Dramione, comedia de enredos al estilo Ginger

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y el mundo mágico son de la famosa escritora JK Rowling, el resto es solo mi imaginación, aunque también utilizando algunos tintes de la película: The Decoy Bride.

Respeta el trabajo de los escritores (as) del fandom. Di no al plagio.

* * *

 **Cap. 1: LLuvia**

—Ahí va entrando, mira… ¿es ella? ¿O no?

La mujer tras el micrófono y delante de la cámara de televisión, miraba expectante y con incredulidad a la novia cuyo rostro cubierto por un grueso velo, salía del hotel escoltada por varias personas: guardias, guardaespaldas y policías.

Al otro lado, en el set de televisión, un hombre se hallaba transmitiendo en vivo desde su escritorio para toda la audiencia. Estaba nervioso, pues quería que su canal fuese el primero en dar la noticia, pero al ver que Eve, su compañera de labores en terreno, no estaba logrando lo que él quería, sus ganas de ganar la aceptación total entre sus jefes, se había ido al precipicio. Su colega era una más en medio una veintena intentando dar con la primicia a la esquiva novia, que salía entre un torbellino de flashes y de micrófonos que lograban alcanzarla, pues ella, apoyada en un mastodonte de dos metros, impedía el paso de los reporteros.

—Te dijo, Eve, es ella… es la famosa actriz Pansy Parkinson —le dijo mirando el monitor.

—No lo sé, maldito estúpido… no, no te lo digo a ti, Frank… es el animal que escolta a…

En ese momento la pantalla se puso negra y el locutor entendió que la conexión había sido interrumpida. Hizo una sonrisa fingida y miró nuevamente a la cámara.

—Y bien, esperando a que la comunicación se restablezca nos vamos un pequeño corte comercial. Ya regresamos.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras del hotel, la joven reportera, tratando de cubrirse del sol que le quemaba la piel, seguía tratando de conseguir alguna prueba que demostrara que se trataba de Pansy Parkinson la mujer que vestía de novia.

—Eve, no creo que sea ella —le dijo el camarógrafo, un tipo bajito de estatura que resaltaba ante los demás por las raras dimensiones de su cabeza, no tanto por el cráneo si no por lo afro de su cabello en forma de mundo. Tal vez allí se escondiera la novia escurridiza, nadie sabría que allí estaba.

—Es verdad, la última vez que ella y su novio nos hicieron esto, fue la semana pasada y no se casaron —refutó la mujer algo triste, sin quitar la vista de la mujer que intentaba llegar a la limousine.

—No se casaron porque en la iglesia estaba el estúpido de Estéfano Estefany Estefan —dijo el hombre intentando recordar el nombre del otro reportero.

—Esteban Estefany —corrigió Eve.

—Al final, da lo mismo… ¡Eh, mira! Ahí vienen las damas de honor… —apuntó el ayudante, una vez que la novia había ingresado al vehículo y otras mujeres comenzaban a salir por donde mismo lo había hecho ella antes.

Con sorpresa vieron que del Hyatt salía una mujer vestida de blanco, con un vaporoso vestido largo y… cubierta la cara… ¿sería una actriz? ¿Una cantante? Pero, luego otra, el mismo vestido. ¡Idéntico!

Y luego otra y otra… todas el mismo modelo, iguales en porte… y con rostro cubierto. ¡Doce damas de honor vestidas idénticamente a la primera! Se pararon frente a todos realizando un estúpido saludo, cual miss universo.

—Eve, creo que…

—Sí, Estefany está en la boda… en la boda verdadera.

—Pero, ¿en dónde?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco miró con alegría cómo su novia caminaba lentamente hacia el altar. La iglesia elegida era una pequeña capilla en las afueras de Manhattan, unos cuantos invitados, solo los más cercanos y los padres de cada uno, tal como Pansy lo había soñado. Lejos del bullicio de las luces del espectáculo. Paz y tranquilidad, era lo que ambos deseaban, aunque afuera caía una lluvia fuerte, cosa extraña, pues en la mañana el día había amanecido radiante. En fin, eso solo era un pormenor…

Tenía que regocijarse en su momento de felicidad, pues luego de la guerra y, una vez que el juicio en contra de sus familias había terminado, todos emigraron lejos de Londres, y las preocupaciones continuaron porque al principio les fue difícil acostumbrarse a este nuevo mundo. Sí, él lo había hecho a Norteamérica junto con la familia de su novia, en donde sus empresas comenzaron a fructificar en forma pausada pero segura. No obstante, la fama llegó de un día para otro cuando a ella se le ocurrió ir a un pub muggle y subirse al escenario para cantar con karaoke, las luces se cerraron en Pansy y muchos terminaron ovacionando y cantando con ella Boys Boys, con la misma sensualidad de la cantante original. Ese fue el inicio de ella en el mundo del espectáculo, grabaciones y películas… Sí, hasta Hollywood se había enamorado de Pan Parkinson, la atractiva pelinegra que había compartido roles protagónicos con más de un galán famoso y cuyo sueldo estaba muy por sobre el promedio femenino.

Pero con la fama, llegó también la poca privacidad. Llevaba años de noviazgo, de altos y bajos, pero era hora de poner término a todo y «sentar cabeza» como decían los padres de ella. No obstante, la aprobación de los padres de ella, no se condecía con la de sus propios padres. En realidad, Lucius se mantenía al margen, lo único que le importaba era los negocios y olvidar su pasado mortífago. Era Narcisa, la que lejos de estar feliz por esa unión, solo se dedicaba a ver lo negativo: que era un juego, que Pansy no lo amaba, que era un teatro, que era para tener seguidores… en resumen, la futura suegra estaba convencida de que Pansy lo único que quería era mayor notoriedad y qué mejor que con el heredero de una de las fortunas más prolíferas: un Malfoy.

Pero ahora todo sería distinto. Ahí venía ella ingresando a la iglesia con un hermoso traje… ¿beige? ¡¿Y dónde había quedado el blanco que supuestamente le había diseñado Romona Keveza?! Pero bueno, ella era así, tomaba y dejaba, no tenía contemplación. De todas formas se veía hermosa… sí, era una mujer bella, sensual y que, otra en su lugar estaría disfrutando de muchos pretendientes pero lo había elegido a él.

Algo nervioso se acomodó la pajarita y alisó el traje. Estaba bien, tranquilo… no, eso no era verdad, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Su madre lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, sentada de brazos cruzados en primera fila mientras que afuera el agua caía a cántaros. Así de feo estaba el tiempo, como el rostro de su madre. Pero eso no iba a impedir un festejo mayor. El mejor salón de Hyatt estaba reservado y ese sería inolvidable.

Pansy caminaba a paso lento, sonriéndole a su futuro esposo. Iba tomada del brazo de su padre, quien orgulloso la sostenía, avanzaba con ella al altar. Unos cuantos minutos más y al fin sería la señora Malfoy. ¿Lo deseaba? Sí, claro que lo deseaba. Desde siempre lo soñó… bueno, no de siempre, también tuvo sus aventurillas por ahí… y, ¿para qué negarlo? Fiel-fiel, lo que se llama «fiel» no había sido… bueno, algo… —¡Oh, para qué negarlo! ¡Pobre Draco! Si los cuernos se vieran, le llegarían al techo.

Dio una risotada que sorprendió a su padre.

—Son los nervios —agregó rápidamente.

Otros dos pasos más, y vio que Draco sonrió y la miró ilusionado. Pero un aroma… Ere aroma a bosque y manzana… la combinación perfecta de…

¡Se detuvo! Todos quedaron expectantes, Draco ya conocía esa mirada. Algo ocurría que no pintaba para nada bien.

—¿Pansy? —preguntó desde su lugar intentando ir donde ella, pero su padre lo detuvo. No era nada, debía calmarse, ella caminaría los pasos faltantes y la ceremonia daría inicio.

La novia respiró profundo, tratando de reconocer el aroma que estaba sintiendo, luego giró su mirada hacia el confesionario que tenía las cortinas oscuras cerradas y volvió a oler, cual perro buscando una presa.

Draco rodó los ojos, ya sabía qué venía, ¡maldito!

El bosque, la naturaleza..., se dijo Pansy desviándose de su senda, ¡ahí estaba el olor! Se soltó del agarre de su padre y caminó hacia el sector, ante la atenta mirada de los presentes. Draco bufó y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Intuía lo que lo que venía.

Narcisa se puso de pie y se acercó a Lucius que miraba sin entender qué estaba haciendo su futura nuera, de seguro era actuación, algo pasajero.

—Creo que ha parado de llover —murmuró Narcisa mirando el vitral que tenía en frente y dio un respiro de alivio.

—¿En eso te preocupas? Mira a nuestro hijo…

—¡Bah! ¡Me da lo mismo! ¡Hace tiempo que ya está cazado! …Como un animal para el circo —Lucius negó con la cabeza, dejando de lado a su mujer para intentar ver qué estaba haciendo la novia.

Pansy ya había llegado al confesionario y con un movimiento rápido movió el dosel hacia un lado, escuchándose el sonido metálico de las argollas al deslizarse por el soporte, y vio acuclillado sobre el sillón del sacerdote a él… su fiel paparazzi, con una cámara que ella intentó arrebatarle, pero el hombre saltó del asiento y consiguió sortearla.

—No, esta vez no, amada Pan. Te tengo registrada —dijo el hombre cuarentón con pinta de proxeneta desvergonzado que lucía un ridículo mostacho en forma rectangular.

Draco llegó al lado de Pansy pero ella estaba furiosa, tanto que no se dejó tocar por él. El novio se sintió que sobraba, siempre ese hombre le daba mala espina, cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Era como si Pansy sintiera una especie de amor y odio a ese hombre que olía a perfume barato…

—¡Tú maldito asqueroso! —gritó Pansy tomándose el vestido con ambas manos para poder caminar y encarar al hombre

—Sin improperios en el templo del señor, por favor —se escuchó la voz del párroco hablando por el micrófono de la iglesia.

—¡A la mierda con el templo! ¡Este estúpido nos ha seguido!

—Calma amor —pero ella no escuchó, siguió mirando a Estefany.

—¿Cómo diste con este sitio? ¡¿Por qué no estás con el resto de tus estúpidos colegas en el centro de Nueva York? ¡Estoy segura que hay un soplón entre nosotros! —añadió mirando a los invitados.

—Muchas preguntas señorita Parkinson… Solo soy un buen reportero.

—¡Reportero de las mil mierdas! —espetó enfurecida.

—¡Pansy, por favor! —era Narcisa quien se había acercado a ver el alboroto.

En ese instante entraron unos guardias de seguridad que el padre de la novia salió a buscar. Draco, sin decir nada, solo movió sus manos indicándole al hombre que abandonara el lugar. Este hizo una especie de reverencia y salió esquivando las manos de los guardias. Pero, antes de abandonar la capilla, diestramente les mostró su muñeca a los que allí estaban, quienes en un principio no advirtieron de qué se trataba, ¿les enseñaba su reloj nuevo? No obstante, un destello les dejó claro que acababa de sacar una última fotografía.

—-¡Maldito puerco italiano ¡Te mataré…! ¿En dónde demonios dejé mi varita? —gritó Pansy casi fuera de sí, levándose el vestido en busca de su artilugio mágico que reposaba ceñido a una pierna. Pero una voz la detuvo.

—Por favor, dama… estamos en la casa de Dios —otra vez la voz del sacerdote… o del acólito… al cabo que poco le importaba. Ojalá y se quedaran callados.

—¡Y aunque estuviera en la casa de Merlín, también mataría a ese estúpido!

—Calma, amor. Ya se fue. Continuemos —le dijo Draco tratando de apaciguar el momento, en tanto los padres de la novia, instigaban a los invitados a ponerse en sus lugares para proseguir con la ceremonia.

—¿Qué? —inquirió sin dar crédito a lo que decía su novio—. ¿Quieres continuar luego de esto?

—Pe… pero claro —indicó Draco con una sonrisa nerviosa, porque temía que volviera a ocurrir lo de hacía tan solo quince días—. Ya lo hemos retrasado un par de veces, ¿no, amor? Ahora tenemos todo listo, es cuestión de relajarnos y de seguir. Mira, todos te esperan.

—-No, no Draco. Lo siento, pero no estoy en condiciones. Yo no me caso, a menos que me asegures una boda apartada del mundo, en donde no se acerquen estas alimañas… —dijo con el rostro rojo de rabia mirando hacia la puerta por donde había salido el paparazzi que la asediaba.

—Pe…

—He dicho. No me caso —Draco dio un bufido y se encogió de hombros. Su madre lo miró sonriente y satisfecha.

—¿Y la comida? —preguntó Lucius por lo bajo a su esposa

—Te la comes o se la das a la beneficencia —respondió no dando importancia. Lucius asintió, pero agregó:

—El pastel me lo llevo a casa.

—Tacaño.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Si te ha gustado esta historia, no olvides dejar tu comentario.**_

 _ **Gracias.**_

 _ **Gin.**_


	2. Cap 2: LLovizna Fría (con viento)

**Nota: DADO EL GRAN CARIÑO RECIBIDO, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO DOS CAPÍTULOS DE ESTA RARA Y POCO USUAL COMEDIA DE ENREDOS... ABRAZOS Y A LEER!**

* * *

Y ahí estaba en la destartalada embarcación que la llevaba a la isla de Helgg. Sus padres le habían dicho que era mejor que se fuera de ese lugar, si quería encontrar algo bueno qué hacer con su vida y se había ido a Londres, pues quería probar suerte nuevamente en ese lugar. Pero dio de lleno con la realidad: la mayoría de sus amigos o magos conocidos habían emigrado desde la guerra y ella, con su título de abogada, no había logrado encontrar un trabajo estable. «El pago de Europa», le llamó. Tanto que luchó por liberar a la comunidad mágica del yugo mortífago que ahora en retribución, nadie la quería contratar. Se sentía dolida, decepcionada y, para qué negarlo a estas alturas, también fracasada… y olvidada.

No obstante, a pesar de todo, no quería regresar a esa isla, pero era el único sitio en donde se sentía en paz. Sus padres habían logrado hacerse un espacio en el pequeño pueblo y los Weasley que, al haber sufrido una pérdida irreparable con la muerte de uno de sus integrantes, decidieron también mudarse allí por un corto tiempo… pero ya llevaban cinco años.. Casi diez desde que la guerra había terminado y eran felices, enfrentados a una nueva realidad: no usaban magia. Primero porque desde hacía años que el ministerio había declarado a la isla no-mágica y quienes quisieran ir allí debían abandonarse a vivir con el mínimo de magia: un hechizo al día. ¿Tonterías? Para ella no. Al fin y al cabo era de familia muggle.

Miró su mano y ahí estaba la argolla… la engañadora argolla… ¡la estúpida argolla que Krumm le había dado! —Volveré dentro de dos semanas y nos casaremos—, le había dicho el muy miserable. Ella, enamorada, como tonta le creyó… y lo esperó… y lo esperó… ¡Era la Penélope de Londres! El tipo no apareció. Solo una noche, al cabo de un par de meses, le envió una lechuza diciendo que iba a ser padre y que por eso no podía estar con ella. ¡Maldito!

Otra desilusión más en su haber. Ya tenía varias… Ron, fue el primero… tanto que lo amaba y tan mal que se portó.

— _¡Oh, vamos Hermione! La estupidez fue mutua, ninguno de los supimos valorar lo que teníamos. Yo… debo reconocerlo, llegué a creerme superior... ¡Ja! ¡Ministra Mágica quería ser! Y tú, Ron, te creías el cuento del salvador del mundo mágico, el héroe… Bueno, sí lo eras, pero no para andar por ahí como niño bonito en busca de aventuras_ —en fin, eso era pasado. Solo esperaba que no apareciera en la isla, lo último que había sabido de él era que se había comprometido con la insulsa y deslenguada de Lavander Brown. ¡Ja! ¡Gran novedad! Siempre había sido la sucursal de él… siempre la tuvo, nunca la dejó, el muy sinvergüenza y luego la culpaba a ella por tener colegas varones que la pretendían. ¡Machista imbécil! ¡A ver cómo le iba con ella! Estaba segura que con Lavander, no sería feliz... No, no estaba celosa. Solo era práctica al pensar en aquello. Además, era pasado y pisado. Ron no era ni siquiera su amigo… pero lo extrañaba

Dio un fuerte bufido agarrándose con fuerza del borde de la barcaza que la llevaba a la isla. El viento era fuerte en los acantilados y, para llegar al pequeño aparcadero de Helgg, debían soslayarlos. Su cabello, cual nido de pájaros, parecía tener imán hacia el cielo transformándose en un gran bola, no sabía si seguir sosteniéndose del barandal o tomarse el pelo, porque sentía que con la fuerza, saldría volando. Se aguantó unos segundos mientras que de lado vio a un par de viejecitas sentadas a un costado que la miraban sonriente. De seguro por lo poco atractiva que se veía con el cabello alborotado.

Se volteó porque las señoras no le quitaban la mirada y además ya no hacía tanto viento, lo que quería decir que quedaba poco para llegar al muelle. Se miró la mano y estaba el cínico anillo de perla barata que Víctor le había regalado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan incauta y todavía lucirlo, cual si se tratase de la futura señora Krumm? ¡Inepta! Eso era. Una ingenua que creyó en las viles palabras de un búlgaro grandulón. Ya lo quería ver en un par de años, con la panza arrastrándole, los brazos flácidos y lleno de hijos… ¡Ja! Como si los años no pasaran para ambos. ¿Qué haría ella en unos años más? De seguro estaría administrando el gran Hotel de Cero Estrellas de Helgg, con una crianza de gatos mamones y dando de comer a las gallinas ponedoras de Clodye. Sola, vieja y con un moño apretado, (definitivamente tenía algo qué hacer con su cabello).

Dio otro vistazo a la mano y sí, era hora de cortar ese hilo que la unía a un pasado que debía quedar en el olvido. Se lo quitó y lo miró unos segundos, ¿cuánto le darían por ese anillo en la tienda de empeño? ¡Bag! ¡Al fondo del mar, ahí debía estar, y ser comida de calamares!

—¡Adiós, imbécil! —gritó arrojando la argolla al océano. Las mujeres la observaron sonrientes como entendiendo qué había hecho. Hermione las miró sorprendida y les asintió, no sabía qué más hacer, pero las viejecitas aplaudieron.

—Bien, hijita. Los hombres valen hongos —dijo una de cabello corto que lucía unos aretes verdes, como sus ojos.

—No, hermana, se dice tubérculos —corrigió la otra que parecía algo menor.

—¡Da lo mismo! ¡Hongos, tubérculos, callampas!

Hermione rodó los ojos y miró al mar, riendo. Las viejecitas sí que sabían cuánto valía un hombre…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pansy se hallaba en su departamento con una copa en la mano mirando por la ventana. Se había levantado tarde y aún llevaba bata. Dentro de un rato tenía que estar en el estudio de grabación para hacer las últimas tomas de la película que estaba grabando, pero ni ganas tenía de ir, tal vez se inventara un dolor estomacal. Realmente el hecho de ser estrella famosa a ratos la cansaba, pero era muy halagador sentirse querida por la gente. Esa que ella tanto odió en sus años adolescentes, hoy eran el motivo por el cual ella se encontraba en la cumbre. Y, ¿qué mejor que coronar esa cima con un matrimonio con Draco Malfoy? La técnica de hacerse la difícil y de aplazar dos veces la boda, estaba siendo totalmente fructífera. Draco cada día se mostraba más interesado en ella y eso era lo que quería, tenerlo a sus pies, que fuera de ella. Si se lo había quitado a sin gracia y poco sensual de Astoria Greengrass, era hora de asegurarlo. Sabía que él la quería, pero que no estaba enamorado, no obstante el hecho de que ella se arrancara en dos ocasiones justo en el matrimonio, había servido para que se mostrara más interesado y atento. ¡Bien! ¡Actriz en el plató y en la vida real!

En ese momento sintió que la puerta se abría. Debía ser él que llegaba. Dio un respiro y miró otra vez hacia la ventana, como no dándole importancia.

Draco por su lado la vio de espaldas y le molestó que ella ni siquiera se volteara a mirarlo. En fin, lo que le iba a decir, de seguro despertaría el interés en ella. No servía una lechuza o llamarla por teléfono, pues sabía que eso a ella interesaría de verdad y porque era lo que estaba esperando y por tanto debía decírselo personalmente.

—Pensé que te vería en la tarde —dijo ella al cabo de unos segundos luego de que Draco cerrara la puerta tras él. Dejando la copa en una pequeña mesita que tenía a su lado.

—Tengo algo que decirte —agregó Draco tomando la copa y oliéndola, pues era muy temprano para que ella estuviera bebiendo. Pero se dio cuenta de que solo se trata de néctar de frutas. Ella enarcó una ceja, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró expectante.

Si Draco disolvía el matrimonio, ya sabría quién era ella. Que ni pensara que se iba a deshacer muy fácilmente de Pansy Parkinson.

—Tengo el lugar preciso para nuestra boda —dijo él esperando ver la reacción de su novia.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella con fingido interés, porque en donde fuera, le diría que sí. Además necesitaba ya alejarse de ese paparazzi, ojalá Draco hubiese encontrado un buen sitio en Siberia, a ver si hasta allí llegaba ese desvergonzado.

—En Helgg.

—¿En dónde? —realmente ese lugar no estaba en su cabeza. ¿Quedaría en América? Tal vez fuese un sitio exótico.

—Se trata de una hermosa isla.

—¿Paradisiaca? —preguntó ilusionada imaginando palmeras, arena blanca, coronas y collares de flores…

—Eh, bueno… no tanto… —respondió Draco rascándose la cabeza.

* * *

 **Nota final:**

 **Mil gracias por sus lecturas. Espero les siga gustando.. ah! comenten, eso me hace muy feliz.**

 **Cariños,**

 **Ginger**


	3. Cap 3: Tormenta

—¡Y qué demonios es este lugar! —gritó Pansy furiosa empapada mientras el barco llegaba al muelle de Helgg.

—La isla de que te hablé —respondió Draco fingiendo inocencia. Él sabía cómo era esa isla que, de paradisiaca no tenía nada, pero era perfecta si discreción era lo que buscaban.

Narcisa llevaba abierto su paraguas y reía mirando el paisaje, mientras el agua caía sobre las cabezas de los pasajeros. ¿Por qué su hijo habría elegido ese remoto lugar? Pero era complaciente ver a la famosa actriz «la cazadora» mojada como nutria. Lucius, desde su ubicación bajo el pequeño techo de la barcaza, miraba también expectante el lugar, al parecer lo conocía porque había hablado de unos acantilados y de un castillo abandonado. Era evidente que en su andar mortífago conoció muchos lugares.

Los padres de la novia llegarían al otro día y le encantaría verle la cara a su consuegra, el lugar era de antología, si alguien se quería burlar de otro.

—Draco, ¿por qué elegiste este sitio? Además, eso de que solo se puede hacer magia una vez al día, es broma ¿no?

—No, Pansy, esta isla es el tesoro del Ministerio como prueba de nuestro acercamiento al mundo muggle —le dijo Blaise Zabini que era el padrino, el que a los anteriores intentos de boda no pudo asistir porque se hallaba en Londres, siendo reemplazado por un amigo de Pansy de la productora cinematográfica. Pero, cuando Draco lo contactó para que le buscara una isla mágica y apartada para llevar a cabo un nuevo conato matrimonial, lo primero que le sacó a relucir fue que él debía ser el padrino si no, que se olvidara de él definitivamente: «celos cochinos» fue lo que sintió, pero Draco, sabiendo que se lo debía, de inmediato insistió en que aceptara serlo. Total él había hecho los contactos con el ministerio para poder llegar a ese lugar que, según le habían dicho, era un lugar de magos, una especie de lugar de descanso—. Este sitio realmente es mágico, pero con magia reducida —continuó hablando—. No gastes tu hechizo diario, tal vez lo necesites en la noche… —dijo haciendo un insinuante movimiento de cejas apuntando a Draco. Pansy le regaló una mirada asesina mientras limpiaba un poco de agua de su rostro que le había saltado desde el mar.

—-Apenas lleguemos al hotel, debes darte una buena ducha. Por aquí hay un descargue de aguas servidas.

—¿Qué? —Pansy sintió que el estómago se le revolvía.

—Es broma. Este mar es uno de los más limpios de Europa. Así que, tranquila

Narcisa, aprovechando la conversación que Pansy tenía con el joven Zabini, se acercó a Draco que miraba el enérgico oleaje y que la llovizna se había transformado en tormenta con viento más fuerte.

—Hijo, este lugar es precioso y el indicado —dijo satisfecha.

—¿Sí? ¿Segura? —preguntó no muy convencido del todo.

—Claro, el lugar indicado si te quieres vengar de alguien —Draco la miró serio.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione dio el último arreglo a su peinado, mientras miraba de soslayo una carta enviada vía lechuza, que durante la mañana había recibido desde el ministerio de magia. No había tenido tiempo de leerla, así que la dobló y la metió en un bolsillo. Apenas pudiera la haría, no esperaba alguna propuesta laboral, de seguro era otra misiva en donde le pedían que fuera a dar una charla motivacional a algún grupo de profesionales o a Hogwarts. ¡Pamplinas! Un buen trabajo era lo que necesitaba.

Pero no se quejaba, tenía el hotel. No era la octava maravilla del mundo, pero era el legado que había recibido de sus abuelos, jamás pensó en el deplorable estado en que se encontraba la construcción pero con los hechizos diarios de una semana, había logrado ponerlo en pie.

En los últimos tres meses, desde que regresó a la isla, se había dedicado a cambiar la cara al hotel. Sus padres vivían en el pueblo, a unos veinte minutos del hotel y ella se quedaba junto a Clodye, una bruja mayor que se desplazaba en silla de ruedas, producto de una maldición recibida en la guerra, y que era una gran compañía en ese lugar… al que no llegaba nadie. Bueno, aún no era época alta… ¡Ay! Para qué negarlo! ¡Estaba en julio, supuestamente la mejor fecha para vacacionar! Pero, ¿quién iría a esa remota isla? En donde el viento soplaba todo el año y las lluvias estaban a la orden del día. Además estaba segura que no salía ni siquiera en el mapa.

—Te ves bien, muchacha —dijo la mujer dejando sobre el escritorio de la recepción una revistas y haciendo sonar la plateada campanilla de recepción.

—Gracias, Cloy —agregó con cariño a la mujer—, pero debo verme perfecta. Este cabello, ha quedado bien —dijo mirándose nuevamente al espejo colgado que estaba detrás.

—¿Cómo no iba quedar bien? Si te gastaste diez litros de queratina en él… ¡La cuota del año de la tienda de Morth!

—Mmm, pero he logrado mantenerlo en su sitio por un mes.

—Por una hora querrás decir.

—¡No seas aguafiestas!

—La aguafiestas eres tú, ¿cómo se te ocurre presentarte en la boda de Ronald Weasley?

—¿Cómo se le ocurre a él venirse a casar a esta isla? ¡No tenía derecho!

—Sus padres están aquí, no lo olvides. ¿Cómo se iba a casar lejos?

—Pudieron viajar. En fin… Además yo sé que esto no es casual. Ron lo hace para fastidiarme, para enrostrarme que él sí se casa mientras que yo…

—No te has casado porque no has querido, y no me hables del pelotón de músculos del búlgaro ese… me refiero al mismo Ronald o al chico ese que jugaba Quidditch…

—No me nombres a Cormac, es un depravado.

—¡Ay, Hermione! Un hombre siempre toca lo bueno y si a él le gustaron tus bubies…

—Mejor será que me vaya, se me hace tarde

Tomó la cartera y ahí reparó en la imagen de la portada de la revista que Clodye había dejado sobre el mueble, en donde se veía a Pansy Parkinson con cara de enojo, a su lado Draco Malfoy vestido de frac y a los costados, sus padres (Narcisa reía)… «La boda del año que se cancela nuevamente… »

—Pensé que «costal de plomo Malfoy», ya estaría casado.

—Todavía no lo cazan, querrás decir —agregó la mujer sabiendo a quién se refería Hermione.

Hermione estaba apurada, pero no se perdería la noticia amarillista. Abrió la revista y leyó. Al cabo de unos segundos miró a Clodye no muy convencida de lo que se había enterado…

—Así que fue la novia la que no quiso casarse… la sofisticada, talentosa…

—Y caliente Pansy Parkinson… ya sé. No me digas, niña. Esa muchachita no me da confianza.

—Bueno, no es a nosotros a quien debe dar confianza —y siguió leyendo—… así que buscarán un lugar paradisiaco para casarse… ¡lo que es tener dinero!

—Dinero y tiempo, cosas que tú no tienes, así que vuela al pueblo.

—Odio las escobas, pero si la uso, me destrozaré el peinado. Usaré mi hechizo para desaparecer, luego regresaré caminando.

—Te esperaré con la cena. No creo que comas mucho en esa boda… los jóvenes de ahora creen que para verse sofisticados, los platos deben ser pequeños… ¡Boberías! En mis tiempos, nuestros padres faenaban una vaca, un toro, dos ovejas y un par de cabras, sin contar los patos y las gallinas… La idea era no mostrar pobreza… comer, de eso se trataba, para que el matrimonio fuera fructífero.

—Comer y comer, me voy, Cloy. Nos vemos.

Hermione dejó la revista sobre el mueble, acomodó el bolso de mano bajo su brazo y desapareció. Odiaba esa sensación pero era lo único que podía hacer si quería cuidar el elaborado peinado y su elegante traje de dos piezas en color amarillo pálido.

No obstante, cuando sintió que puso los pies en la tierra, un fuerte estruendo la sorprendió. Había aparecido en medio de una tormenta que parecía diluvio.

¡Adiós, traje!

¡Adiós a su adorado peinado!

Se puso la cartera en la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la pequeña capilla que estaba al lado izquierdo, no vio quien le abrió la puerta, pero en la antesala logró escurrirse un poco el agua de la ropa, pero estaba empapada.

—Hija, llegaste. Pensé que ya no vendrías —era su madre quien le había abierto la puerta—, estás hecha un desastre. Usa tu hechizo y sécate.

—No puedo, ya ocupé mi hechizo diario —se encogió de hombros y cruzó a puntitas de pie el biombo que la separaba del salón principal. Ahí estaban los novios de espalda, pero al sentir que muchos se voltearon a verla y murmuraban, ellos también lo hicieron y la mirada de Ron se cruzó con la ella. Hermione sonrió, pero no tuvo una respuesta positiva de parte de él… más bien, de nadie… Excepto Harry que estaba delante, de seguro era el padrino, le sonrió amablemente… el único.

No supo de qué color se había puesto su rostro, pero debía ser de un rojo casi fucsia o sangre, porque la cara le ardía. Ron la miraba enfadado.

—No debiste venir —Ginny se había parado de su asiento, para acercase a ella, tomándole el brazo.

—Me invitó Molly —respondió en un susurro y algo enfadada. Menos mal que Ginny era su amiga la que se dirigía a ella, ¿cómo sería al resto?

—Lo sé, pero debiste haberlo pensado antes. Se casa Ron, tu ex…

—Mi «ex», bien dicho, Ginny. Yo no le guardo resentimientos.

—Pero él a ti, sí.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Y los declaro marido y mujer —se escuchó la voz del sacerdote y vio cómo Ron besaba a Lavander, poniendo su mano justo en el trasero de la muchacha. Algunas personas abrieron los ojos sin convencerse por el atrevimiento del novio, mientras que unas viejitas reían por lo bajo. Hermione las reconoció, eran las hermanas solteronas que llegaron con ella en el bote.

Luego la pareja se separó y vio divertida que Lavander tenía el lápiz labial corrido. ¿Por qué no usó uno de mayor fijación? Quiso reír pero un codazo de Ginny la detuvo.

—¡Ay!

—No hagas nada —le advirtió Ginny.

—No haré nada —dijo viendo cómo la pareja ya caminaba por el centro de la capilla, en tanto sintió un pinchazo en la costilla y luego un calorcito.

—¡Ay, no! —gritó fuerte, y Ron creyó que le decía a él, pero era que se había asustado del hechizo que Ginny le había hecho para secar su ropa.

—Te guste o no, ya me casé. Y seré feliz —le dijo serio, deteniéndose al lado de ella.

—Que seas feliz —respondió sincera.

—Lo seré. Espero que disfrutes el ser la eterna solterona de Helgg.

—No le hagas caso, Hermione —añadió Ginny, tomándola del brazo.

—¿Solterona? ¡Oh Ron, no tengo ni treinta! —rio Hermione al escuchar la estupidez dicha por él.

—Vamos, amor. No vale la pena —dijo Lavander, concediendo una mirada de odio a Hermione. Ron tomó del brazo a su esposa y se encaminó a la salida.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, triste. No era esa la forma que imaginó que sería ese día. Pensó que Ronald no estaría disgustado con ella y que… bueno, la maldita tormenta hizo su presencia, pero ¿de qué le valía estar seca si tenía que irse caminando? En esa isla no había taxis, tal vez podría comprarse una moto.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Ginny con cara triste.

—En una moto.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, Gin. Me iré a casa —respondió Hermione sonriente. Realmente ese episodio, lejos de alterarla le daba risa.

—Oh, anda. Vamos al almuerzo, hay mucha comida en casa.

—Me encantaría, pero ya veo que Ron no me quiere cerca. Iré al hotel.

—Te acompañaría pero…

—No te preocupes.

Hermione dio un respiro, levantó su nariz al cielo, acomodó nuevamente la cartera bajo el brazo y salió a la calle. Vio cómo los invitados y los novios caminaban a hacia un lado del camino en donde, a tan solo unos metros, se hallaba la casa veraneo de los Weasley, una versión mejorada de La Madriguera que llevaba más de cinco años de uso ininterrumpido, al parecer a ellos les había gustado el vivir en Helgg. Se encogió de hombros, miró al cielo, la tormenta había amainado y decidió marchar hacia el otro sector, para tomar el camino empedrado que la llevaría a al hotel, lo malo era que estaba todo mojado y que tal vez tendría que saltar más de algún charco. En fin, ya había gastado su cuota de hechizos pensando en que la había hecho de oro, pero debía asumir su error, aunque el primer gran error era estar en esa isla.

Caminó por unos diez minutos, cuando el ruido de un motor de vehículo hizo que se hiciera a un lado del sendero. En efecto, la sobrepasó una camioneta, salpicando un poco de agua,

—¡Mier…!

No alcanzó a terminar la sarta de improperios, cuando un vehículo que venía un poco más atrás le lanzó una baldada de lodo.

—¡Maldito estúpido! ¿No te han enseñado manejo defensivo? ¡Animal!

El vehículo sedan, de color negro, se detuvo unos metros más allá, momento que ella aprovechó para acercarse y ver el rostro del hombre del asiento trasero que había bajado el vidrio de la ventanilla.

—¡Tengan más cuidado…! —si pensaban que ella se iba a cohibir por verles la cara, muy equivocados estaban, les diría unas cuantas verdades, pero…— ¿Malfoy?

—¿Granger? ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

Narcisa Malfoy se asomó por la espalda de su hijo, instante en que un rayo de sol iluminó la isla.

Extraño era ese día… había llovido fuerte, pero ahora parecía que llegaba la primavera.

* * *

NOTA:

 **Y, ¿qué dicen? ¿Les gustó?**

 **Si pueden, comenten. Gracias.**


	4. Cap 4: Brisa Marina

Hermione quedó absolutamente sorprendida, pues frente a ella estaba nada más, ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy de quien solo se acordaba algunas veces, tal vez muchas en el último día… ¿fue premonitorio entonces, el haber estado platicando acerca de él con Clodye, hacía un par de horas? Tal vez… aunque ciertamente a la última persona que pensaría encontrar en Helgg sería a él de quien guardaba un vago recuerdo de lo vivido la noche de graduación… en realidad, menos que vago, las copas de esa velada sí que le habían pasado la cuenta. Quizá esta sería la ocasión propicia para hablar de ese temita inconcluso, aunque no era algo que le robara el sueño, pero teniéndolo ahí en la isla tal vez pudiera aprovechar la oportunidad. Además suponía que no venía solo, que por ahí debía estar metido el odioso de Lucius Malfoy que, de solo recordarlo, le escocía la cicatriz que llevaba en el brazo. Era posible que fuera en la camioneta de llantas altas que había pasado delante y…

¡Y mejor se ponía atenta a lo que iba a decirle, si no quedaría en evidencia que su mente había viajado unos años en el pasado!

— ¿Granger? —preguntó Draco también sorprendido. ¿Qué hacía ella en ese lugar tan remoto? En alguna ocasión se preguntó por ella y supuso que estaría detentando un alto cargo en el ministerio al lado del par de monigotes que tenía por amigos, pero estaba ahí… ¿Sería una especie de alcaldesa? Eso sería como obvio, pero con lo que él sabía de ella, podría poseer un alto cargo en cualquier parte, ser exitosa. Bueno, mejor no hacía más conjeturas. Ella se daría cuenta—. Digo, buenas tardes, Granger.

— Malfoy, sí, ¿qué haces en este lugar? —no pudo contenerse, debía preguntar. Era demasiado extraño verlo a él, el sofisticado empresario en ese lugar apartado de todo.

— Busco… —intentó responder pero Narcisa se adelantó.

— Buscamos un hotel, linda —le dijo con una amable sonrisa pasando por sobre su hijo, acercándose a la ventanilla del carro.

— ¿Ho… hotel? —preguntó Hermione intrigada, el único hotel en la isla era el de ella, la otra posibilidad podría ser la posada del pueblo, pero era de mala muerte. Tal vez eran turistas por el día y querían visitar algunos sitios.

— Eh… bueno, sí… está por este camino —dijo señalando con su mano la vía que ella estaba siguiendo—, como a unos dos kilómetros hay una bifurcación, deben tomar el camino que sube a la colina —respondió segura dando la indicación de su hotel.

—Oh, bien. Andando —respondió Draco intentando subir el vidrio.

Hermione hizo una mueca, era de esperar que Malfoy no le agradeciera. Seguía siendo el mismo hurón engreído de siempre. Al fin de cuentas, le daba lo mismo.

—Draco, ¿qué está pasando? —la camioneta que iba delante, había puesto reversa y ahora se acercaba. Pansy Parkinson, sin saludar a Hermione, se había asomado por la portezuela, abriéndola pero no bajándose del vehículo. En cambio Draco sí lo hizo, haciéndose a un lado para no mancharse con lodo y fue a hablar con ella.

Hermione no escuchó lo que se decían, además que ni le interesaba. Al cabo de unos segundos, la chica se metió nuevamente en el carro y este echó a correr. Draco le hizo una señal de despedida a Hermione y también se fue en su vehículo. No obstante, otra vez el chofer le había echado un chorro de barro.

—¡Maldito! ¡De seguro eres amigo de Ron!

Hermione iba echar un par de insultos cuando se acordó de que tenía una carta del ministerio guardada en su bolsillo, tal vez eso tuviera relación con la visita de Malfoy. Se apresuró a buscarla, mientras se hacía a un lado del camino buscando un sitio seguro. Tal vez pasara otro carro y la enlodara otra vez

La abrió rápidamente, quitando el sello de cera y leyó:

 _Estimada señorita Granger:_

— Señorita… sí, soltera, todavía, pero no devota… —dijo y continuó leyendo:

 _Como es sabido, usted posee un grandioso hotel en la hermosa isla de Helgg, lugar paradisiaco…_

—¿Grandioso? ¿Paradisiaco? ¡Ja! Se nota que no han pasado un invierno en este lugar.

 _…de Escocia, en donde una muy recordada persona de nuestra comunidad, el señor Draco Malfoy y su prometida, la señorita Pansy Parkinson han planeado contraer nupcias. Por lo que agradeceré a usted tenga a bien otorgar hospedaje a ellos y a sus respectivas familias. El padrino de bodas, señor Blaise Zabini, ha realizado las gestiones con este Ministerio debido a que la Isla Helgg es discreta y que cuenta con lo necesario para llevar a cabo un evento de esa magnitud…_

—Sí, claro —agregó haciendo una mueca. Ya se imaginaba haciéndola de sirvienta y mucama de los Malfoy, como si tuviera gratos recuerdos con ellos. Pero siguió leyendo, a ver con qué sorpresa le salía el famoso ministerio:

 _Por lo anterior, le agradeceré que revise su cuenta en Gringotts, y verá que se han depositado a su cuenta la suma de tres mil quinientos galones, como abono…_

—¡Tres mil quinientos! Y…y… ¡abono! Cálmate Hermione.

 _…Como abono por su estadía. El señor Zabini estará mañana en la isla para que finiquiten todos los pormenores. No obstante, a través de este medio, realizo la reserva (en primera instancia) para diez personas, tal vez la cifra aumente, pero no a más de veinte. Desde ya muchas gracias._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Clause O'Connor Byrne – Asesor Asuntos Internos y Desarrollo Factor Humano – Ministerio de Magia._

Sintió que el corazón le daba un brinco, si lograba encantar a los Malfoy con su hotel… cero estrellas, podría tener el dinero suficiente para arreglarlo y lograr con ello poder realizar la guía de viaje que tanto añoraba para que la isla apareciera en el mapa como lugar turístico.

Tal vez el rayo del sol, significara algo. Miró al cielo, dio un suspiro y decidió ponerse en marcha: otra vez colocó la cartera debajo del brazo y se dirigió corriendo hacia el hotel.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pansy Parkinson se había bajado del vehículo, el cual compartía con Lucius y Blaise. En el otro, lo hacía Draco y su madre, ambos carros eran de propiedad de los Malfoy, los cuales habían sido enviados el día anterior en el ferri a la isla y los choferes contratados, eran aldeanos que habían contactado en ese momento. Ella miraba con desconfianza el lugar, no obstante el aroma a aire puro, la suave brisa marina que hacía volar su cabellera y el hermoso paisaje a la bahía, se hacía olvidar que se encontraba en un punto sin determinar del Mar del Norte.

No obstante era Draco el que tenía la nariz arrugada, mirando la placa que estaba de metal que estaba colgada a un costado de la entrada principal de la construcción, la que decía:

 **HOTEL _ ESTRELLAS**

Por su lado, Narcisa también se deleitaba mirando desde la altura hacia la bahía, unos cuantos metros lejos de Pansy. Era un paisaje verde y hermoso, algo agreste, pero bello. Se notaba que faltaba la mano mágica que embelleciera, pero así salvaje como estaba, era perfecto. Aire puro y brisa marina, claro que el hotel, a los pies de un bosque no muy espeso, era algo fuera de lo común sobre todo porque el hotel se veía bastante descuidado: tres pisos grises con grandes ventanales y de cortinas diferentes en colores chillones, tal vez por dentro la imagen fuese distinta.

Lucius seguía sentado al interior de la camioneta. Lo único que quería era registrarse en esa cosa que era el hotel o que le dijeran que era un espejismo y que detrás había una gran sucursal del Hyatt o del Hilton… y no ese objeto que se parecía a una casa de magos pobretones.

En ese momento, Hermione llegó por la colina, algo cansada y agitada, arregló su traje que estaba hecho un desastre, pero ante todo, debía verse digna. Se irguió y caminó a paso firme hacia los recién llegados. De seguro Clodye no los había escuchado y por eso aún estaban afuera… no obstante, era cosa de abrir la puerta de entrada, pero en fin, no iba a cavilar más y mejor a trabajar:

—Eh, lo siento… no pude llegar antes —dijo mirando a Narcisa y luego a Draco que se acercó a ella.

—Hola, muchacha. Yo te conozco, ¿no? Es decir, te acabo de ver hace un par de kilómetros pero... —le dijo Narcisa y Hermione asintió.

—Señora Malfoy, soy bruja estudié en Hogwarts.

—Es la amiga de Potter, ¿no? —Lucius, al verla llegar, se bajó de la camioneta y se acercó a ella, mirándola con desdeño.

—Señor Malfoy, aún recuerdo su hospitalidad, ¿cómo ha estado? —saludó Hermione con sarcasmo a lo que Lucius guardó silencio.

—¡Ah! Ya recuerdo, lo siento mucho… —Narcisa intentó disculparse, pero para Hermione ya había corrido demasiada agua bajo el puente, que recordar ese doloroso episodio era solo tocar la llaga para hacerla doler. Lo pasado en la historia había quedado.

—Pasado es pasado —fue Zabini quien habló quien en ese momento salía de unos matorrales subiéndose el cierre del pantalón. Pansy lo miró con asco y le dio la espalda, Draco rodó lo ojos de solo ver la poca asertiva acción de su amigo, aunque ya lo conocía, pero pensaba que con los años, cosas así las había dejado de lado. Luego rio y se giró para ver qué hacía Granger, pues su amigo se acercaba donde ella.

Blaise sonrió, como lo más natural del mundo luego estiró su mano para saludar a Hermione, esta lo miró con asco y escondió la mano. No dejaría que la tocara. El joven sonrió y la guardó en su bolsillo.

—Me imagino que ya leíste la lechuza —le preguntó de inmediato.

—Sí, bueno… lo siento, hace solo unos minutos la leí… pero bueno, este es mi hotel.

—¿Tu hotel? —preguntó Draco intrigado

—Sí, una herencia. Soy la administradora… gerente, ecónoma, encargada de mantención, secretaria… en fin…

—Y se llama ¿Hotel Estrella? —preguntó Draco.

—¿Estrella? No… ah, ya sé.

Hermione se acercó al letrero y vio el espacio que había entre la palabra «Hotel» y «Estrella»; miró el suelo como buscando algo y, en medio del pasto seco, estaba el cero de metal. También cerca se hallaba un clavo oxidado. Con una piedra del lugar golpeó el clavo fijando el cero en medio. El letrero ahora decía: HOTEL 0 ESTRELLAS.

—¿Cero estrellas? ¡Eso no es posible! —añadió Draco entre sorprendido y divertido.

—Al parecer, sí. En realidad en este espacio —indicó el lugar del cero—, hasta hace un mes había un uno, es decir: Hotel una estrella… pero, la Junta de Hoteles nos la quitó, porque no teníamos calefacción central —confesó Hermione.

Draco no sabía si reír o enojarse, ¿cómo su amigo lo había llevado a ese lugar? Aunque si lo pensaba seriamente, ver a Granger, la isla y la cara de espanto de su padre y de Pansy, era para ponerlo en un cuadro.

—Cero estrellas —repitió Narcisa mirando con burla a Lucius que se había cubierto la cara.

—Así es. Administro un Hotel Cero Estrellas —añadió Hermione orgullosa y triunfante.

—¡Cero estrellas! ¿Qué tiene un hotel de ese tipo! —preguntó Lucius casi encolerizado.

—En realidad, la pregunta es ¿qué no tiene? —respondió Hermione serena, tal vez si se decepcionaban, se fueran, al final de cuentas era solo dinero y aguantar a un montón de ricachones no iba con ella—. Hay muy pocas comodidades. Deberían verlo por dentro, no está tan mal como por fuera.

—¡Es perfecto! —dijo Pansy acercándose a Hermione y mirándola alegre.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Narcisa sin comprender. Eso no podía ser.

—Sí, es perfecto, por aquí nadie nos molestará. Dime Granger… —iba a actuar como si estuviera en el colegio, pero se dio cuenta que no era el momento, ni el lugar. Cual mejor actriz, sonrió—. Oh, lo siento. Este lugar me gusta. Te felicito.

—¿Sí? —Hermione la miró sin creer ni una palabra, pero también le seguiría el juego. Total le pagarían bien—. Gracias.

—Me imagino que este hotel no tiene un gran salón… ¿no? ¿Habrá algún lugar en esta isla en donde podamos hacer la boda? Que sea de cuento de hadas, si no está bien, no importa, podemos solventar los arreglos —dijo Pansy.

—Bueno, sí, hay un castillo cerca de aquí.

—Con quien tendríamos que hablar para que nos lo rente —preguntó Blaise, también interesado.

—Está dentro de los terrenos de mis abuelos, así que técnicamente… también me pertenece —dijo Hermione.

—¿Nos lo arrendarías? —preguntó la futura señora Malfoy tomándose del brazo de Draco.

—¿A… arrendar? —un sonido de caja registradora se escuchó en la cabeza de Hermione y unos signos de «$» se dibujaron en sus ojos…

—Pues claro.

—Bueno, si vamos a hacer negocios aquí afuera, por favor tráiganme un sillón —dijo Lucius, a lo que Blaise quiso responder que él pagaba todo, que no eran los Malfoy, pero para evitarse problemas, guardó silencio.

—Sí, Granger, es mejor que entremos —agregó Blaise entre dientes.

—Sí, pasen, por favor. Deben registrarse.

Narcisa, que no estaba muy contenta porque imaginó que la reacción de Pansy sería otra, fue la última en ingresar al hotel, dándose cuenta que la brisa marina de la tarde se había transformado en un frío viento casi invernal.

* * *

¿Y bien? Espero les haya gustado?

Si gustan, por favor comenten. Me encanta leerlas.

Saludos, Gin.


	5. Cap 5: Tempestad y Calma (Parte 1)

Hermione dio un suspiro de satisfacción mientras repasaba una vez más, el reporte del Banco Mágico de Gringotts en relación a su cuenta bancaria, debido al depósito realizado por Blaise Zabini. Con eso tendría lo suficiente como para componer la calefacción del hotel y contratar a una mucama. Por lo menos, Molly Weasley se había compadecido de ella. Cuando la encontró en el supermercado del pueblo al contarle que tenía a siete huéspedes en el hotel, dijo que la ayudaría con la cocina y con el aseo y, como era de esperar, había cumplido. A pesar de que ese era el día de la boda de su hijo, en la noche ahí estaba adelantando los almuerzos del día siguiente, preparando la cena del momento y dejando todo listo para el desayuno. Era una gran mujer y muy preocupada por todos a quienes consideraba de su familia. No obstante, Hermione le pidió que por favor no contara a nadie de quiénes se trataba, pues los Malfoy habían pedido total privacidad. Ella comprendió de inmediato y solo respondió:

 _—Hija, cuenta con todo mi apoyo, para lo que sea. Si tienes a un ex convicto o a una gran estrella, no me importa. Lo que realmente interesa es que tú estés bien. Y si hoy tienes siete inquilinos, mañana serán cien… y eso será porque los atenderás como reyes. Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda._

Mientras oteaba nuevamente el documento, uniéndolo al cheque que Blaise le había dado por el arriendo del castillo abandonado, el cual iría a depositar muy temprano al banco muggle, escuchó un crujir de maderas en el segundo piso y luego un golpe.

—Parece que la parejita está adelantando la noche de bodas —era Clodye que llegaba en su silla a la recepción cargando unas sábanas planchadas en el regazo. Hermione intentó oír de nuevo los ruidos, pero habían cesado, se encogió de hombros y miró a su compañera:

—No creo que estén en eso… —respondió Hermione, no muy convencida, haciendo una mueca.

Clodye meneó la cabeza, mientras acomodaba las sábanas en una caja que estaba a la orilla del mesón.

—¡Ja! Bueno, yo dejaré estas cosas en la bodega y luego me iré a dormir. Mañana debo levantarme muy temprano, por si los turistas necesitan algo.

—Yo haré lo mismo. Además mañana arribarán los padres de la novia, así que prepararé dos suites más. Lo bueno es que lo harán durante la tarde, así que en la mañana podré ordenar las suites.

—No gastes tu hechizo en eso. Yo utilizaré el mío, ¿sí? —dijo la mujer, lo cual Hermione agradeció de verdad, así podría reservar su hechizo diario en una aparición que haría desde el pueblo al hotel, una vez que comprase las provisiones necesarias.

—Gracias, Cloy.

—No soporto a esos ricachones… de seguro terminarán hablando mal de nuestro hotel por más que nos esforcemos. Aun así, les demostraremos que este hotel, por muy humilde que sea, es lo mejor que hay en kilómetros.

—Es que es el único… ¡Ja, ja, ja! Pero bueno Cloy, no especules, por lo que he visto a los novios les ha parecido excelente.

—Y porque no hay más, como tú bien dices —agregó la mujer abriendo la puerta—. ¡Ah! Y, por favor, mantén esta puerta cerrada. No ha parado de llover… no debemos enfriar el ambiente —agregó recordando el trabajo que habían tenido haciendo funcionar la salamandra para abrigar la planta superior y la administración.

—Sí, ahora en la tarde ha llovido muy fuerte. No es normal en este tiempo —dijo Hermione acercándose a Clodye con un paraguas que tomó de un perchero rayano —Ten, no te mojes —agregó entregándoselo a la mujer.

—Gracias. Esta isla siempre nos sorprende. En fin, tal vez mañana amanezca mejor. Duérmete temprano, ¿sí? —Hermione asintió.

Clodye se marchó y Hermione regresó al mostrador de donde tomó una vez más el cheque y lo metió en su billetera y guardó en un archivador de palanca el documento que le habían enviado del banco. Luego de meterlo en un cajón del mueble, sintió otro ruido en el segundo piso. Tal vez los huéspedes necesitaran algo, así que iría a ver. Al girar se encontró con que Narcisa Malfoy bajaba la escalera, mirándola sonrientemente.

En ese instante la lluvia cesó y Hermione se sorprendió, porque había sido muy coincidente…

—Buenas noches, señora Malfoy, ¿se le ofrece algo? —preguntó acercándose a ella.

—Los chicos están haciendo mucho ruido moviendo las cosas —respondió Narcisa, sin considerar la pregunta de Hermione.

—¿Los muebles? Sí, los he escuchado, ¿sucede algo malo?

—Dicen que el ventanal es muy grande y que desde afuera los pueden ver… —respondió con una mueca de hastío y moviendo una mano al aire, como si ello realmente le disgustara.

—¿Desde afuera? Pues… a no ser que los paparazzi anden escobas voladoras, nadie podría verlos… Bueno, aunque quizá debí haberles ofrecido otro cuarto —añadió reflexiva.

—No te molestes, linda. Déjalos que se entretengan, ¿tienes algo de beber? —Hermione frunció el ceño al escucharla.

No era primera vez que había advertido que Narcisa se hastiaba con lo del matrimonio. Con una suegra así, mejor habría que pensarlo unas cuantas veces antes de aceptar casarse. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué Malfoy lo hacía? Bueno, en más de diez años la gente podía cambiar, aunque, desde su perspectiva Draco Malfoy no estaba hecho para el matrimonio, menos con Pansy Parkinson… aunque tal vez, entre frívolos se comprendieran… Pestañeó un par de veces y agitó la cabeza como para alejar esos pensamientos. No supo cuántos segundos estuvo divagando porque cuando posó nuevamente su mirada en el rostro de Narcisa, esta se hallaba sonriente y con una extraña chispa de satisfacción en los ojos. Tanto así, que se sintió que su garganta se secaba. Esa bruja sí que era extraña….

—Sí, sí claro. Venga por aquí —Hermione quiso guiar a Narcisa hacia el sector del comedor del hotel, en donde había una pequeña barra, bastante completa. (Molly se había puesto en campaña de conseguir diversos licores con sus amigos, así como también había traído varias botellas que habían sobrado de la boda de su hijo).

—No, aquí en la recepción. Solo quiero un té.

—Ah, bien, sí aquí tengo.

Hermione le sirvió una taza de té con agua de su hervidor eléctrico, y lo acompañó con algunas galletas.

—Es muy lindo este lugar —opinó Narcisa sentándose en un sitial al lado del rosetón. Hermione la miró intrigada y se acercó a ella, acomodándose en un banco de la orilla.

—¿Se refiere a la isla?

—No, a tu hotel.

—Bueno en realidad, es muy sencillo, pero he trabajado bastante.

—Ya veo —dijo luego de dar un sorbo al té—. Tal vez necesites más capital para lograr las ansiadas estrellas.

—Sí, claro. Al final de cuentas todo se reduce a dinero. Pero las estrellas no son mi prioridad —agregó sincera—. Creo que tener un hotel rústico en medio de la nada… en esta isla remota, ya es una gran hazaña. Mis abuelos se cansaron de tenerlo. Lo abandonaron mucho antes de irse a Londres. Pero mi tarea es lograr que este hotel aparezca en una guía turística, así como Helgg.

—Estoy segura que todos tus planes se harán realidad. Eres una mujer de esfuerzo, pero debes hacerlo con calma.

—Lo sé y nadie me apura. En la medida que logre tener huéspedes, iré ahorrando hasta conseguir que los inspectores de la junta de hoteles acepten venir nuevamente… así como… más adelante, poder contar con un editor para que me apoye en la guía turística que pretendo hacer… en fin, son muchos los planes que tengo.

—¿Y tu novio? ¿Te apoya? —preguntó como no dando mucha importancia a la pregunta, pero Hermione enarcó una ceja, intuyó que tal vez eso quisiera averiguar la mujer.

—¿Novio? Ah, no, no tengo.

—¿No?

—Me iba a casar, pero el muy canalla se casó con otra… Aunque eso ya no importa —Narcisa asintió.

—Y dime, Hermione, ¿tú y mi hijo, no fueron amigos en Hogwarts?

—¿Amigos? —a Hermione se le vino a la mente la definición que las viejecitas del bote habían hecho de los hombres: ¿y si le decía que cuando estaban en Hogwarts ella pensaba que Draco valía hongos? No, mejor guardaba silencio.

—No, de ninguna manera. Éramos enemigos declarados. Ya sabe, por lo de la guerra.

—Lo sé. Sé todo. Pero cuando fue la fiesta de graduación… alguien me contó que ustedes habían estado charlando toda la noche.

—¿Sí? ¿Le contaron? —preguntó Hermione interesada.

—Hay cosas que uno se entera con los años…

—¡Mamá! ¡No estés interrogando! —ninguna de las dos escuchó que Draco había llegado a la recepción. La cara de su ex compañero de colegio denotaba enojo. Al parecer su madre acostumbraba a someter a interrogatorios a las personas.

—No, hijo, para nada. Bien, yo ya me iba. Muchas gracias por tu té, linda —agregó entregando la taza a Hermione quien la dejó sobre el mueble de la recepción.

Draco dio una extraña mirada a Hermione como queriendo iniciar una conversación con ella o de preguntar algo, pero se contuvo, misma cosa había ocurrido con Hermione quien también guardó silencio. Luego él subió la escalera detrás de Narcisa.

Cuando Hermione escuchó que una puerta se cerraba, posiblemente la de Narcisa, un trueno fuerte la sobresaltó y otra vez comenzaba a llover. Esperaba que no hubiera goteras en el tercer piso, de todas formas iría a ver. El dormirse temprano otra vez se había ido al pozo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la mañana Pansy se levantó temprano, dejando que Draco durmiera, no lo molestaría. Vio que el día había amanecido despejado e iría a correr por la isla. El día anterior le había dicho a Blaise que la acompañara, pues Draco se había negado a levantarse temprano y su amigo había aceptado.

El desayuno lo había pedido para las diez, así que tenía casi dos horas para salir y dar una vuelta por el lugar.

Al salir al pasillo, Blaise ya venía en su búsqueda así que juntos bajaron a la planta inferior. En la recepción se hallaba Clodye revisando la correspondencia cuando vio a los dos llegar. La mujer los miró con desconfianza, como diciendo —He ahí a la novia pone cuernos— y Blaise para darle en la razón, le dio una palmada en las nalgas a Pansy, quien dio un brinco y lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Estás loco?

—Anda, aprovechemos la mañana.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Por su lado Hermione dio los últimos retoques a su vestuario que consistía en ropa deportiva y salió de su habitación. Debía ir al mercado del pueblo por provisiones, a intentar contactar a alguna chica que quisiera trabajar como mucama y a hacer el depósito en el banco del pueblo. Antes de salir informó a Clodye de lo que haría y vio que Molly había llegado temprano al hotel, tal como lo había prometido.

— _Ve niña, haz lo tuyo. Y tranquila, que yo serviré el desayuno: a los señores en el comedor y a la parejita en el dormitorio._

Así que confiada de que había dejado en buenas manos el hotel, se dirigió a hacer las compras. Iría caminando y el regreso lo realizaría por aparición, pues cargada con todo no podría subir la colina. Otra vez el fantasma de la moto o de un vehículo motorizado llegaba a su mente. Tal vez ahora podría conseguir algún crédito y comprarlo al estilo muggle. Al regreso lo vería, no podía seguir así.

Tomó el sendero de la colina y se encaminó por el atajo hacia el pueblo, a lo lejos distinguió a dos personas que iban a trote por la orilla del bosque, reconociendo que se trataba de Parkinson y Zabini. ¿En dónde estaría Draco? Tal vez rezagado o durmiendo. En fin, eso no le importaba. Solo esperaba que fueran lo suficientemente discretos y que no se dejaran ver, pues ellos mismos habían solicitado la mayor reserva y, por lo mismo, a la última que esperaba ver fuera de las dependencias del hotel, era a la tan célebre novia. Se encogió de hombros y prosiguió la ruta, tal vez si llegara a la ensenada en donde se reunían los pescadores, pudiera comprar algunos pescados, moluscos o crustáceos frescos. Los del mercado también lo eran pero en la caleta, junto a los botes de los pescadores, siempre podría conseguir mejores precios y una mejor calidad. Así que desvió su andar hacia la costa por el lado este, haciendo un pequeño desvío por un pequeño barranco, el cual solo ella sabía cómo bajarlo sin resbalar.

Luego por la orilla de la playa divisó, a unos cincuenta metros, que los pequeros estaban anclados y los hombres de mar ya tenían algunas sartas con pescados listas para vender a sus caseras.

Sonrió porque esa rutina era tan pueblerina que alguien de ciudad se sentiría espantado o confuso, pero para ella, que sabía lo que era vivir en ciudad, esa costumbre de Helgg era algo que amaba y que no cambiaría por nada. Acomodó la bufanda de lana en su cuello y caminó hasta donde se hallaban los hombres.

—Señorita Granger, muy buenos días. ¿Busca algo especial? —la saludó un hombre de aspecto bonachón, de barba crecida y dispersa, con un llamativo y grueso gorro de lana en color amarillo.

—Hola Tom, buenos días. ¡Hola chicos! —dijo extendiendo el saludo a los hombres cercanos quienes respondieron moviendo la cabeza o saludando con sus manos—. Sí, quiero sorprender a mis huéspedes… ¿qué gran pez has atrapado hoy?

—Pues lo mismo de siempre —respondió el hombre quitándose el gorro y mostrando lo que había traído—: caballas y pescadillas, algunas langostas y cangrejos.

Hermione miró las canastas y en efecto, estaban repletas de frescos productos del mar, traídos apenas llegó el alba a la isla.

—Entonces deme de todo un poco. ¿Está Erick para que me los pueda llevar al hotel? —preguntó ella, refiriéndose al chico de los mandados que tenían los hombres de mar.

—¡Aquí estoy! —una voz como de ultratumba se escuchó. Detrás de unas cajas para reparto, apareció un mozuelo de piel tostada por el aire marino y cabello corto. Hermione estaba segura que si le lanzaba algunas aceitunas a la cabeza, ninguna caería al suelo.

—Soy «Eri», Madame Hermione, para servirle —dijo el muchacho dándole la mano, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que no estaba del todo limpia y la pasó por su ropa, como si con eso lograra retirar la mugre. Hermione sonrió y le respondió tomándole la mano con cariño —Es «Eri»…de erizo… así me dicen Peter Eri-zo así me dicen todos —añadió el muchacho con humildad.

—Yo no podría decirte «erizo», pero sí, Peter Erick, ¿te parece? —dijo Hermione y Peter Eri aceptó.

—Con gusto dama, le llevaré todo al hotel y se lo dejaré a Clodye.

—Eres muy amable —añadió Hermione para luego girar hacia el pescador mayor—. ¿Cuánto te debo, Tom?

—Por ahora, nada. Si tienes huéspedes en tu hotel, eso significa que tendremos turistas y a todos nos beneficiará. Ve tranquila, muchacha, que tus amigos de la caleta te ayudarán siempre, ¿cierto muchachos?

—¡Siempre, dama! —respondieron todos a coro.

Hermione sonrió agradecida y feliz de sentirse a gusto con aquella gente tan sencilla y amable que vivía en la isla.

Luego se encaminó satisfecha nuevamente a la vía principal, subiendo otra vez por una ladera escarpada del acantilado, pero esta vez, dada la humedad reinante que hacía escurridiza la roca, resbaló.

Conocía el lugar, decenas de veces había caminado por ahí mismo, y justo ahora caía, pero no había sido nada grave, pues había quedado sentada

—Anda ven, dame la mano.

Esa voz la conocía muy bien, miró hacia arriba y allí estaba Ronald Weasley con su mano extendida para ayudarla.

* * *

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _ **Amigas, cuénteme qué tal les ha parecido.**_

 _ **Me encanta leer sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Abrazos, Gin**_


	6. Cap 6: Tempestad y Calma (Parte 2)

Hermione miró dubitativa, por unos instantes, la mano de Ron en donde relucía el anillo de matrimonio. Dio un bufido, pues esperaba que fuera cualquier persona la que le tendiera la mano, incluso llegó a creer que se trataba del muchacho llamado Eri-zo quien se había regresado… Pero no, era él, Ron. El novio recién casado que la miraba desde arriba. Quiso ponerse de pie sola, optando por apoyarse con una mano y darse fuerza con un pie, pero otra vez resbaló. No obstante, se hallaba Ronald, que tomado de una rama, logró sostenerla y evitar que cayera.

—No te haré nada, Hermione. Solo deja que te ayude.

Ella guardó silencio y, dándose valor, aceptó su mano para subir los últimos metros hasta llegar al llano superior.

—Gracias. No hacía falta —dijo una vez que estaba arriba, tratando de arreglarse un poco la ropa y sacudiendo el barro que tenía.

—¿No? ¿Segura? Por poco y te matas, son varios metros antes tocar el suelo —dijo casi en tono de regaño. Hermione quiso replicar, pero prefirió no entrar en una confrontación. Mal que mal, debía agradecer el hecho que la hubiese ayudado.

—Habría utilizado mi hechizo diario si hubiese sido necesario.

—Bueno, entonces para otra vez te dejo que te mates.

—Pensé que estarías en tu Luna de Miel —añadió ella tratando de cortar el temita de su casi caída.

—Sí, nos iremos mañana o pasado. Aún no definimos a dónde —confesó algo titubeante.

—Bien —Hermione quiso seguir su camino, pero él le tomó el brazo en forma suave pues quería aprovechar el instante que la tenía cerca.

—Este, Hermione… yo… yo lamento mucho lo que te dije ayer. Realmente me sorprendió verte en la ceremonia.

—Tú me invitaste, ¿no?

—¿Yo?

—A ver Ronald —dijo Hermione soltándose del agarre y poniendo sus brazos en jarra—: los que se casan, invitan. No habría ido a tu matrimonio así como así. Tu mamá me llevó la invitación.

Ron entrecerró los ojos y entendió. No había sido él, ¿su madre? No. De seguro solo estaba haciendo un favor a Lavander.

—Está bien, lo siento. Creo que fue un error.

—Si querías burlarte, lo lamento, pero no te funcionó. Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar y por qué preocuparme. Ahora si me permites, debo llegar al mercado. Necesito comprar algunas cosas.

—Supe que tienes inquilinos en tu hotel.

—¡Qué rápido corre el correo de las brujas en Helgg!

—De los mortífagos querrás decir.

—¿Qué? —preguntó intrigada. ¿Quién habría andado husmeando por ahí?

—No te hagas, Hermione. Mitch O'Donovan y su hermano Pete, dijeron que habían trasladado a un mortífago a tu hotel… bueno, en realidad indicaron que eran dos mortífagos.

Fue ahí que Hermione cayó en la cuenta. Sí, ese par de buenos para nada eran amigotes de Ronald, ya lo había advertido en el momento en que la llenaron de barro cuando pasaron por su lado con los vehículos.

—Llevaron a más personas, ¿cómo saben que se trataba de mortífagos? Además, para tu información los mortífagos están extintos.

—No los Malfoy. Se trata de ellos, ¿no es cierto?

—Eso no te incumbe. Y, si lo fueran, ellos no son mortífagos. Por lo demás no es un tema que a ti te deba interesar, ni del cual yo deba estar hablando.

—Bueno, con tal de ganar dinero, creo que venderías tu alma a Voldemort, ¿no? Luego de que nadie te quisiera en el Ministerio… ya sabes... por ser muy inteligente.

Ella, en otro tiempo no habría perdido su tiempo analizando, tal vez le habría dado un buen puñetazo, pero lo que menos quería era gastar en energías en alguien que no lo merecía. Así que dio un suspiro, miró al cielo medio segundo y respondió:

—Ron, tus palabras tiran tanto veneno, que lo único que llego a sentir es lástima por ti. Lamento que no estés conforme conmigo aquí, pero el que sobra eres tú. Esta es mi isla y tú, un visitante no deseado. Vete… lárgate con tu esposa y sean felices.

—Lo seremos. Solo cuídate, no vaya a ser te ocurra algo malo…

—¿Me amenazas Ronald Weasley? ¡Qué bajo has caído!

—Nunca te amenazaría. Ya me has hecho el suficiente daño, Hermione.

—Yo no te he dañado.

—¡Te metiste con Krumm! —el color rojo de la cara Ron afloró tal como ella lo recordaba: igual que su cabello, como fuego.

—No fue así, y lo sabes. Ahora, si me dejas pasar…

—No hace falta, el que se va, soy yo —añadió dando un fuerte respiro y desapareciendo delante de ella.

—¡Maldito estúpido! ¡Ojalá te salieran hemorroides!

—¿Algún problema, Granger? —esa voz sí que sorprendió a Hermione. El tono arrastrado y pausado sabía quién lo emitía. Pero, ¿qué diantres? ¿Todo el mundo hoy utilizaba ese camino para llegar al pueblo?

Draco estaba en el lugar de ella en el acantilado y había oído todo. Hermione lo miró y trató de ocultar su rostro con rabia. Dio un respiro de resignación y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a subir. Draco la tomó con fuerza y ella jaló hacia arriba. (Sintió que Malfoy le había arrancado el brazo. ¿Tendría buenos bíceps?) —Concéntrate Hermione—. Draco la miró divertido, como si hubiese entendido lo que ella había pensado.

—Nada Malfoy, ya pasó.

—Con esos deseos, ya no quisiera volver a tenerte de enemiga —Hermione sonrió.

Draco asintió al ver lo fuerte y casi hipócrita que podía llegar a ser una mujer con tal de no verse afligida, porque estaba seguro que a ella le habían dolido las palabras del muy desgraciado de Weasley. Asintió y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. Aunque hubiese deseado abrigarla a ella, o tener con qué cubrirla, pues al tocarla notó que estaba fría y tiritando. Sintió algo muy extraño en el pecho, ¿se compadecía entonces de lo que Granger estaba sintiendo? Tal vez, siempre había odiado a quienes se desquitaban con las mujeres. Él tenía un pasado del cual no se enorgullecía mucho que digamos, mas no aceptaba este tipo de actitudes con las mujeres. Tal vez con los años se había suavizado tanto su carácter y quizá por eso, estaba ad-portas de casarse. Entre tanto pensar, un poco usual malestar estomacal volvió a aparecer… odiaba cuando eso ocurría.

—Y bien, para dónde vas.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, ¿desde cuándo Malfoy se interesaba por sus pasos?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Lucius, por favor, levántate. El día está maravilloso, y tú estás fermentando acostado. Pareces una gallina empollando —dijo Narcisa a su esposo, moviendo la cortina de la habitación hacia un costado, admirando el hermoso paisaje que tenía frente a ella. Desde ese lugar tenía una vita majestuosa de la bahía y a los lejos en el horizonte se veía un poco de niebla y algunas nubes. El día había amanecido radiante, un poco fresco, pero de seguro más tarde se templaría.

Con sus dos manos tomó la hoja inferior de la ventana y la subió procurando que entrara el aire frío al cuarto.

—¡Cierra esa cosa! Voy a pescar una neumonía —farfulló Lucius metiéndose hasta las orejas entre las cobijas.

—Viejo escandaloso, no es para tanto —Narcisa de un golpe dejó la hoja de la ventana en su lugar, aunque debía reconocer que hacía un poco de frío y que efectivamente podrían enfermarse.

En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta. Lucius, para que nadie lo viera se cubrió completamente. Narcisa dio un suspiro, se abrochó el lazo de la bata y se acercó a la puerta. Al abrir, vio que se trataba de la ayudante de Hermione, Clodye, junto al carrito con el desayuno.

—Buenos días —saludó empujando con una mano el carrito y con la otra la silla de ruedas. Narcisa la miró sorprendida, pues le había dejado bien claro a la chica Granger que ellos desayunarían en el comedor. No obstante, viendo que su esposo no tenía planes de levantarse, la idea de desayunar en la habitación no estaba mal—. Aprovechen el día, hoy, como nunca, está despejado. La novia ha salido a correr muy temprano —dijo como si nada, aunque esa era la intención por la que, «casualmente» equivocó el desayuno de los señores.

Narcisa la miró incrédula, no obstante sintió que su boca se secaba y eso solo ocurría cuando su sexto sentido de bruja se activaba.

—Draco no me dijo que iría a correr. Lucius, ¿a ti te dijo algo? —preguntó a su marido quien levantó un tanto la cobija, lo suficiente como para mostrar un ojo.

—No, nada —respondió con voz cancina. Narcisa se cruzó de brazos, luego fingió una sonrisa y miró a Clodye.

—Oh no, no. La señorita no salió con el joven novio. Ella ha salido con su amigo, el moreno alto… —ahí estaba la respuesta a su sexto sentido, se dijo Narcisa. Se conocía bien y ya entendía que la joven prometida anda haciendo de las suyas—. Bien, que tengan buen día —dijo la mujer y salió del cuarto.

—¿Viste Lucius? ¡Yo sabía que esa niñita algo se traía entre manos!

—No puedes hacer un juicio así como así. Ellos se conocen desde antes —añadió Malfoy levantando las frazadas pues el desayuno que había llegado se veía bastante apetitoso.

Narcisa miró otra vez por la ventana y el cielo se había vuelto a cubrir con nubes negras. ¿De dónde habían llegado? A lo lejos, en el mar, divisó algunos rayos que amenazaban con una nueva tormenta en la isla.


	7. Cap 7: ¿Arcoíris?

—¡Espera, Pansy! Tú eres estrella de cine y me imagino que tienes un «personal trainer», en cambio lo que yo tengo es un _personal traidor_. ¡Detente! —reclamó Blaise a Pansy llevándose una mano al pecho, casi sin aire.

Ambos corrían por un pequeño sendero, colina arriba, en las cercanías del bosque de Helgg, pero la actriz lo hacía unos cuantos metros adelante haciendo alarde de su buen estado físico. En cambio él, había los últimos metros los había hecho casi en cuatro patas, y respirando con dificultad, pues sentía que el oxígeno le faltaba.

—¡Oh, vamos! Esto recién comienza —dijo ella levantando los brazos al aire y realizando un par de movimientos físicos tratando de elongar, momento en que en la lejanía logró distinguir a un par de figuras humanas que golpeaban las puertas de unas cabañas de madera nativa, abandonadas. Bajó los brazos rápidamente y agudizó la mirada.

—¿Sabes Pan…?

—¡Shh! —le hizo un gesto casi desesperado a su amigo llevándose el dedo índice a los labios en una clara señal para que él se quedara callado—. Anda, dame los binoculares —agregó estirando un brazo y poniéndose en cuclillas aprovechando la pequeña loma que los cubría. Blaise se descolgó el largavista que traía en el pecho y se lo entregó, haciendo lo mismo que ella, tratando de ocultarse, pero no sabía de quién o quiénes se escondía, ni por qué.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡El muy desgraciado! —soltó Pansy en medio de un bufido.

—¿Qué de quién hablas?

—Ten. Mira —ordenó, entregando el instrumento a su amigo, quien los acomodó en sus ojos y vio a dos hombres y una mujer que se paseaban por las casitas abandonadas.

—No sé quiénes son —dijo al cabo de unos segundos luego de haber observado a los desconocidos.

—Uno es Esteban Estefany… los otros dos, son sus ayudantes.

—¿Paparazis? ¿Aquí? ¿En Helgg?

—Así es. Me pregunto, cómo dieron con la isla. Supuestamente esta isla es casi una incógnita para todo. ¿Escuchaste decir… no sé si a Cissy o a Granger, que no estaba en el mapa? —Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea, Pan. Por nuestra parte, nos preocupamos de que nadie se enterara y estoy seguro que no ha sido Granger quien divulgara nuestra presencia. A no ser que hayan sido los choferes que contratamos para que nos trasladaran al hotel.

—Mmm sí, es posible. Como sea Zabini, ese tipo es de cuidado. Andando, debemos planear algo. Esta vez no me va a arruinar el matrimonio. Pero, ¡¿qué mierda?! —ambos escucharon un trueno fuerte y el agua comenzó a caer sobre ellos. Otra vez se había puesto a llover.

—Usa tu hechizo diario, y desaparezcamos —le pidió el muchacho.

—Como digas.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Y bueno, esa es más o menos la historia… por eso Ron me habló de esa manera —dijo Hermione a Draco quien le había preguntado por qué Weasley se dirigía a ella en esos términos, pues él recordaba que habían sido muy buenos amigos, incluso novios estando en el colegio.

—Así que, en pocas palabras, el muy canalla te ponía los cuernos —Hermione abrió la boca para decir que eso no sonaba muy bien que digamos cuando una gota de agua en su nariz le hizo recordar en qué parte del mundo se hallaba: Helgg, la isla del tiempo cambiante.

—¡Otra vez está lloviendo! ¡Uf…! Bueno, ya sé en dónde estoy, por eso siempre ando con esto —de su pantalón sacó un pequeño bolso, del cual extrajo un paraguas armable y se cubrió con él, intentando también resguardar a Draco, pero este se negó, porque alzó la capucha de la casaca impermeable que traía puesta.

—Hay que regresar —dijo él, pensando en desaparecer con ella. No tenía planes de volver caminando al hotel, ni menos subir esa colina.

—No puedo, Malfoy. Debo ir al pueblo por mercadería y tratar de contratar a una mucama —Draco sonrió amablemente, era extraño para él, un hombre de mundo que al solo chasquear un dedo le servían todo, ver a una muchacha luchando por mantenerse y salir a flote, tratando de darle vida a un hotel, que en cualquier parte del mundo sería mirado como una casucha digna de ser demolida, pero que ahí, en esa isla, lejos de cualquier centro urbano, era la joya más preciada. Tanto, que a él le comenzaba a gustar, independientemente de la falta de comodidades, tal vez el hecho de ser rústico y pintoresco era lo que más le llamaba la atención.

—Te acompañaría pero… —agregó con sinceridad, pues una parte de sí, deseaba explorar libremente la isla, en tanto la otra, le decía: _debes mantener el anonimato por Pansy._

—No te preocupes. Tú tienes novia y no debes dejarla sola, el hotel no tiene muchas atracciones que digamos y se aburrirá. Adelante, regresa. Además, como oíste a Ron, ya hay rumores en el pueblo y si te ven…

—Sí, claro, tienes razón.

Hermione hizo una sonrisa nerviosa y tal vez con tristeza, porque estaba segura que él quería pasearse por la isla. Si él supiera lo linda que era, la gente humilde que allí vivía, los hermosos acantilados, las playas de piedras lisas y negras… los dos pequeños restaurantes a la orilla del mar que servían las mejores langostas que en su vida había probado… en fin, tal vez en alguna oportunidad, pudiera él y su esposa conocer esas bondades. Dio un paso atrás y luego giró.

Draco la miró caminar en medio de la lluvia con su paraguas protegiéndola, casi dando saltitos. Se veía feliz a pesar de haber pasado un rato amargo con el estúpido de Weasley.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Hay que desviar la atención de todos, demos un lugar falso para el matrimonio… —dijo Pansy de pie en medio de la sala del hotel. Estaban todos reunidos analizando lo que habían visto hacía un par de horas en las cercanías del pueblo.

Draco se encontraba sentado en un sofá al lado de la ventana, su madre y Lucius en otro más grande y Blaise apoyado de la barra con un trago en la mano.

—Esa estrategia ya la hicimos en Nueva york y no resultó —refutó Draco desde su lugar.

—Pero ahora será efectiva porque sí te casarás —observó Blaise. Draco frunció el ceño pues ya conocía esa expresión en su amigo y estaba seguro que nada bueno significaba: problemas, malas decisiones y sobretodo, una víctima: él.

Mientras hablaban, Hermione entró al salón en forma distraída, pues no sabía ellos estaban allí reunidos. Draco le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que entrara, que no era tan secreto lo que estaban tratando. Ella en forma sigilosa y tratando de pasar desapercibida lo hizo en puntitas de pie pasando por detrás de Pansy y se metió tras la barra en donde se hallaba Blaise. En ese mueble había dejado una extensión eléctrica que necesitaba para hacer funcionar el hervidor de agua que usaba en la recepción, así que se acuclilló para hurgar en un par de cajas que allí tenía.

Blaise no encontró mejor oportunidad que aquella, pues Hermione Granger era la indicada para llevar a cabo sus planes, aunque eso significara desembolsar más dinero. Bueno, al fin de cuentas, lo único que él pretendía era ayudar a Pansy en el embrollo en que se encontraba y de paso, que su amigo se casara de una vez.

—Draco, amigo mío… te casarás… y te casarás con Granger.

—¿Qué? —Draco se puso de pie y también Hermione quien se había parado, pero ella con tan mala suerte que al hacerlo chocó su cabeza con el mueble de la pared, haciendo que algunas botellas de licor se tambalearan.

—Creo que oí mal, lo siento —dijo Hermione, pero estaba segura que había escuchado su nombre. ¿Qué otro plan estaban tramando? ¿Sería alguna especie de cámara escondida o broma de mal gusto que le estaban tendiendo esa gente?

—Así es, Draco. Ven, Granger, acércate —agregó Blaise.

Hermione miró incrédula a Blaise, dejando el artefacto eléctrico sobre la barra. Le hizo un gesto con los ojos a Draco, para ver si él entendía algo, pero este solo se encogió de hombros. Pansy por su lado, se hallaba cruzada de brazos, atenta a lo que su amigo iba a decir, lo que fuera con tal de ayudarla.

Por otro lado, Lucius enarcó una ceja, cruzó un brazo y apoyó el otro para llevarse la mano a barbilla. Realmente esos jóvenes lo estaban hastiando. Deseaba estar lejos, tal vez tras una pila de documentos que leer. Esas aventuras juveniles de «me caso, no me caso» ya lo estaban colmando. Si no fuera porque necesitaba mantener la unidad familiar y que su hijo por fin se hiciera responsable de su vida, pero bien lejos de ellos, ya se habría ido bien lejos.

Narcisa por su cuenta, escuchó atenta y entusiasma la descabellada idea. No estaría mal que su hijo se casara esa chica… tal vez ocurriera un milagro y se alejara de la tal Pansy, pues ella estaba segura de que no era de los trigos muy limpios.

Hermione miró sorprendida hacia la ventana, en donde en medio de la tormenta se coló un rayo de sol. ¿Un arcoíris? Pansy también se sorprendió con la luz de afuera. Pero Narcisa, no. Tal vez ya estaba adivinando que cada vez que su ánimo cambiaba, algo pasaba… y pasaba desde que se le puso entre ceja y ceja que a su niño lo estaban «cazando»…

—Haremos toda la parafernalia de que nos casamos, con invitados, con juez, en el castillo…. En fin… Daremos a los periodistas lo que ellos quieren y, cuando se vayan, y crean todo por zanjado, hacemos la boda verdadera. ¿Qué dices, Draco? —preguntó Pansy entusiasmada y con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

—Están locos. Yo no entro en ese jueguito —sentenció Hermione.

—No, Granger. No es un jueguito… —continúo hablando Pansy acercándose a Hermione. La tomó del brazo casi cariñosamente, ella la miró con cara de no entender. Sí, eso debía ser una broma.

—No, Granger no hagas caso. Pansy, ya termina, ¿sí? Me «caso» con Granger, y ¿tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer? Da lo mismo si es Granger o tú, sería una boda falsa. No veo la necesidad de meterla a ella en nuestros problemas.

—Es que, mientras los reporteros están festejando, con los novios, tú te escabullirás y nos reuniremos en otro lugar, en donde estarán mis padres… que, a propósito aún no llegan… y listo. Todo zanjado.

Hermione se soltó del agarre de Pansy, miró a todos como diciendo — _Aquí sí que están locos_ —, dio un bufido e intentó escabullirse.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Pansy.

—A hacer lo mío. Ya he hecho bastante por ustedes: he guardado el secreto de quiénes son y les voy a rentar el castillo abandonado… pero ahí acaba mi responsabilidad, búsquense a otra que esté dispuesta a jugar con ustedes. Además, conmigo, no les resultará.

—Pues yo creo que sí… un par de arreglos por aquí y otros por allá… —añadió Pansy tocándole los pechos a Hermione viendo que eran algo más pequeños que los de ella.

—¡Basta! —Hermione le dio una palmada a Pansy tratando de alejarse, pero Blaise se puso en su camino.

Draco se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Hermione, tal vez la idea de un matrimonio falso no fuera tan descabellada como lo pensó en un principio. Y tal vez… el no casarse realmente fuera otra opción. No obstante, había visto que le agradaba ver la cara de sorpresa de Granger y lo grato que le había resultado haber hablado con ella durante la mañana. Quizá… (y solo quizá), le agradaría la idea.

—Granger, te verás bien como novia de trampa —le dijo Draco a Hermione quien lo miró desconcertada, y ella que pensaba que Malfoy era un poco más sensato que el resto. Al parecer el lado mortífago se había ido por retrete y todos a los presentes se le habían soltado unos cuantos tornillos de la cabeza.

—Ya verán esos estúpidos quién es Pansy Parkinson —sentenció Pansy cruzándose de brazos.

—Primero sabrán ustedes quién es Hermione Granger porque no me pienso casar. ¡Malfoy, estás demente!

—No, Granger. No es que te cases… ¡te acaban de cazar! ¡Como a ti, hijito! —observó Narcisa desde su asiento. Lucius de un suspiro de resignación, necesitaba desaparecer de allí.

En tanto afuera había aparecido un enorme y hermoso arcoíris.


	8. Cap 8: Una niebla no acompasada

El día había amanecido sin lluvia, aunque extrañamente la niebla costera no se había disipado a eso del mediodía, impidiendo que el helicóptero de los padres de Pansy aterrizara a la hora prevista, así que se tuvieron que quedar en el puerto de Stone Heaven, esperando abordar el ferry que llegaría a Helgg a eso de las tres de la tarde. Al parecer, alguien en las alturas, no quería que los señores Parkinson arribaran a la isla, porque durante el día anterior tampoco lo pudieron hacer producto de la tormenta desatada en horas de la tarde, luego un traicionero y hermoso arcoíris que hizo falsamente presagiar un cambio del tiempo, no obstante, otra vez la tormenta hizo su extraña y no bienvenida, aparición. Con un tiempo tan tornadizo los operadores aéreos no se atrevían a dar pase a los helicópteros o avionetas a salir en el sector de los archipiélagos.

Pero ahí estaban, abrigados como día invernal, en pleno mes de julio. Mirando lo que, en algún tiempo… tal vez varios siglos atrás, había sido un castillo, pequeño, pero castillo al fin y al cabo. Hoy, rodeado de un matorral espeso que lo cubría casi en su totalidad, un lago con más algas que agua y un horrendo candado oxidado de unos cuarenta centímetros de ancho, en forma de león gruñendo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? Les dije que no era un castillo como Hogwarts, más bien es un castillo diminuto, que se usaba como fuerte en la época de la reina Isabel —indicó Hermione a Blaise y Draco que miraban curiosos la construcción, que como legado de la dinastía Tudor, no tenía nada.

—Y por dentro, ha de estar peor que por fuera —añadió Lucius con una mueca dando un sonoro bostezo, quien a regañadientes había ido. Por él se habría quedado en cama comiendo unos ricos cangrejos, gran especialidad del hotel que a su distinguido paladar había conquistado.

Narcisa rodó los ojos y dio unos cuantos pasos para posarse al lado de Hermione, algunas veces le daban ganas de haberlo dejado en Nueva York. Daba más quehacer que niño pequeño.

—Bueno, tal vez no tanto. Mi abuelo hace un tiempo lo prestó a la secundaria del pueblo para que hicieran su fiesta de graduación —dijo Hermione.

—Entonces no ha de estar tan mal —agregó Draco de la mano de Pansy quien miraba sonriente el lugar porque era lo que ella andaba buscando.

—Anda, amor, y si está muy mal, contratamos a algunas personas para que remodelen… además puedo traer cosas de utilería de Hollywood… —dijo la novia dando pequeños golpecitos en el hombro a su prometido.

—Sí, vayamos a ver —indicó Blaise.

Hermione asintió y caminó junto a Narcisa hacia la puerta. Metió una extraña llave, parecido a una aguja de tejer, en la cerradura y el candado cedió de inmediato.

Al entrar se vieron en un amplio vestíbulo, tan grande como una cancha de básquetbol, un piso de piedra bastante en buen estado y una gran lámpara de lágrimas colgando, parecía que era tan antigua como el castillo, pero todo se hallaba iluminado por las grandes ventanas en vitral que estaban en altura y sucias… muy sucias. Alguien tendría que sacrificar su hechizo diario para limpiarlas, pensó Blaise.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Draco fue un lienzo colgado en el centro que decía: «Generación de 1987».

—Dijiste que tus abuelos lo habían prestado a la secundaria para la fiesta de graduación —Hermione asintió segura—. ¡Granger eso fue hace más de veinte años! ¡Mira!

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida al leer el lienzo, luego pensó unos instantes y respondió:

—Bueno, mis abuelos no han de sentir el tiempo como nosotros…

—¿Y tú no habías venido a este sitio? —preguntó Blaise.

—Llevo tres meses en la isla y antes, bueno… no, realmente nunca había entrado —dijo Hermione mirando atenta el lienzo. ¿Veinte años? ¡Vaya, sí que corría el tiempo!—. Pero resumiendo, esto les sirve ¿o no?

—Claro que sí, Granger —contestó Pansy con voz forzadamente dulce—. Haremos el matrimonio real aquí y el falso será en la iglesia del pueblo, ¿qué les parece?

—Genial —respondió Hermione con una mueca. En algún momento llegó a creer que el estúpido plan se iría por la borda, cuando los acaudalados pasajeros vieran el castillo.

—¿Y si lo hiciéramos al revés? Es decir… —preguntó Narcisa discretamente a Lucius, pero él solo la miró sin entender—. ¡Bah! Olvídalo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la recepción del hotel se hallaba Clodye detrás del mesón, ordenando algunas facturas, momento en que el tintineo de las campanillas de la puerta la alertaron de que alguien venía haciendo su llegada. Se trataba de un hombre y una mujer con abrigos del tipo inflados hasta los tobillos, en un poco disimulado color naranja fosforescente. Ella sonrió amablemente, además le parecía que a él lo había visto en algún sitio.

—Buena tardes —dijo el hombre—. Queremos saber si hay habitaciones disponibles para hospedarnos.

—Buenas tardes… —respondió Clodye—. Bueno, eso depende… —ya sabía a quién tenía en frente y debía ser cuidadosa.

—¿Depende? Depende de qué —preguntó la mujer que acompañaba al recién llegado, quitándose el gorro y dejando ver su extraña cabella magenta.

—De quiénes sean… —respondió Cloy rodando su silla hacia atrás, para mirarlos mejor—. La dueña de este hotel se reserva el derecho de admisión —dijo segura.

El hombre miró incrédulo a su acompañante quien solo se encogió de hombros.

—Soy Esteban Estefany —dijo como sacando su pecho hacia adelante en tono de orgullo, pero Clodye lo miró con indiferencia, fingiendo no conocerlo—. Tal vez me conozca por mi trabajo en el London Post.

—Y como paparazzi… sí, sé quién es. Y lamento informarle que no puedo darle alojamiento en este hotel —dijo sincera, porque realmente estaba segura que ese hombre no tenía cabida allí, dado que los huéspedes estaban huyendo precisamente de él. No obstante, siempre había salida para todo…

—Oiga, ¿sabe? ¡Subimos la condenada colina a pie, con esta niebla que con suerte nos vemos las manos…! Aquí no hay más que unos cuantos huéspedes, dígame ¿por qué nosotros no podemos quedarnos?

—Bueno, en realidad esos huéspedes son especiales…

—¿Entonces quiere decir que ellos pagaron por todo el hotel? —preguntó Esteban.

—No, por supuesto que no. Pero de verdad que no puedo darles hospedaje en el hotel… pero sí en otro sitio, aquí mismo, tal vez, pero no en las habitaciones. Eso, si prometen quedarse en silencio, sin que nadie… absolutamente nadie los vea y tendrán que transitar por la puerta trasera.

—Es que eso es lo que teníamos planeado… no queríamos que nadie nos viera —agregó la mujer.

—Sería en la lavandería. Hay espacio suficiente y Hermione nunca va ese lugar porque es alérgica al detergente en polvo… aunque eso no les interesa… Pero les cobraré el triple

—¿¡El triple!? ¡Eso es abusivo! No Esteban, vámonos.

—Lo tomamos —dijo seguro Esteban poniendo un fajo de billetes sobre el mesón.

—¿Qué? ¡No seas tonto Esteban! Es una estafa —le dijo la mujer enojada. Clodye tomó el dinero y lo acomodó entre ella y la silla de ruedas.

—Si quieres, te vas, Amelia. Pero tendrías que bajar solita la colina —añadió Estaban aprontándose a seguir a Clodye, mientras se acomodaba el bolso en su espalda.

—Eres tonto.

—Todo sea por la notica.

—¡Ja! La noticia… como si eso te importara…

Al cabo de media hora, Clodye tenía todo listo: los paparazzi escondidos y una buena paga que pensaba dársela a Hermione una vez que terminara todo.

Por ahora, solo le restaba hacer el último detalle: enviar una lechuza a su amigo el sacerdote… Tal vez Hermione la matara… pero ya el trabajo estaría listo… entonces, ¡manos la obra! Más, bien, a la pluma…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En cuatro días todo se había convulsionado para Hermione: su tranquilo hotel, estaba patas arriba. Con lleno completo, nunca, ni en sus mejores días (esos, en que dos pasajeros se quedaban por una noche) se lo habría imaginado. Blaise había traído todo un equipo de constructores y remodeladores para el castillo. Le había dicho que todo iba quedar en manos de ella una vez que finalizaran, por el apoyo que les había brindado. Aun así, no se convencía completamente. Por lo demás, había contratado una joven que estaba en periodo de vacaciones en la isla junto a sus padres que quería trabajar esos meses antes de ingresar a la universidad mágica. A su vez, Molly había traído un par de ayudantes para la cocina, y su madre cooperó con algunos quehaceres en cuanto a aseo junto a un par de amigas. Así que el negocio iba viento en popa, esperaba que eso sirviera para dar a conocer a Helgg al mundo.

Había hablado un par de veces con Malfoy, solo en relación a ciertos detalles de la llamada «boda de trampa», sobre qué debía decir, cómo debía erguirse, incluso Narcisa se había esmerado en tomar sus medidas, porque hasta había mandado a hacer el traje a una modista familiar. Cosa muy extraña, considerando que ella era la novia falsa, por lo que podría haber utilizado el de su madre o haber pedido prestado el de Ginny… en fin, sabía que eso no podía hacer, ya que si le decía a su amiga qué tramaba, era evidente que Harry estaría sermoneándola toda la noche.

En fin, ese no era el tema que la preocupaba, era Malfoy. Lo veía taciturno. No era el mismo que había llegado a la isla, sentía que la evitaba pues aquellos diálogos eran escuetos, no dando espacio a entablar una conversación más amplia. Tal vez se había arrepentido del plan, pero ¿por qué no era más decidido y lo daba por terminado? O tal vez, estaba hastiado con tanto ir y venir. Jamás había visto una boda tan extraña como la que ellos estaban planeando…

Revisó por última vez la alacena y vio que las compras realizadas por Catlyn, la joven de servicios, estaba completa. La chica era bastante despabilada y con mucha iniciativa.

—Hola Hermione.

—¡Ay, mierda! —Hermione sintió que había saltado del piso y quedado pegada en el techo como araña. ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría a Harry aparecerse justo en medio de la habitación? —¡Harry imbécil Potter, que seas auror y tengas el privilegio de usar magia libremente en la isla no te da derecho a ….!

—Sí, a mí también me da gusto verte —respondió calmado y sonriente —Hermione dio un bufido mientras él la apretaba entre sus brazos.

—¿A qué has venido? —preguntó luego de verse liberada de los tentáculos de su amigo.

—¡Ja! ¡Menudo recibimiento!

—Harry, tú no apareces así como así. ¡Menos en el hotel! ¿Cómo sabías que estoy aquí, en este cuarto? —preguntó con sus manos en jarra, pero las bajó de inmediato porque a su mente se vino la imagen de Molly regañando a sus hijos.

—Llegué por la entrada principal, como todo el mundo. Fue Clodye quien me dijo que estabas aquí —Hermione asintió—. Vine a verte porque, como ya sabrás, en el pueblo hay rumores...

—Lo sé.

—Están los Malfoy aquí, ¿no? —ella nuevamente asintió—. Pues, ¿qué te puedo decir? Espero que te estén pagando bien.

—Ellos no pagan nada, todo es un regalo de Zabini, aunque claro, las exquisiteces fuera del menú, corren por cuenta propia —añadió Hermione recordando en cierta centolla que tuvo que traer de América...

—Hermione, la gente en el pueblo habla… pero tranquila, no estás haciendo nada malo. Cuentas con todo el apoyo del Ministerio… Zabini tiene buenas influencias y a los Malfoy no se les pudo comprobar nada. Al final, como muchos, eran solo víctimas… más víctimas de Voldemort… quiero que sepas que debes estar tranquila y no mantener todo con tanto hermetismo.

—Es que no es por eso lo del «hermetismo», Harry.

—¿No?

—No, ven siéntate… —invitó a su amigo a sentarse alrededor de una mesa frente a una pequeña ventana—. Es por Parkinson y un enredo que ella tiene con unos paparazzi muggles… en fin, solo ellos se entienden.

—¿Un qué?

—Una especie reportero hostigoso que la ha seguido a ella y a Malfoy. Por lo que me he enterado, cada vez que se quieren casar aparece el tipo… en realidad, el embrollo que tienen no sé si ellos mismos lo entienden… Así que como te puedes dar cuenta, de lo que menos me he preocupado ha sido del tema mortífago.

—Y yo pensando que…

—Harry, yo lo único que quiero es sacar a flote este hotel, lograr que la isla sea reconocida… en resumidas cuentas, hacer algo bueno con mi vida.

Harry sonrió con cariño y le dio un apretón de mano a su amiga.

—Hermione, eso de reconocimiento a Helgg, pues es bastante difícil. Este es un rincón olvidado, incluso en el Ministerio lo llaman el «santuario del retiro espiritual», y súmale el tema del clima…

—Es que he ahí el gran desafío, estoy segura que lo lograré.

—Y no lo dudo, eres excelente en lo que te propones. Pero también debes considerar el tema del clima de la isla…

—Sí, en los últimos días… espera… espera… —Hermione se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación. ¡Todo calzaba! Los cambios del tiempo en forma tan brusca no era común. Sí, la isla tenía un clima bastante difícil, pero en los últimos días había sido demasiado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry intrigado. Ya la conocía y sabía que esos arrebatos, como si su mente se hubiese iluminado por alguna ráfaga divina, la conocía desde que eran niños, algo había descubierto.

—El clima… Harry, hace cuatro días que está endemoniado… mismos días en que los Malfoy llegaron.

—Tal vez estén haciendo un hechizo… —opinó Harry sin darle importancia.

—No se puede hacer más de un hechizo diario, no lo olvides.

—¿Y entonces?

—No sé, tal vez sea involuntario —Hermione quería seguir analizando su idea pero una voz, bastante desafinada y poco acompasada se escuchó en la entrada del hotel. Junto a Harry abrieron la ventana y se asomaron. Allí afuera se hallaba Peter Eri-zo, el chico de la caleta de pescadores, junto a un par de amigos como de su misma edad: una con una guitarra y otro con un bombo… intentando hacer una serenata a… Hermione

— _Como yo te amo…. Como yo te amooooo convéncete… convéncete… «nadien» te amará._

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó Harry, pero Hermione con cara de pesadumbre sabía de qué se trataba. El muchacho había tomado la determinación de declararle su amor.

—Ay, amigo. Tengo un admirador. Me siento halagada pero… —aproblemada miró otra vez por la ventana y el chico le devolvió la mirada y siguió cantando. Ella respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. En tanto Harry la observaba con cara divertida, a punto de largar una carcajada.

Y el cantante seguía con su serenata:

—« _Nadien» te amará… solo porque yo… Te amo con la fuerza de… de…_

Los amigos lo miraron asustados y nerviosos. Peter se había olvidado de la letra y ellos intentaban hacer algún tipo de sonido con sus instrumentos…

— _Con la fuerza de… de... O.J Simpson. Yo, te amo, como el hombre increíble… Yo, te amo tanto. Yo, te amo tanto yo_ ooo…

Ella lo miró divertida, pero también halagada. No obstante, desde el segundo piso, Draco también se había asomado a la ventana. A ese chico ya lo había visto merodeando por el hotel, pensó que se trataba del joven de los mandados, ahora veía que Hermione tenía un admirador…

Clodye, que estaba en la recepción, salió en su silla de ruedas para tratar de terminar con la serenata, pero Hermione que estaba en la recepción junto a Harry, y le hizo una señal para que no lo interrumpiera. Ella abrió la puerta principal, y se acercó al joven que le cantaba, dejando atrás a Harry quien aprovechó la ocasión para desaparecer. Estaba retrasado con algunos deberes, ya luego le preguntaría a su amiga en qué había quedado todo.

—Esta canción ha sido para usted, mi amada Hermione.

—Gracias Erick, pero debes usar tu talento en una jovencita de tu edad —le dijo Hermione con dulzura. El muchacho sonrió triste y sus amigos también.

—Madame Hermione, en tres años seré mayor de edad…

—En cuatro —corrigió el chico del bombo.

—Bueno, en cuatro… y podría casarme con usted. No me importa que sea mayor diez años.

—Quince años, Erick. Gracias por todo… Gracias chicos. Pero vayan a sus casas, ¿sí? Y Erick, soy muy mayor para ti. Eres un excelente niño, encontrarás a una chica de tu edad, no te adelantes.

—Pero yo la quiero a usted.

—Me halagas, pero no. Ve a tu casa y tranquilo que este regalo lo tendré siempre presente en mi corazón —el muchacho la miró avergonzado, pero se sintió satisfecho al sentir la mano de Hermione que le tocó la espalda. Asintió y junto a sus amigos emprendió el regreso por la colina. Ella ingresó nuevamente al hotel.

—¡Vaya Granger! Despiertas pasiones suburbanas en adolescentes —Hermione miró sorprendida a Draco Malfoy quien estaba de brazos cruzados al pie de la escalera.

 **000000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Si les ha gustado... o, si se han reído con la serenata... espero sus comentarios.**

 **Cariños de siempre, Gin.**


	9. Cap 9: Algo de Sol

—¿Pasiones sub… qué? —preguntó Hermione sin entender.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Suburbanas, Granger… una forma elegante de decir que el niño está caliente contigo… ¡Ja, ja, ja!

—¡Qué grosero eres, Malfoy! —respondió Hermione negando con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos. Le extrañaba la confianza con que la estaba tratando Draco, él no era así con ella, es más, solo recordaba que en los últimos días había sido bastante formal con ella, sin mencionar los años del colegio en donde, no era grosero… era humillante. Tal vez esta nueva faceta le agradara más.

—Te digo que el muchacho está bastante interesado en ti…. ¡Ja, ja, ja! _Como yo te amo…_ —lo último lo dijo cantando en un tono bastante estúpido, y con cara boba. Hermione sonrió. Draco se acercó a la ventana y vio cómo un derrotado Erik Eri-zo se alejaba junto a la magistral orquesta: sus dos amigos—. Me di cuenta que al chico tú le gustabas, ese día que casi te caes en el acantilado.

Hermione lo miró sin entender, luego de cerrar la puerta. No sabía a qué se refería Malfoy. Dio un respiro luego de verificar que Harry ya se había ido. En realidad no le interesaba mucho las apreciaciones de Malfoy, pero este parecía seguir empecinado en el tema.

—Es un niño, solo tiene solo catorce años.

—Y en cuatro será mayor edad, ya oíste al de la orquesta —agregó aludiendo al amigo de Eri-zo—. De seguro en las noches se queda dormido pensando en ti, mientras busca el pelito de oro… —añadió mirando a Hermione y realizando un extraño movimiento de cejas.

—¿«Pelito de oro»? —ella lo miró sin entender en tanto Draco sonrió maliciosamente realizando un movimiento de cejas. Hermione pensó un par de segundos y luego cayó en la cuenta… según Malfoy el chico se masturbaba pensando en ella… —¡Oh, no! —dijo llevándose una mano a la obra. Draco rió por lo ingenua que era. Le costó un mundo entender lo que él le había dicho.

—Ya ves, Granger… eres el objeto sexual de un adolescente. Yo que tú, cerraría la ventana en la noche… no será lejano el día en que el escamoso tome su escoba y te visite.

—No, no él no es mago… y no le digas así…

—Es un chiquillo sucio y descuidado.

—Por favor… es un pescador…

—Pero sueña contigo… te ve… sin ropa.

—Malfoy, por… por favor —respondió titubeante, casi nerviosa y algo cohibida por la poca vergüenza de Malfoy en hablarle de esa forma—, para él es solo un juego, no lo malinterpretes.

—Bueno, ya estás avisada. De todas maneras cierra la ventana de tu cuarto en las noches… los enamorados son como gatos… trepan por donde sea —dicho esto, se dirigió a la escalera, pero antes volvió mirar a Hermione—. La boda será mañana —anunció sin más.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione sorprendida. Eso no lo tenía planeado. Esperaba que fuera en unas cuantos días o una semana, pero no un de un día para otro.

—¿No te lo dijo Pan?

—¡No!

—Bueno sí, es mañana. Mientras más pronto, más rápido nos iremos… en estos momentos Blaise, está dando una conferencia de prensa.

—¡¿Por qué son tan muggles?! —preguntó Hermione y ahora era Draco quien la miró sin entender.

—¿Muggles? ¿Nosotros? ¡Ja! Pero, ¿de qué hablas? —inquirió él interesado

—Sí, hacen las cosas sin pensar. No analizan, actúan por instinto…

—Y sin magia te falto agregar. Sí, bueno… tu isla nos obliga…

—No es «mi isla».

—Como si lo fuera, Granger. Pero tú no te preocupes… Será por poco, como te decía mientras más rápido hagamos esto, más luego te dejaremos tranquila...

—No se trata de eso… Malfoy, no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda decir que el hotel está copado…. Mucha gente está pidiendo alojamiento, a eso me refiero. Ustedes actúan en forma impulsiva y yo, que soy una de las afectadas, soy la última que me entero de sus decisiones.

—Granger, no te preocupes... tenemos todo planificado. No creas que hemos dejado algo al azar. Por lo demás, como algo entre nosotros, te pido que lleves un registro de todos los pedidos de hospedaje que hayas recibido durante nuestra estadía y luego me pasas a mí ese listado, ¿sí? Además, agrega todos los gastos en que incurramos de aquí en adelante, en una factura a mi cuenta.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Blaise ha gastado demasiado.

—Tu amigo, ya pagó todo, por adelantado —confesó Hermione.

Draco pensó en algún momento que su amigo así lo haría, pero guardaba la esperanza de que no. Dio un respiro y pensó unos instantes, tenía que ver la forma de evitar que Blaise siguiera gastando. Está bien, era el padrino y quería lucirse, pero ya era demasiado.

—¿Lo del castillo también?

—Sí, incluyendo la restauración. Todo lo canceló por adelantado y también mi trabajo como novia falsa.

—Bueno, si es así, te haré un pago por todo, tú has un cheque de devolución a mi nombre. Yo veré cómo le devuelvo su dinero a Blaise. No es justo que pague por las tonterías que a Pan o a mí se nos ocurran —ella asintió.

Draco subió tranquilamente los escalones para dirigirse a su cuarto, ella también quiso ir al suyo, pero Narcisa venía bajando con un traje blanco dentro de una bolsa transparente… se trataba del vestido de novia. Era bellísimo, con escote de hombro a hombro, de encajes y suave tul. No cabían dudas que la suegra tenía un exquisito gusto en vestuario. Si fuera una boda de verdad, lo usaría con agrado… pero no lo era. No obstante, su corazón latió con fuerza y se sintió nerviosa. Draco no era su novio, es más, se iba a casar con otra… o «cazar» como solía decir Narcisa… pero realmente sería el novio perfecto. _—Claro, por su elegancia… a eso me refiero…_ —tragó en seco y fingió una sonrisa al notar que Narcisa la miraba con agrado acercando el hermoso vestido a ella.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En las afueras de castillo restaurado de Helgg se había citado a la prensa para realizar el comunicado oficial por parte de la famosa actriz y su novio, el magnate Malfoy. El lugar se veía perfecto, cual cuento de hadas: césped recién instalado que reemplazó a la hojarasca y pasto algo seco que circundaba el lugar; el puente había sido pintado en barniz natural con un balaustre sobrio y pequeño en madera rústica; el moho verde que cubría los muros había sido removido y pintado el castillo en color gris, con verdes y frondosas hiedras que caían desde las ventanas. Los vitrales en altura relucían intactos, sin vidrios quebrados y totalmente brillantes. Era el escenario perfecto para llevar a cabo una boda de ensueño.

El improvisado representante de Pan Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, había dado aviso para iniciar así la trampa a los paparazzi que ya habían llegado a la isla. No obstante, nadie sabía en dónde se hallaba hospedado el escurridizo Esteban Estefany y su secuaz, y nadie, a parte de Pan y de Blaise, los había visto. Era muy posible que estuviese escondido en alguna de las casitas de emergencia que circundaban el bosque o el altozano de la isla en donde el clima siempre era más indómito e imprevisto, motivo por el cual, los antiguos habitantes habían construido refugios para las personas que se adentraban en esos lugares y eran sorprendidos por tormentas o nevazones.

En las afueras del castillo, se instaló una carpa gigante, para resguardar a los periodistas del frío, un sobrio escenario con un pódium en donde Blaise, en su rol de representante de la «familia real» como les había puesto cariñosamente Clodye, haría uso de la palabra.

Pero, como era de suponer, al solo llamado de Blaise los periodistas y reporteros de espectáculos no se hicieron esperar, y la isla se había visto abarrotada de gente. El hotel de Hermione había tenido que dar un comunicado diciendo que estaba copado y que no podía recibir a más gente. Cosa que era totalmente falsa. Lo había hecho solo a petición de Blaise.

Mientras el futuro padrino daba su discurso, utilizando toda su grandilocuencia e hiperverbosidad, entregando detalles de la boda del año y del programa planificado para ese día, una viejecita encorvada con un pañuelo en la cabeza y un bastón, se desplazaba en medio de la gente, comiendo lo que pudiera de las bandejas con petit buchés que Clodye, Catlyn y Molly habían preparado con mucho esmero para la ocasión.

—Ese es un muy buen _maquillagje_ , ¿no, Pan?

Un hombre con pinta de sinvergüenza y aprovechador: barba descuidada, sombrero viejo y un sobretodo ancho, era quien le hablaba con acento francés. La viejecita lo miró con ganas de asesinarlo, poniendo sus manos en jarra, no sin antes tragarse el canapé entero que tenía a medio comer.

—¡Desgraciado! —espetó Pansy casi en un murmullo, no quería ser descubierta por el resto de los presentes.

Esteban Estefany sonrió. Conocía tan bien a Pansy que sabía sus tretas de camuflaje. Ya lo había hecho antes en la avant premier de una de sus películas cuando se filtró en medio de los invitados, vestida como empleada del servicio de alimentación, con tal de escuchar las críticas de primera fuente.

—El zorro pierde el pelo, pero nunca las mañas… en este caso la zorra.

—¡Imbécil! Si pudiera aquí mismo te… —se contuvo las ganas de darle una buena bofetada. Ese hombre la sacaba de sus casillas.

—Yo sé qué te gustaría hacerme aquí mismo… —añadió Esteban con descaro, guiñando un ojo.

Pansy respiró profundo y, tratando de controlarse comenzó a caminar alejándose un poco del gentío, pensando en que había dejado atrás a Estefany. No obstante, el hombre la había seguido, le tomó el brazo e hizo que girara y lo mirara de frente.

—Te has empeñado en esquivarme… ¡Y quítate esa ridícula máscara de vieja bruja!

—No es máscara, imbécil. Es maquillaje. Y no te esquivo…. ¡Te evito que es diferente!

—No recuerdo que antes me esquivaras… al contrario me buscabas… O, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

—Bien dices. Antes… eso fue hace años. Estoy de novia con Draco Malfoy… me imagino que ya te habrás dado cuenta. Me caso mañana.

—A estas alturas ya no te creo. Te has intentado casar desde hace tiempo y siempre eres tú la que lo termina impidiéndolo. ¿Qué? ¿No estás enamorada? …O, ¿todavía te sigo gustando…?

—¡No digas estupideces!

—Te casas porque temes que le diga a Malfoy que, estando con él, también te metías conmigo.

—¡Eres un animal deshonesto…!

—¿Animal? ¡Ja! Dirás que en la cama soy un animal… Me imagino que eso no lo olvidas… y por lo deshonesto… bueno sí, reconozco que soy levemente deshonesto, pero solo por mi trabajo

—Déjame. Te pido, por lo que más quieras, que te alejes de mí.

—Mira, Pan… tú y yo estábamos muy bien. No entiendo por qué ahora me apartas y te empeñas en casarte, si no lo amas.

Pansy dio un fuerte respiro. Sabía que ese momento llegaría, debía decírselo, no podía seguir ocultándolo.

—¿En serio que no sabes por qué me aparté de ti? —el hombre negó y la miró expectante—: Mírate… ¿quién eres tú? ¡Un paparazzi que ni para comprarse un traje le alcanza! ¿Crees que yo podría estar contigo? ¿Lucirte con mis amistades? ¿A ti? ¿A un don nadie?

Esteban la miró incrédulo, pero sonriente. Sabía que el alejamiento de ella iba por ese lado, le costaba creerlo considerando lo bien que lo habían pasado juntos, pero sí, no podía esperar más de una actriz de cine. No obstante, no se daría por vencido.

—¿Y qué? Eso no te preocupó cuando te llevé a mi departamento y terminaste metida en mi cama.

—Desearía olvidar eso. ¡Eres un mugroso!

—Un mugroso que te gusta.

—¡Basta! Aléjate de mí.

—Ahora te quieres alejar de mí, pero recuerdo muy bien las noches que llegabas a verme deseosa de que…

—¡Por favor, Esteban! Eso ya pasó. Soy Pan Parkinson… Me casaré… y lo haré por las buenas con un gran hombre.

—Y te casas sin amor.

—Eso no te importa, cerebro frito. Yo sé qué lo hago.

—Ya veremos.


	10. Cap 10: Despejado

La noche estaba bastante fría y Hermione se abrazó a sí misma, mientras tomaba un té en su habitación y miraba por la ventana hacia la ensenada. Lograba distinguir algunas luces del pueblo, además del faro que parpadeaba entregando el necesario aviso costero a las embarcaciones que se acercaban al muelle. Todo aquello, le daba ella, el panorama perfecto que amaba de aquella isla. Si lo pensaba bien, tal vez Helgg sería un lindo sitio para pasar la luna miel… era fría y eso invitaba a las parejas a dormir acurrucados, caminar por la playa tomados de la mano o abrazados, a cenar a la orilla de una fogata, a hacer excursión por los serpenteantes senderos de las colinas… en fin, un paisaje hermoso para quienes gusten de ese tipo de turismo y para los románticos empedernidos…

Y su hotel, un lugar de encanto para quienes quisieran estar apartados del mundo, disfrutar de la isla y de la tranquilidad de unos días junto a su ser amado. Un perfecto escenario para cualquiera, no para ella… no para Draco, ni para Parkinson. Bueno, en su caso, ni siquiera debería pensarlo… El matrimonio definitivamente había pasado a segundo plano en su vida. Ella tenía otras expectativas y lo que estaba a punto de hacer era solo trabajo.

Dio otro sorbo al té y miró nuevamente hacia afuera, a la inmensidad del mar y luego a los alrededores del hotel y pudo ver algunas lucecillas no muy lejanas, debían ser algunos reporteros acampando o en sus carros. Lamentaba no poder hospedarlos en el hotel, pero negocios eran negocios… al final de cuentas, ellos también estaban trabajando… en fin, todo fuera por sus planes… cuando eso terminara, podría contratar una editora, un buen cartógrafo para que la ayudara con la parte geográfica de la guía turística y lo mejor de todo, poder tener suficiente para recuperar la estrella perdida en la última visita de la honorable junta de hoteles.

 _—¡Ja! Maldita estrella… Realmente creo que suena bien «El Hotel Cero Estrellas de Helgg». Tal vez ni siquiera pelearé por una de esas cosas brillantes. Mi hotel es único y será mejor dejarlo así._

Un suspiro salido de lo más profundo hizo que dejara a un lado la taza de té y también sus pensamientos para correr la cortina. Tenía que levantarse temprano y un extraño dolor en el estómago sintió al mirar el perchero en donde yacía el hermoso vestido de novia y a los pies de la cama el velo que debería llevar. Sonrió, tal vez el verse metida en esa prenda le daría buena suerte, tomó el velo y lo acomodó al lado del vestido y antes de quitarse la bata para meterse en la cama, una voz resonó en su cabeza: — _Cierra la ventana… los enamorados son como gatos… trepan por donde sea._

Sonrió, aunque fuera descabellado lo dicho por Malfoy, miró la ventana y le puso seguro. Total, nada perdía con hacerlo, pero que eso no significara de ningún modo que estaba obedeciendo a Malfoy… _—Bueno, no tanto…_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El día había amanecido claro, con muy pocas nubes. Narcisa abrió la ventana y dejó inundar sus pulmones de aire limpio. La habitación olía a coles podridas… Odiaba cuando Lucius comía antes de acostarse, peor si había pedido frijoles en ensalada… Se había pedorreado toda la noche. De seguro ella estaba amarilla por haber aspirado tanto dióxido de carbono, metano y quién sabe qué más… con suerte estaba viva… otra habría muerto por asfixia…

Por lo menos, ya todo acabaría… Draco se casaría y tal vez ella podría disfrutar de unos días más en la isla… Y, hablando de eso… debía ir al pueblo, el actor que Pansy había contratado llegaría temprano y debía indicarle el lugar en donde se hallaba el castillo, a su vez también arribaría el sacerdote real que Clodye había contactado para el matrimonio de Pansy y Draco…

Estaba claro que si todos se hallaban ocupados, era la única que, sabiendo de que se trataba todo y que guardaba total reserva de lo que ocurría, era la que podía ir a recibirlos.

Así que se apresuró en darse una ducha rápida, para salir presurosa al pueblo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Y con este poquito aquí te quedará bien —dijo Pansy metiendo una bola de algodón en el pecho de Hermione. Esta hervía de rabia ya bastante la había manipulado, mecido, meneado y todo… para que ahora la novia verdadera le metiera las manos en sus bubis.

—Yo lo hago —Hermione le quitó la mota de algodón y la acomodó en uno de sus pechos. Draco la miró interesado pero con disimulo y con muchas ganas de reír.

Ambas se hallaban vestidas de novias: los trajes eran bastante similares, la excepción era que el de Hermione era de brazos descubiertos y el de Pansy, de mangas largas de encaje, cubriendo un extraño tatuaje en forma de nave espacial que la actriz tenía.

—No es una simple nave espacial —explicó mirando a Hermione al notar la cara de intriga de ella—, se llama «Battlestar Galáctica»… Espero tener un cameo para la película… o algún papel en la serie de televisión…

—No sería extraño que la gente te viera con un tatuaje así, Parkinson. Eres estrella de cine, pero que me vean con esto… ¡Sí que es extraño y horrible! Y me trae muy malos recuerdos —dijo Hermione mostrándoles la marca en su brazo que durante la guerra, Bellatrix Lestrange le había dejado.

Narcisa se puso de pie y buscó en la caja en donde estaba el ajuar de Pansy y sacó unos guantes largos de encaje.

—Tú no los necesitarías, querida Pan. Ten, úsalos—agregó la futura suegra entregando los guantes a Hermione—. De verdad que si existiera un hechizo para borrar eso, lo haría… —reconoció con tristeza. Hermione asintió conforme. Sabía que eso no tenía solución.

—¿Y una cirugía plástica? Conozco a un médico que hace trabajo magistrales —dijo Pansy tomándose ambos pechos. Hermione la miró y vio que ambos lucían bastante naturales, pero no era algo que ella quisiera.

—Pansy, esta cicatriz me la pueden extirpar, pero desgraciadamente volvería a aparecer… Está hecha con magia oscura.

Draco respiró profundo y sintió un punzada de rabia al recordar lo vivido años atrás. Pensaba que esas memorias estaban bien guardadas y que con la vida que llevaba nunca más regresarían. Pero no, ahí estaban. Y le dolía… le dolía el recuerdo, los gritos en su cabeza… las malas decisiones...

Y, ahora ver a Granger con su brazo marcado, le evocaba a las marcas que el mismo tenía en su cuerpo. Tal vez su padre, con todo lo vivido, había cambiado, pero aquel oscuro tiempo todavía estaba ahí. Los imperius eran hechizos horribles que hacían que la gente actuara como jamás habría imaginado… y eso había hecho mella de todos. Un dolor que era difícil de borrar. Estaba atenuado en una especie de animación suspendida, pero que bastaba una simple palabra, una imagen o una voz ingenua para que todos se activaran causando el mismo dolor de antaño.

Narcisa se acercó a su hijo y le puso una mano en el hombro. Hermione por su lado, no sabía si había actuado bien. Tal vez debió quedarse callada.

—Hijo, eso es pasado.

—Sí, Malfoy. Creo que hablé de más, lo lamento.

—Granger, tienes razón en guardar rencor o en vernos con desconfianza. Los mortífagos… las familias mortífagas, causaron mucho daño. Algunas tuvimos suerte, nos fuimos lejos y hacemos como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero el mal ya está hecho.

Hermione bajó la cabeza y miró a Pansy quien solo se encogió de hombros.

—Hijo, preocúpate de tu matrimonio. Ya habrá tiempo para analizar el pasado. Ahora, disfruta este momento… con tu novia —dijo mirando a Hermione quien se sorprendió y negó con la cabeza, pero Narcisa sonrió—. Y, hablando de matrimonio, yo me iré ahora a buscar a Lucius y luego me dirigiré a la iglesia. Tus padres te esperan —Pansy asintió. Desde que habían llegado el día anterior, lo único que hacían era quejarse. Esperaba que al final del día tomaran el ferry y se regresaran rápidamente a Londres o a China. Mientras más lejos, mejor…

Draco se arregló el cabello y luego acomodó la corbata. El lapsus los había dejado callados a todos.

—Lo lamento, no debí…

—No te preocupes, Granger. Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar.

—¡Ay, amor! Deja de lado esos recuerdos. Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Draco asintió y miró a Hermione. ¿Realmente era ella? ¡Se veía bellísima! Pansy también, pero… ¿Granger? De verdad que estaba divina.

—Bueno, creo que es hora —dijo Narcisa abriendo la puerta para invitarlos a retirarse.

—Yo saldré por la puerta trasera y me iré en una de las van junto a mis padres y el chofer que ellos trajeron. Los esperaré en la iglesia del pueblo. Allí estarán los invitados personales que llegaron esta mañana en el barco. Tú, Granger, ¿te aprendiste los votos?

—No es con votos… además no es gran cosa.

—¿No gran cosa? ¡Te casas! —Dijo Narcisa haciéndose la ofendida. Hermione lanzó una carcajada en el momento en que su «suegra» y Pan abandonaron el cuarto.

Draco dio un respiro y miró por la ventana reparando en que estaba cerrada. No sabía si ella la mantenía siempre así o lo había hecho conforme a su sugerencia, de todas formas le gustó.

—Me hiciese caso.

—¿En qué? —preguntó Hermione distraída. Draco le apuntó el cerrojo de la ventana. Ella sonrió pero no iba a reconocer que la vocecita de él había retumbado en su cabeza—. Hacía frío anoche… ¡Oye, con esto no veo ni una mierda! —farfullo Hermione luego de haberse probado el velo.

Draco largó una carcajada al ver a Hermione con el velo, que más que velo parecía una verdadera burka blanca.

—Sí, bueno la idea es que no te reconozcan.

Hermione se descubrió el rostro y vio a Draco a solo unos centímetros de ella.

—Además, no estarás sola. Blaise, te llevará del brazo. Yo me iré unos minutos antes para esperarte allá —dijo él en tanto Hermione sintió un poco de nerviosísimo al sentir el suave aroma de su perfume. Debía calmarse o él notaria que su presencia la estaba incomodando y eso no le gustaba… ¿o sí?

Draco sonrió y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella. Era la primera vez que hacía contacto con esa piel… al menos en sano juicio… y sintió una especie de pequeña descarga eléctrica, no estática de esas que hacen que saltar de nervios. No, se trataba de algo interno. Algo que hizo que ambos terminaran mirándose a los ojos por unos largos segundos.

—Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Al final del día, volverás a tu vida normal —dijo Draco y al hacerlo sintió que las palabras no tenían sabor dulce. Hermione lo miró y trató de sonreír, pero ella también había sentido el sabor amargo.

—Eso espero.


	11. Cap 11: El día se comienza a nublar

—Se supone que el novio no ve a la novia hasta la iglesia —dijo Hermione a Blaise que iba a su lado en el vehículo rentado rumbo al castillo. Estaba incómoda y ataviada con el traje. El velo era una especie de saco en la cabeza. Verdaderamente lo odiaba. Lo llevaba en su mano, pero sabía que era hora de ponérselo.

—No somos novios, Granger —respondió Blaise tranquilo mirando por la ventanilla.

—No me refiero a nosotros, Zabini. Draco estuvo todo el día al lado de Parkinson. Eso da mala suerte.

—¡Ja! Más de la que ya han tenido, no creo —agregó tranquilo.

—Sí… bueno, ellos debieron haberse casado en el más absoluto silencio.

—Pan es estrella… ya sabes, le gusta esto —agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione dio un bufido y se acomodó el velo grueso sobre el rostro. Blaise hizo una mueca. Efectivamente ese accesorio era horrible.

—No veo nada con esto.

—No te preocupes, yo te guiaré.

—Boda extraña… la novia es entregada por el mejor amigo del novio…

—¡Ja! ¡Ay, Granger! Nada es normal… ni el clima en tu isla…

—Por lo menos hoy ha estado calmado y despejado. Espero que se mantenga así.

—Eso me sorprende. Bien llegamos. No te digo que mires porque…

—Ja-ja —rió molesta—. Preocúpate de que la novia no tropiece o se caiga, porque de ser así, me saco ahí mismo la burka y te doy un crucio delante de todos.

—Okey, Granger. No te sulfures.

La puertezuela del automóvil se abrió y Blaise descendió con toda la elegancia y parsimonia que pudo. Hermione sintió que era invadida por una turba, sabía que algunos micrófonos se le acercaban, oía el sonido de las cámaras tomando fotografías, pero ella solo se dejaba llevar por el fuerte brazo que la guiaba. Sentía que sus piernas temblaban, eso no debía estar ocurriendo. No era su boda, ni Draco su futuro marido. Además no veía nada. Intentó mirar al piso pero como mucho logró advertir la punta de los zapatos, que ya la estaban matando. Odiaba los tacones y esos elegidos por Pansy, tipo princesa, le estaban moliendo los dedos.

—Calma, Granger… solo sonríe…

—¿Bromeas?

Un par de guardias contratados por Blaise apartaron a los periodistas mientras la pareja caminaba lentamente por la alfombra… Cualquiera que viera todo el escenario armado, y el poco usual velo de la novia, diría que algo andaba mal, porque los periodistas allí apostados, lo único que querían era verle el rostro. Blaise sonrió algo nervioso, mientras caminaba los más erguido posible tratando de guiar a Hermione sin que esta tropezara. Solo esperaba que la idea diera resultado…

Subieron los escalones y luego cruzaron el pequeño puente de tablones, adornados con maceteros de hermosas flores blancas hasta llegar al portón abierto de par de en par.

Tan solo diez periodistas estaban autorizados a ingresar y debían ubicarse en los costados o en el fondo del salón. No se permitía el ingreso de ellos a los asientos delanteros, en donde, se les había dicho, que estaban reservados para los familiares cercanos. No obstante, aquellos eran solo parte del elenco de actores contratados por Pansy a la academia de actuación de Londres.

Hermione sintió que Blaise le dio un pequeño apretón en la mano, tratando de calmarla y, extrañamente, lo había logrado. Dio un fuerte respiro al escuchar la marcha nupcial, en donde, comenzó a caminar lentamente al lado del supuesto padrino.

Sabía que todos la miraban, que los comentarios iban hacia ella: si caminaba bien, si el vestido era bello, que quién lo había diseñado… que si la burka… el velo… la corona bella que lucía (detalle de último minuto de su suegra) en fin, solo unos pasos más y estaría frente al altar.

Pensó que caería cuando pisó el vestido al subir un escalón pero ahí se hallaba una mano conocida que la ayudó.

—Ya estás aquí

Era Draco que le había tomado la mano y ella se sintió aliviada: _—Tonta, esto no es real._

—Amigos y amigas, hoy nos hemos reunido…

Comenzó a hablar el actor contratado por Pansy para llevar a cabo la ceremonia con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Se notaba que el hombre se manejaba en esos menesteres. Hermione esperaba que fuera corto y conciso pues los zapatos la estaban matando, ¿dónde diantres habían dejado los asientos para ellos? ¿Tendría que estar de pie todo el rato? ¡Demonios, eso no lo tenía planeado!

—Dada la ley de nuestra nación, los contrayentes vienen a exponer su verdadero deseo de contraer nupcias frente a toda la comunidad de Helgg…

Draco miró de soslayo a Blaise quien se balanceaba sobre sus pies y distraídamente se contemplaba una uña. Un poco más allá, se encontraban algunas personas que jamás había visto, de seguro eran los actores contratados y uno que otro reportero tomando algunas fotografías. Y sí, ahí estaba el mal trecho y descuidado de Estefany. Pero algo no le cuadraba. No estaba tomando fotografías, ni filmando. Es más, se hallaba de brazos cruzados como auscultando la situación, analizando cada detalle y podría asegurar que estaba hasta aburrido.

—¿Acepta usted señor Draco Malfoy, a la señora Pan Parkinson como su legítima esposa? ¿Para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

Draco parpadeó y miró al hombre, sintió una especie de rara pulsación, como si fuese real. En ninguno de sus intentos de boda anteriores, llegó hasta ese punto. Era sorprendente, pero nunca se imaginó qué emoción experimentaría… y ahora estaba nervioso… — _Pero, esto no es real y eso es lo importante ¿no? Es decir, no me debería poner nervioso. Al final de cuentas, no me caso._

—Sí acepto —respondió seguro.

—Y usted, Pansy Parkinson, ¿acepta a Draco Malfoy como su legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Sí, acepto —contestó Hermione. Su voz se escuchó algo ronca a tal punto que creyó que no era la de ella.

—Y bien señores, dando cumplimiento a lo que la ley nos ordena, los contrayentes por favor, pasen a firmar la respectiva acta matrimonial.

Draco dio un par de pasos hacia la mesa y luego recordó que Hermione no veía nada, así que la ayudó a avanzar junto a él.

Él tomó el bolígrafo y firmó al pie de la página. Al hacerlo algunos aplausos se escucharon, levantó la mirada y sonrió. Le dio el lápiz a Hermione.

—Ten, debes firmar —le dijo Draco tomando su mano y poniendo el bolígrafo entre sus dedos.

—No veo ni una mierda —murmuró Hermione.

—Levanta un poco el veo para que veas el acta —le dijo Draco al oído. Hermione lo hizo y firmó rápidamente.

El hombre tomó el libro y lo cerró ágilmente, alejándolo de la pareja.

—¡Espere un poco! Ahí decía… ¿Hermione Granger? —preguntó Hermione asustada. Ella firmó pero cuando ya lo había hecho reparó que en el pie de la página estaba su nombre, no el de Pansy Parkinson.

—No, eso imposible —añadió Draco intentando acercarse al oficial civil.

—Y por la ley conferida los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia. Hasta lueguito —el hombre tomó el libro de actas y salió casi corriendo por una puerta. Blaise lo siguió, pero ya no estaba.

Hermione levantó su velo y miró a Draco desconcertada. Ya no le importaba que la vieran y tal vez a Draco tampoco le importó porque le tomó las manos.

—No, esto no es real —Draco negó con la cabeza porque tampoco entendía nada.

—¡Ey! ¡Ella no es Pan Parkinson! —se escuchó la voz de una mujer que gritó a un costado y los flashes no se tardaron en aparecer y los micrófonos en acercarse a ellos.

Blaise en un acto rápido, tomó a ambos de los brazos y los ayudó a escabullirse por la misma puerta lateral por donde había huido el ministro que los acaba de casar… al parecer, legalmente.

* * *

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Perdón por la demora... pero las actividades de fin de año son muchas. No obstante, me di un tiempito para hacerles este regalo de tres capítulos. Espero que les gusten y se hayan reído.**

 **Un abrazo a todas y mis mejores deseos para este 2018.**

 **Las quiero mucho,**

 **GIN.**


	12. Cap 12: Cubierto con Chubascos Aislados

—Muy buenas tardes fieles amigos del programa de farándula más visto de la televisión: «No duermas ni escondas, porque E! de Música y Televisión aparecerá hasta en tus pensamientos». Sí, queridos y devotos seguidores, aquí detrás de mí, en este hermoso castillo abandonado a la suerte divina, se ha producido un hecho sin precedentes en el mundo Hollywoodense… la querida actriz de películas de acción y fantasía, Pan Parkinson, supuestamente se casaba con el amor de su vida, el magnate Malfoy, heredero de la fortuna Malfoy y de la cadena de retail más grande del mundo, el muy apetecido Draco Malfoy. Pero a que no saben qué… —dijo Eve Robinson, la reportera que transmitía en directo para la cadena televisiva, tras un micrófono, tan grande como su cabeza. El cabello al aire y algo desordenado, evidenciaba lo inhóspito del lugar en donde se hallaba y las mil peripecias que debieron haber sorteado para poder entregar la primicia en vivo y en directo a los televidentes. En tanto Frank, su inseparable y regordete camarógrafo, buscaba la mejor imagen para mostrar

Un poco alejada del resto de los periodistas y reporteros muggles, se hallaba la pluma punzante e irreverente de Rita Skeeter volando por su cabeza en tanto ella dictaba lo que sería el chisme del día en «El Profeta»:

… _Con razón que la pobrecilla estaba oculta en esta isla, el exmortífago Malfoy la tenía escondida de todos para evitar mostrarla. Sí, amigos, Hermione Granger hoy ha contraído matrimonio con nada más y nada menos que con Draco Malfoy. La ceremonia, muy discreta por cierto, se llevó a cabo en un castillo encantado a orillas del bosque maldito de Helgg, una remota isla del norte de Escocia. Ella, al sostener una amena charla conmigo ha confesado que sostuvo su romance con Draco Malfoy a escondidas de sus amigos, pero que Malfoy se enfadó porque ella no fue capaz de dar a conocer este amorío, al extremo que le pidió que se quedara en esta isla. No obstante, ella, haciendo uso de su habitual don de mando, le dio el ultimátum, «O nos casamos o me voy». Y hoy, en una hermosa ceremonia, ellos han contraído el sagrado vínculo del matrimonio._

 _Pero, mis queridos lectores, en ninguna parte estaban sus amigos: Potter o Weasley, ni ninguno de sus ex compañeros de Hogwarts, eso deja en clara evidencia la poca tolerancia que ellos tienen ante esta unión que, a decir verdad, es bastante poco común, o díganme ustedes, ¿qué opinan al ver a la heroína de guerra casada con un mortífago? Suena realmente ilógico, incluso algunos especulan que podría estar bajo un hechizo imperius. Tal vez el Ministerio debería investigar a fondo lo que aquí ha sucedido… lejos de todo centro urbano y, lo peor, sin magia, se llevó a cabo esta poco convencional…_ —sin embargo, al pronunciar las últimas palabras, su voz se fue apagando y un color rojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, y no pudo seguir hablando. Dos palabras estallaron en su mente: «sin magia», y estaba utilizando el Vuelta Pluma entonces, ¿qué significaba todo aquello? ¡Que no tenía cómo irse de la isla! ¿Habría un sitio para ella en el hotel destartalado que había visto en la colina?

En el otro extremo, Luna Lovegood, a lado de su esposo, el investigador botánico Rolf Scamander, escribía en forma pausada lo que había presenciado. Sería un excelente reportaje que pensaba publicar en el próximo número de «El Quisquilloso», el cual pensaba titular: «Los nargles confunden la mente de los novios. (No te cases ni te embarques, cuando ellos estén cerca)»

—Vamos, amor, viste que tu amiga se casó y no te invitó… Deberías dejar de lado este reportaje y centrarte en otra cosa —dijo el hombre, mirando hacia la bahía desde un páramo elevado que le daba una excelente visión de la isla. Vestía un traje color beige y bastante apegado al cuerpo, incluso los pantalones eran algo cortos, aunque eso se podía explicar por sus casi dos metros de altura. Se quitó el sombrero y arregló su cabello ondulado y desordenado.

—Rolf, el amor de ellos es así —respondió Luna con un todo de voz dulce y soñador—. Estoy segura que luego ella me dirá qué ha pasado… recuerda que hace meses que no tengo contacto con Hermione. Además, es muy probable que más adelante nos inviten al bautizo de sus hijos.

—O al matrimonio de sus nietos —Luna lo miró sonriente y negó con la cabeza. Guardó la pluma en el bolso y cerró la libreta—. Ven, acompáñame a ver qué ha pasado allí dentro, tengo curiosidad de saber más. Si te fijas, no había ningún familiar ni de Hermione, ni de Malfoy. Creo que esto amerita una investigación.

—¡Y ahora resulta que eres detective! —agregó Rolf serio, pero no molesto—. Anda amor, será mejor que regresemos pronto a casa. Observa cómo está el cielo, de seguro nevará en cualquier momento, ¿sí? En casa, redactas bien el artículo y luego te pones en contacto con tu amiga. Además, si ya están casados, es de seguro que han de estar disfrutando su primer día de esposos, ¿no te parece? Anda, no te retrases… ya están cayendo algunas gotas… es hora de irnos.

—Está bien, tienes razón. Es mejor no molestarlos. Mañana le enviaré una nota de felicitación a Hermione.

—Por eso te quiero tanto —dijo Rolf alargando su mano, dispuesto a desaparecer de la isla.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco corría por la escalera de caracol del castillo con Hermione, llevándola casi a tirones sin percatarse de que a ella los zapatos le estaban destruyendo los pies. Iban precedidos por Blaise que les indicaba el lugar en dónde podían refugiarse de la prensa. Afuera el griterío era enorme y apostarían a que unos cuantos estaban forcejando con la cerradura que daba al pasillo, con tal de conseguir alguna declaración de parte de ellos.

En un momento Hermione se apoyó de la pared para quitarse los zapatos, pues se había logrado librar del agarre de Draco, momento en que se dio cuenta de que la pared era poco sólida, más bien parecía de cartón.

—¡De utilería, Granger…. de utilería! —dijo Blaise y Hermione rodó los ojos, pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar pues Draco otra vez le jaló el brazo. Ella con su mano libre llevaba un zapato y el otro no se lo logró quitar, así que los últimos escalones los hizo cojeando.

—¡Malfoy, me vas a arrancar el brazo!

—La prensa nos va a destrozar si nos atrapan. Mejor, sigue corriendo.

Al llegar a la habitación que sería el escondite, se encontraron con un cuarto que sorprendió a Hermione. Era un lugar bastante romántico, tipo tarjeta de San Valentín, con corazones rojos colgando en el techo, una cama enorme con hojas de rosas sobre el enredón y un jacuzzi que invitaba a relajarse… y, a algo más… una mesa con deliciosos pasteles, un pollo asado, ensaladas, licores y muchas… ¡muchas! Fresas con crema…

—¿Y esto? —preguntó Hermione sorprendida mientras se terminaba de quitar el otro zapato y Blaise ponía seguro a la puerta—. Se suponía que la recepción sería afuera, ¿no?

—Esto es un capricho de Pan. Su noche de bodas en el castillo… —confesó Draco, untando un dedo en la crema para luego probarla.

Hermione bufó y se sentó en la cama. Lo primero que hizo fue mirarse los pies, más de alguna ampolla le habían dejado de regalo esos puntiagudos zapatos de princesa que había terminado odiando. No fue muy femenino ni delicado de su parte, pues se levantó el vestido, tomó un pie y comenzó a dar darles masajes. Mientras miraba si había cerca algún botiquín para ponerse una venda en el talón.

—¡No me miren con esa cara! Ustedes no llevan metidos los pies en una moledora de carne —Draco se apiadó de Hermione y buscó en el velador una cajita en donde Pansy guardaba sus cosméticos pensado que allí podía haber algo que a Granger le sirviera. Hermione lo recibió y entendió de qué se trataba. En efecto, una caja con unas vendas adhesivas y unas cremas que le podrían servir, con lo cual curó un talón de su pie y puso una venda en el dedo pequeño del otro.

—Dime, Blaise, ¿qué mierda fue eso «de hasta lueguito»? —su amigo lo miró sin entender—. No sé si escuchaste al tipo que me casó con Granger… así se despidió, después de hacer un cierre tipo metralleta… ¡Ni siquiera me preguntó si tenía anillos o si quería besar a la novia!

—Menos mal que no lo preguntó —dijo Hermione y Draco la miró en forma asesina.

Blaise no supo qué responder porque en lo que menos se preocupó fue en el tema de los anillos o del beso. Lo importante era que los dos habían firmado un acta y, al parecer, era real, pero ¿por qué alguien querría casar a Draco con Granger así de esa forma? ¿A quién beneficiaba esa unión? No pudo seguir divagando mucho en sus pensamientos porque alguien golpeaba a la puerta y uno de sus peores miedos se hacía realidad: los periodistas habían dado con la pareja.

—Abran la puerta, soy Clodye, ¿estás ahí Hermi? —todos dieron un suspiro de alivio y Blaise abrió de inmediato la puerta. Ahí estaba la mujer muy serena sentada en su silla de ruedas—. No me miren así tan sorprendidos de verme en este piso y en mi silla, utilicé mi hechizo diario para venir a este lugar… supuse que estarían aquí, escondidos… —añadió la mujer avanzando hacia el cuarto, en tanto Blaise se asomó a la puerta para verificar que nadie la hubiese seguido. Luego volvió a poner el cerrojo.

—Cloy, ¿tú sabes algo? —preguntó Hermione acercándose a la mujer.

—Lo único que sé… y es porque me di cuenta en la iglesia del pueblo, que el oficial civil y sacerdote que envié para que se lo casara a usted señor Malfoy, no era el que estaba en el pueblo y supuse que se habían cambiado los papeles.

—Pero, ¿cómo? Tu madre esta mañana iba a eso, ¿no? —preguntó Hermione pero Draco se encogió de hombros pues realmente no tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Bueno, les explico… tu madre jovencito fue quien mandó al oficial civil verdadero a casarte con Hermione —Draco quedó sorprendido ante tal revelación—… en este caso… a «cazarte»… así, con zeta… pero yo me di cuenta, y lo impedí. No obstante, luego, volví a ver al falso sacerdote en la iglesia verdadera… ¡No sé quién diantres hizo nuevamente el cambio!

—¿Mi madre lo volvería a hacer? ¿Por qué?

—¿Tu madre? ¿Tu madre interesada en que te casaras conmigo?

—Mi madre me estaba «cazando» para ti Granger…. Como un regalo.

—¡Ja! ¡Gran regalo!

—¡Oye! Muchas se pelearían por mí.

—¡Cásate... y «cázate» con ellas entonces!

—A ver, a ver chicos, dejen su primera pelea de casados… o cazados… para luego —Hermione hizo una mueca y Draco la quería ahorcar—. ¿No han pensado que esta unión podría beneficiar a alguien? O más que un beneficio, pudiera causar algún tipo de polémica… no sé, lo digo, porque usted señor Malfoy está de novio con una estrella de cine.

Draco guardó silencio unos segundos y luego, como si una bombilla se hubiese activado en su cabeza, logró atar cabos y recordar una cierta sonrisa displicente que advirtió durante la ceremonia.

—Tal vez ese paparazzi tuviera algo que ver… Lo vi muy sospechoso durante la ceremonia.

—Malfoy, ese tipo lo único que quiere es una foto de Pansy… ¿qué sacaría con manipular la boda? —preguntó Blaise y Draco nuevamente se quedó sin respuesta.

—Cloy… creo que oí mal… ¿dijiste sacerdote? ¡Se suponía que solo sería civil, te lo dije Cloy! —espetó Hermione.

—Es que mi amigo, el Padre Clemente Saint Johannes es oficial civil, y ya no es cura anglicano… pero eso es otra historia. Él oficia los matrimonios laicos del pueblo. Vive aquí mismo, al otro lado de la isla. No sé qué pudo ocurrir. Yo le dije que el matrimonio verdadero era en la iglesia, no en el castillo. Tal vez habló con alguien más.

—Es decir, que nos casó un cura que también es oficial civil y que ¿todo esto verdad? —preguntó Hermione casi al borde del colapso.

—Bueno, creo que sí… pero tranquila Hermione… él no ha oficializado nada a Edimburgo… es decir, llevar el acta e ingresar todo para la emisión de certificado… vivimos apartados del centro urbano y mientras él no lleve el acta, el matrimonio no es válido… Creo que deben hablar con él e impedir que remita o lleve el acta al Registro Civil.

—¿Dices que debemos ir al otro lado de la isla a pedirle a un cura que deje sin efecto un matrimonio?

—Un oficial civil, Hermione —corrigió Clodye.

—Lo que sea. ¡Esto parece una cruel venganza! ¿Cómo se les ocurre casarme con Malfoy?

—¡Y dale con lo mismo, Granger! No soy el boleto de lotería que quisieras, pero tan mal no estoy —Hermione lo miró y sonrió.

—¿Y dice usted que vive aquí en la isla? —preguntó Blaise y Clodye asintió—. Entonces hay que ir por él cuanto antes.

—Yo sé en donde vive. Una vez fui con mi abuela a verlo para pedirle que solicitara un duplicado de su certificado de matrimonio… —intentó hablar Hermione pero se vio interrumpida por Blaise que se había asomado a la ventana.

—¡Ey chicos! Miren allí afuera hay mucha gente, creo que ya pasaron la noticia… y tal vez hayan hasta reporteros de «El Profeta». ¡Uf! No quiero ni imaginar lo que Rita Skeeter escribirá si se ha enterado que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, se han casado.

—Esa vieja bruja es una cucaracha —dijo Cloy.

—Un escarabajo para ser más exactos —todos la miraron sin entender, pero Hermione había jurado mantener el secreto y se corrigió—… en el sentido figurado… es una alimaña.

—Bueno, dejando de lado la pluma de Skeeter y su escarabajo, hay que buscar la solución rápida a esto… Saber por qué el tipo salió huyendo… tal vez alguien le pagó —dijo Draco y Hermione asintió.

—Es lo más probable —también Blaise aprobó esa teoría y Cloy no dijo nada, porque sabía que su amigo era bastante dado a ciertos vicios caros, que de seguro su trabajo como carpintero no alcanzaba a cubrir.

—Debe haber alguna forma de solucionar esto pronto. A estas alturas Pansy debe estar enterada y hecha una furia —añadió Hermione y Draco asintió. No quería ni pensar la escena que le iba a armar en el momento que la viera.

—Claro que hay una forma… deben ir al otro lado de la isla y hablar con él. No ha salido ningún ferry de Helgg y no hay permiso para que vuelen los helicópteros, además él no es mago, así que debe estar en su casa. Apresúrense si quieren hacerlo hoy pues parece que lloverá en cualquier momento —expresó Cloy.

Draco, como quien le hubiese puesto un alfiler en el trasero salió rumbo a la puerta, pero Blaise lo detuvo.

—Oye, cálmate. No pueden salir por la puerta principal. Además no puedes ir solo. Granger conoce la isla, debe ir contigo.

—Así, es Malfoy. Como dije, sé más o menos cómo llegar.

—Vengan, salgan por esta otra puerta —agregó Blaise acercándose a lo que parecía un closet—. Esta es una salida de emergencia… excentricidades de las estrellas de cine, pero que ahora nos servirá todos… salgan por aquí…. Este pasadizo da al lado posterior del castillo.

—Deben subir la colina hasta el bosque. Si quieren llegar más rápido tendrán que cruzarlo, luego tomar el puente, pasar por los refugios de andinistas y luego está la caleta de Lions, ahí encontrarán la cabaña de Clemente —explicó Clodye en tanto Draco buscó una chaqueta más gruesa y se la puso sobre el saco del traje. En ese momento algunos gritos se volvieron a escuchar. Los periodistas exigían ver a los novios.

—Yo los enfrentaré. Les diré que se trata de una broma.

—No, Blaise. No hagas nada. Una vez que sepamos que al acta no se le ha dado curso, recién ahí yo mismo enfrentaré a la prensa. Ya se me ocurrirá qué decir.

—La verdad Malfoy… que los intentabas engañar y que te salió el tiro por la culata.

—¿Te han dicho que eres simpática, Granger? ¡Podrías haber ganado un concurso! —agregó Draco con sarcasmo, pero ella no lo miró.

—Esto es una locura, chicos, deben solucionar esto, ¡ya!

—Sí, Blaise. Andando, Granger —dijo Draco tomando del brazo a Hermione.

—Malfoy, no puedo caminar con estos zapatos… lo siento, pero así no puedo ir contigo —dijo ella soltándose.

—Revisa la maleta de Pan. Ahí debe haber algo que te sirva —señaló Draco tratando de controlarse. Hermione le estaba poniendo piedritas en el camino y tenían que actuar rápido. No obstante, debía entender, ella había hecho demasiado con apoyarlo y ahora tenía los pies rotos a causa de los zapatos finos y apretados que había utilizado.

Hermione tomó la maleta que estaba a un costado de la cama, la subió a esta y la abrió. Comenzó a hurgar en busca algo que le pudiera servir, pero una prenda en especial le llamó la atención:

—Esto no es de Pansy —dijo con un bóxer amarillo con la cara de Bob Esponja en la parte delantera. Draco la miró sin entender.

—Guárdalo de recuerdo, Granger —respondió serio, Hermione hizo una mueca, mientras lo único que le servía de todo lo que Pansy tenía, era unos zapatos de levantarse.

—Voy a tomar prestadas estas «pantuflé» de tu novia.

—No se dará cuenta —agregó Draco.

—Ya chicos. Salgan por este lado y apresúrense —Hermione aprovechó y también sacó una chalina de lana color blanco que encontró entre las cosas de Pansy y se cubrió con ella. Luego le dio un beso en la frente a Cloy y salió detrás de Draco.

Caminaron por un pasillo iluminado con algunas tenues luces pegadas en el techo antes de ver la puerta de salida, pero al intentar abrirla, se dieron cuenta de que estaba cerrada por fuera.

—La puerta trasera está clausurada, ¿de dónde sacó Blaise que se podía utilizar? —preguntó Hermione.

—Creo que solo la vio y creyó que estaba en uso.

—Ven, vayamos por la ventana —dijo Hermione retrocediendo un par de pasos y entrando a una sala abandonada que tenía una pequeña ventana sin vidrio, solo con un ala de madera sostenida con un gancho.

Draco trepó de inmediato y salió a un delgado borde justo para poner los pies. Tendría que bajar con mucho cuidado, pues a casi un metro se hallaba un bote abandonado que les podría servir para cruzar el río pantanoso.

—Tuviste en tus manos la maleta Pansy y lo único que sacaste fue un par de pantuflas —observó Draco al ver que Hermione se las quitó y metió bajo su brazo para evitar que se le cayeran.

—Era lo único que me servía, no me iba a subir en otro par de zapatos de dos metros de altura con plataforma de aguja. Además no fue lo único que tomé prestado… también saqué este tapado de lana —Draco rodó los ojos y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

—Ven dame la mano —pero Draco no se dio cuenta de que el terraplén estaba enmohecido y cedió, cayendo bruscamente sobre la pequeña embarcación metida en medio matorral.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Hermione sentada en la ventana con los pies colgando hacia el exterior.

—Estoy «desculado» pero bien —Hermione rió al ver a Draco tocarse el trasero para luego sentarse en el bote.

—Espera, un poco, que acerco esta cosa para que puedas bajar.

Una vez que Draco estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se puso se pie para ayudarla a descender. Hermione le tomó la mano, pero con un clavo oxidado que se hallaba en una de las salientes de los maderos de la ventana, rozó una parte del vestido y este se rompió a la altura del muslo dejando ver la pierna de ella, paisaje que Draco no pasó desapercibido. La piel de ella se veía bella y suave… delicada… meneó la cabeza para evitar seguir mirando pero ya había sido descubierto.

—¿Terminaste? —Draco abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no halló qué—. Ya, déjalo. Ayúdame a bajar… y no mires más, ¿entendido?

—¿Qué no te mire? Vamos, Granger, en un rato más tendremos nuestra noche bodas… —agregó mientras ella sentaba frente a él en bote.

—¡Ja-Ja! Esto no es gracioso, Malfoy.

—Lo sé y me disculpo —dijo Draco entregándole un remo a Hermione—. Debemos llegar a la orilla.

—En medio de todas estas algas no hay cómo remar —opinó Hermione intentando mover el remo.

—No te quejes tanto, Granger, y empuja.

Draco metió el remo en el agua y comenzó a darse impuso, en tanto ella imitó el movimiento de él, el cual daba más éxito, que lo que ella estaba realizando. Al cabo de unos o cuatro o cinco empujones y con mucho esfuerzo, lograron llegar al otro lado. Él, como todo caballero, nuevamente le dio la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención, sobre todo si recordaba los años vividos al lado de sus dos inseparables amigos: Harry y Ron, en especial este último que solo se había dado cuenta de que ella una chica un día antes del Baile de Navidad durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Rió para sus adentros mientras terminaba de ponerse las pantuflas de Pansy.

—Te sigo —le dijo Draco cruzado de brazos. Al parecer se había demorado más de la cuenta tratando de acomodar los zapatos.

—Hay que caminar bastante… Es por este lado —dijo señalando el camino hacia el bosque.

—Todo sea por alcanzar a ese imbécil.

—¿Se te ocurre quién puede estar detrás de todo esto?

—Tengo sospechosos…

—Yo también.


	13. Cap 13: Ventisca

—¡¿Pero qué demonios dices?! ¡Explícame nuevamente! —gritó Pansy quitándose la corona de su velo, estrujándola entre las manos para luego lanzarla a una silla.

Se hallaban en una sala aledaña a la capilla en donde se llevaría a cabo la boda, pero por lo que acaban de escuchar esta, nuevamente, se había cancelado. Blaise le había explicado lo ocurrido en el castillo y que al parecer hubo una confusión con los jueces de paz que oficiaría. Sin embargo, también le había dicho sus sospechas de que todo posiblemente fuese armado por alguien…

—Ya te lo dije y no me hagas contarte todo de nuevo… —dijo con voz cancina deslizando una mano por su cabellera.

—Y, ¿dónde están ellos ahora? —preguntó Lucius acercándose a Blaise y poniendo una mano en el hombro del muchacho.

—Fueron en busca del hombre que los casó, para ver si pueden rescatar el acta y evitar que la haga efectiva.

—Pero, ¿cómo pasó esto? —preguntó Narcisa acercándose hasta Clodye que había llegado junto a Blaise producto de aparición conjunta—. Usted me sorprendió cuando envié al oficial civil verdadero donde Draco y la chica Granger. Así es que finalmente la culpa no es mía de lo ocurrido… Me espanté cuando vi al juez falso sobre el altar de la iglesia y supuse de inmediato que el verdadero se había ido al castillo.

—¿Qué hizo qué Narcisa? —preguntó Pansy fuera de sí acercándose peligrosamente a su suegra, pero Lucius la detuvo.

—Fue una broma que no dio resultado —dijo Malfoy intentando calmar los ánimos. Ahora entendía a qué se refería aquella vez cuando su esposa dijo algo relativo a cambiar papeles… No la culpaba, a él tampoco le agradaba la idea de que Draco se casara con la muchacha Parkinson, porque realmente no veía amor en su hijo, lo que no significaba que él dejara de pensar de que ya era hora que Draco sentara cabeza y asumiera una vida más ordenada.

Narcisa no quería escuchar los lloriqueos de su nuera que se alejó lo bastante seguida por Cloy.

—Usted quiso cambiar a los jueces, cosa que yo misma evité… porque si no Hermione me crucia… pero si ya estaba todo en orden, ¿quién metió mano nuevamente? No creo que sea la señorita Parkinson —dijo mirando a Pansy que lloraba sentada en una silla con su maquillaje corrido, en tanto su madre le entregaba un vaso con agua.

—¿Draco en dónde estás? —preguntaba Pansy en medio de un sobreactuado e hipado llanto.

Cloy negó con la cabeza y se giró nuevamente a Narcisa.

—Los chicos han ido a buscar a ese charlatán… Hermione conoce la isla, pero estoy preocupada viene una tormenta fuerte, lo acaban de anunciar en la radio.

Narcisa frunció el ceño y miró por la ventana. En efecto, las nubes estaban bajas, la temperatura había descendido muchísimo y comenzaban a caer los primeros copos de nieve sobre Helgg.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Malfoy, tengo mucho frío —dijo Hermione un par de pasos más atrás de Draco mientras caminaban por el bosque de árboles un tanto dispersos en un sector alto pero plano.

—Insisto, tuviste la maleta de Pansy en tus manos, pudiste haber sacado algo más útil.

—Vi, vestidos y mucha lencería… creo que eso no me habrían servido de mucho.

—¿La lencería? ¡Ja! Hoy es nuestra noche de bodas, ¡sí que te habrían servido! —agregó intentando levantarle el ánimo.

—No bromees, quiero descansar —dijo apoyándose en un árbol, de verdad que estaba exhausta y el frío no la ayudaba a continuar—. Es lindo este sector. No lo recordaba así… por lo menos el lago no se ha congelado —agregó mirando un punto donde se apreciaba agua cristalina rodeada de una capa de hielo—. Ha nevado muchas veces, el lago debería haberse congelado completamente.

—Creo que está en ese proceso, Granger. Descansa unos segundos, treparé a ese árbol y veré si logro ver cuánto nos queda para llegar al refugio. Ahí descansaremos y nos protegeremos de la tormenta que nos amenaza. Estoy seguro que nevará y que no será suave —Hermione asintió y se acomodó sobre una piedra grande cubriéndose al máximo con el chal que llevaba puesto.

Draco se alejó unos cincuenta metros hasta que encontró un árbol grande y fácil de trepar, eso le gustaba porque acostumbraba a practicarlo en sus tiempos libres. Una vez lo suficientemente alto, vio que como a medio kilómetro se hallaba el puente que Clodye les había dicho y luego una pequeña colina, la cual debían sortear para encontrar el refugio. Estaba claro que ese día no llegarían donde el supuesto sacerdote, lo que primaba en ese instante era encontrar protección cuanto antes.

Un ruido, algo parecido a un grito lo alertó y giró hacia en donde había dejado a Hermione y la vio que movía sus manos. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que ella se hallaba en medio del lago y este se había quebrajado bajo sus pies. En se momento se dio cuenta de que efectivamente el lago estaba congelado y el espacio que vieron se trataba solo un sector y que ahí en donde estaban parados, era el lago, escondido tras la gruesa capa de nieve.

Bajó rápidamente del árbol, incluso dando un gran brinco desde casi un metro de altura y corrió hacia ella, pero un crujido en el piso le alertó que no podía seguir.

—Granger, mantén la calma…

—Ajá.

—Te voy a lanzar una rama y te tomas de ella, ¿sí? —Hermione no dijo nada, solo asintió, pero otra vez el piso crujió y esta vez pudo ver una marca blanca debajo de sus pies que amenazantemente se ensanchaba.

—No te muevas.

—No, no me… ¡Aahhh!

Draco vio con horror que Hermione desaparecía ante sus ojos. La capa de hielo había cedido y ella había caído al agua. La escuchó chapotear y luego hundirse.

No lo pensó dos veces, tomó la varita que traía entre sus ropas y, sacrificando el hechizo diario, el que les aseguraba el regreso al hotel, gritó seguro y con fuerza:

—¡Accio Hermione!

Y ella salió del agua, levitándola con suavidad hacia él. Rápidamente se quitó la chaqueta que traía y la cubrió. Hermione temblaba y tenía los labios morados… En tan solo segundos, su cuerpo había entrado en un estado hipotérmico. La temperatura del agua era totalmente peligrosa.

La tomó en brazos y, como ya había visto, debía seguir el sendero alrededor de la colina y dar con el refugio.

—Mal…Malfoy… —dijo ella titubeando en medio de sacudidas involuntarias de su cuerpo, debido la baja temperatura.

—Tranquila, ya llegaremos a la cabaña —miró al cielo y sitió una plumilla de nieve acariciando su nariz y luego una suave ráfaga de viento que le heló la piel—. Ventisca —no podía detenerse a pensar, solo debía apresurar el paso y buscar refugio cuanto antes. Hermione se hallaba desmayada, por lo tanto debía cargarla por casi un kilómetro en subida, aunque la colina no era muy pronunciada, pero con el viento en contra el camino se le hizo interminable.

El frío ya lo estaba calando y sabía que los últimos metros serían los más largos. Tropezó con un tronco, pero no cayó, ni soltó a Hermione. En ese momento por fin vio la primera cabaña que estaba con la puerta abierta. Se apresuró en entrar pero allí no había nada, estaba incluso destruida, con marcas de pintura en las paredes y los pocos muebles se hallaban hecho añicos. Dejó a Hermione sobre lo que era una banca y salió corriendo a la otra cabaña que estaba a un par de metros. Con una patada fuerte y certera logró abrir la puerta y esta sí estaba equipada: había una cama pequeña y unas cobijas en una repisa, de las que tomó una y regresó donde Hermione. La cubrió y, en medio de la nieve copiosa que ya comenzaba a caer en medio del viento fuerte, la llevó hasta la cabaña aledaña.

La acostó en la cama y luego cerró la puerta. Se acercó a la chimenea, arrojó unos troncos y buscó los cerillos que estaban sobre un mueble y logró encenderla.

Luego se acercó a Hermione y sin pensarlo dos veces, la giró y le bajó el cierre del vestido y aflojó el sostén, para después deslizarlo por los hombros, aprovechando de quitar incluso, su ropa interior.

Rápidamente la cubrió con una manta y comenzó a buscar entre las cosas que había en la cabaña, pero solo había una chaqueta tipo leñador en una bolsa plástica. La sacó y se la puso él. En tanto cubrió a Hermione con dos mantas más.

La habitación estaba un poco más templada e iluminada, producto de una lámpara a gas que hizo funcionar. En ese momento escuchó un golpe en la ventana y miró hacia afuera. El viento era muy fuerte, pero debía salir y asegurar el rosetón, sino, el vidrio se quebraría.

Se acomodó la capucha y salió de la cabaña. Había oscurecido y el viento casi hizo volar su cuerpo. Se sujetó con el borde la casa y logró poner seguro a la ventana. Ahí vio un mazo bastante grueso que le permitiría también afirmar la puerta de la cabaña.

Al regresar y luego de cerrar la puerta, vio que Hermione que movió en la cama. Él se sentó a un lado y ella abrió los ojos. Su rostro estaba pálido pero sus labios ya no tenían el color morado que tanto lo había preocupado.

—Veo que tu temperatura ha regresado —dijo tocando la frente de ella con la palma de su mano. Ella abrió los ojos y lo vio tan cerca, ¿qué le había pasado? ¿En dónde se hallaban? Poco a poco recordó todo y no quiso ni siquiera preguntar en lo mal que lo debió haber pasado Draco cargándola y llevándola a ese lugar.

—Mal… Malfoy… lo siento… me caí al lago.

—Así es.

—Lo lamento, no me di cuenta… creo que me perdí… pero… ¿y mi ropa? —preguntó asustada, cubriéndose con las cobijas. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Ya sabía la respuesta de Draco! Estaba claro que él se la había quitado, en su estado no podía seguir con esa ropa mojada y gélida.

—Ahí está, secándose —respondió él tranquilamente, señalando la ropa que descansaba sobre una silla secándose al calor del fuego—. Y no te preocupes si te vi o no. Lo único que me importaba era quitarte esa ropa mojada. Lo siento Granger, pero en estos casos, en lo que menos pensé era en que te daría vergüenza.

—Gracias —dijo con sinceridad. No sabía cómo pagarle a él todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella. Sin embargo, entendía que él estaba asumiendo la culpa porque si él no la hubiese inmiscuido a ella en sus enredos amorosos y faranduleros, nada de lo que estaban viviendo les hubiese ocurrido.

—No tienes qué agradecer. Además, como fuera, teníamos que llegar a este sitio… la ventisca nos impide continuar —Hermione asintió—. ¿Tienes tu hechizo diario? Así podremos irnos juntos… el mío lo utilicé rescatándote…

—No, lo lamento. Lo utilicé en la mañana para arreglar mi cabello —dijo con una mueca. Le dolía el hecho de haber malgastado su hechizo en algo tan banal como un arreglo de cabello en desmedro de algo que realmente importaba.

—Bueno, entonces, no tendremos otra alternativa que quedarnos aquí.

—¿Cuánto rato ha pasado?

—No mucho, son poco más de las tres de la tarde y ya está casi oscuro. Hay ventisca —informó mientras acercaba sus manos al fuego para abrigarse.

—¿Ventisca? ¿En agosto? ¡Maldito cambio climático! —Draco solo movió la cabeza pensando en la mejor forma de salir de ese lugar.

—Nos quedaremos hasta pasada las doce de la noche, en ese momento podremos hacer nuevamente hechizos y regresar al hotel. Ya mañana con la luz del día buscaremos la forma de contactar a ese supuesto sacerdote.

—¿A las doce de la noche? No… No… no es así como funciona la regla del hechizo diario. Se refiere a eso: a solo un hechizo por día… por tu día. Es decir, que si lo hiciste a las dos de la tarde, recién mañana después de las dos podrás hacer otro.

—¡Qué genial idea! ¿No se te habrá ocurrido a ti no? —Hermione negó con la cabeza, eso también era bastante limitante para ella, ¿cómo podría Draco pensar en que ella tenía algo que ver?—. Y mientras tanto nos morimos de hambre y frío en esta casucha.

—A ver Malfoy —dijo intentando sentarse y cubrirse con la manta—… en estas cabañas hay de todo. Tal vez en la alacena encuentres sopas para preparar, arroz, comida enlatada. Los lugareños y hasta yo misma, nos hemos preocupado de mantener estas cabañas aptas para los turistas o excursionistas que se adentren en nuestros terrenos.

—Bueno Granger, lamento informarte que la primera cabaña estaba abierta y no había nada que sirviera, hasta los muebles los han destrozado.

Hermione dio un suspiro y Draco pudo ver que se había formado una gesto de tristeza en su rostro.

—Que lamentable… En todas partes hay vándalos… una vez que pase todo eso daré aviso a la junta vecinal, hay que tomar medidas.

Draco asintió, tal vez Granger sería una excelente alcaldesa, tenía don de mando, buena voluntad y era excelente acompañante.

—Si quieres, puedes revisar los muebles, tal vez se hayan robado las provisiones de esta cabaña —Draco se acercó a lo que parecía ser una alacena y efectivamente allí habían varias cosas.

—Sí aquí está todo, hay provisiones no perecibles. Está intacto.

—Yo prepararé algo… también tengo hambre —Hermione intentó levantarse pero un dolor fuerte en la cabeza la obligó a acostarse nuevamente.

—A ver Granger: no estás bien y yo no soy tan inútil… ¿eres acaso de esas mujeres que creen que lo hombres no podemos asumir labores que por siglos se han creído únicamente femeninas? ¡Estamos en un nuevo siglo, Granger! Descansa. Yo prepararé algo, ¿sí? Quédate quieta, abrígate bien y por favor, guarda silencio. Trata de dormir. Hablas mucho, ¿lo sabes?

—Pero antes que me ponga en «modo mute», tendrás que seguir siendo valiente e ir a echar a andar el equipo electrógeno… este lugar tiene electricidad.

Draco aprovechó que Hermione había cerrado los ojos y decidió revisar la cabaña. La sala principal, funcionaba como comedor y dormitorio con una chimenea. Había una puerta que daba hacia la cocina. En donde había un par de muebles una estufa y un fregadero. La ventana estaba cerrada así que la abrió y pudo ver que el baño estaba ubicado afuera, es decir, a un par de metros de la cabaña pero se conectaba por un pequeño pasillo techado, no obstante el viento era muy fuerte y para ir, debería cubrirse bastante.

Se abrigó nuevamente y cruzó por ese pasillo para activar el equipo electrógeno. En fin, jamás se había sentido tan muggle en su vida como en ese momento. No obstante, no maldecía la situación. Es más, le resultaba, aparte de insólita, de lo más agradable considerando que hacía tiempo que su vida se tornaba monótona, pero desde que llegó a esa isla todo se hallaba revolucionado. La vida al lado de Granger había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Todos los días era algo nuevo. Atrás quedaba su escritorio colmado de papeles, contratos, asesorías y diversos documentos que el único fin que tenía era acrecentar la fortuna de la familia… Pero desde que puso un pie en Helgg todo había cambiado. La prioridad era vivir el día a día, disfrutar de los cambios bruscos del tiempo, aprovechar de compartir con la familia, reírse de estupideces como la serenata del muchacho enamorado de Hermione y lo mejor, estar en su noche de bodas con Granger, quien yacía abrigándose por haberse caído al agua congelada, y él intentando preparar una sopa instantánea que encontró en un mueble.

Luego que Hermione saboreara con gusto aquella sopa y que Draco no dejara que se levantara, se sentó frente a la chimenea, se quitó los zapatos y los puso a secar del fuego.

—Malfoy… —dijo Hermione mientras él estaba entumecido a la orilla de la fogata.

Ella se levantó, se cubrió con una manta y la otra se la puso a Draco, quien al advertir que estaba a su lado se sorprendió, pero a la vez le agradó verla mejor. Vio que ella tocó su ropa interior que colgaba en una silla, dándose cuenta de que estaba seca y, disimuladamente, se acercó a la cocina, de seguro a vestirse. Él tomó su camisa que también estaba seca y se la pasó.

—Ten Granger, ponte esto.

—Gracias —respondió ella recibiendo la camisa, sin abrir mucho la puerta. Él estaba bien con la sudadera y la chaqueta de leñador.

Luego vio que ella traía consigo una vasija para colgar en la chimenea. Era agua. Después fue a la alacena y sacó un pote de café instantáneo y lo vertió en unos jarros, trajo azúcar de otro recipiente y la puso sobre la mesa. Cuando el agua hirvió la vertió en los jarros.

—Es un proceso muy lento si magia, ¿no? —dijo Draco recibiendo con gusto el café.

—Lo es.

—¿Cómo te acostumbras a vivir en esta isla? No, no me malinterpretes, es un lugar especial, me gusta, pero… ¿sin magia? Eres bruja, ¿no?

—Bueno, al principio me sentí rara…—respondió acomodándose en una silla—, incluso quise irme, luego me dije ¿a dónde? Mi abuelo me había dicho que podía vender el hotel y ponerme con un bufete para ejercer mi profesión en la ciudad, pero si ya nadie me daba casos antes, menos después…

—A veces el nombre no lo es todo —dijo recordando las sabias palabras de un ex profesor de Hogwarts.

—Así es. haber sido «heroína de guerra» hacía temblar a todos… y en lugar de vender lo que mis abuelos me dejaron, opté por probar el negocio y ciertamente me ha gustado.

—Tus abuelos… ellos…

—Ellos viven en Francia, tienen un viñedo y solo se han dedicado a descansar. Confían en que sacaré adelante este negocio.

—Pero te dejaron un gran legado, es decir, el hotel y el castillo.

—Y es posible que el terreno sea más grande, lo que ocurre es que las escrituras no son claras y el abogado que tomó el caso, se dedicó a traspasar las construcciones a mi nombre, todavía falta ver la real dimensión del terreno. En fin, no tengo dinero, como te habrás dado cuenta, como para pagar un staff de profesionales para que realicen la revisión completa…

—Yo te podría ayudar en eso.

—¿Sí?

—¡Claro! Cuando me vaya me pasas una copia de la escritura —ella asintió—. Y dime Granger, ¿te sientes bien? Te acabas de caer a un lago congelado…

—Nunca pensé llegar a sentir tanto frío, pero estoy bien, gracias —hubo un extraño y casi incómodo momento de silencio, pero el momento de preguntar. Si no lo hacía ahora, ya no tendría chance de hacerlo. Debía salir de la dura y era momento de enfrentar a Draco—… Malfoy, aquella vez…

—¡Ja! Sabía que me lo preguntarías… alguna vez.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos aquí me... ¿cómo sabes qué quiero preguntarte? —inquirió de repente al darse cuenta de lo dicho por Malfoy, ¿usaría la legeremancia en ella?

—Lo he notado dese el primer día en que llegué.

—Pue sí… bueno… es un tema del cual guardo muchas dudas… luego de aquella mañana. Te dije «hasta luego» y no quise que me explicaras nada. Creo que sentí culpa y vergüenza…

—Fue tu culpa, Granger. Si me hubieses dado espacio a la explicación, no te habrías estado pasando películas porno todos estos años.

—¿Qué? No, no… eso no…

—Granger, recuerdo tu cara aquella vez.

—¡Pero mi ropa interior Malfoy, estaba en el suelo!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Caliento más sopa y te cuento todo, ¿te parece?


	14. Cap 14: Noche de Verano en Hogwarts

**Viernes 16 de julio de 1999. Once de la noche…**

—¡Ay, Hermione! Anda, serán solo un rato… haremos una fiesta en la sala multipropósito… —dijo Ginny tomando de la mano a su amiga de siempre. La cena y baile, bastante anticuado y recatado llevado cabo en el castillo, había dejado con ganas de más a los alumnos mayores, por lo que habían planeado el desquite en la sala que viene y va.

—¿La sala multipropósito? ¡Estás loca! ¡La destruimos durante la batalla!

—Haz estado tan metida en los exámenes y en tus postulaciones a universidades mágicas que dejaste de lado lo mejor... el fantasma de Dumbledore le confió a Harry ciertas claves para hacerla regresar. Según parece, cuando el fuego endemoniado la consumió, la sala se auto-reparó debido a la gran cantidad de hechizos de permanencia que tenían las cosas que ella guardaba, no se podían destruir con otro hechizo…

—Guau, eso es interesante.

—Vamos, Hermi… estamos invitados solo los del último año de cada casa… anda no seas aguafiestas.

—Yo también iré —agregó Luna que se acercaba a las chicas.

—Está bien. Iré dentro de un rato.

—No te creo. Te vas a acostar y mañana despertarás habiéndote perdido la oportunidad de bailar y de festejar con todos. Amiga, recuerda que esta será la última vez que compartamos en Hogwarts. Tal vez con algunos compañeros nunca más nos volvamos a ver…

—Sí, Gin, lo entiendo. Déjame ir a la habitación por ropa más cómoda y voy a la fiesta. Confía en mí. Allí estaré.

Al cabo de media hora, Hermione se hallaba frente a la entrada de la sala multipropósito, se había quitado el traje de noche y reemplazado por una falda corta, una blusa con algunos brillos y los zapatos eran unos botines de taco delgado, pero bastante cómodos. Se disponía a ingresar cuando una voz masculina, pausada y arrastrada que desde hacía años conocía, le habló.

—¿Todavía haciendo reuniones a escondidas?

—Malfoy —dijo volteándose y cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Cómo estás Granger?

Hermione lo miró incrédula, él preguntándole cómo estaba, ¿estaría ebrio? De seguro que la había buscado solo para fastidiarla pero ella no estaba dispuesta a seguirle el jueguito. El tiempo en que él la humillaba se había acabado.

—Bien, y tú —respondió desafiante.

—Yo bien. ¿No invitas? Supongo que ahí dentro tienen una fiesta.

—No creo que estés invitado… tú y tus amiguitos destruyeron esta sala.

—Ah, en eso te equivocas, Granger. Recuerda que no fui yo quien la destruyó. No sabía que Crabble invocaría un fuego que casi nos mata a todos. Además, por lo que sé, ya hay algunos Slytherin allí dentro...

—¿Sí? ¿Aquí en la fiesta? —preguntó incrédula.

—Sí, tal cual.

Hermione lo miró sin confiar del todo, pero no tenía mucho que pensar, al fin y al cabo era el último día que estaría en Hogwarts, qué más daba si invita a Draco a una fiesta.

—Muy bien, Malfoy. Te invito a esta fiesta. Pero nada de «sangre sucia», ni …

—Eso no lo volveré a decir —aquello agradó a Hermione—. Al menos no en tu presencia.

Ya sabía ella que la fantasía suele durar muy poco. Malfoy sería siempre un cretino y un bravucón, pero bueno, ya lo había invitado y lo único que restaba era ingresar y disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la noche de verano.

Adentro era como una discoteca tipo años noventa de los muggles. Mucha música bailable y un escenario en donde un par de compañeros realizaban coreografías como guiando al resto. En tanto otros bebían en algunas mesitas y en una barra en donde un elfo les servía algunos tragos y bebidas.

—Lo mejor de todo es que somos mayores de edad y podremos beber sin temor a ser regañados —comentó Draco.

—Mayores o no estamos en Hogwarts… lo ideal es que nadie nos descubra —dijo Hermione y recibió una copa que Ginny le entregó.

—Hey, Hermione, bailemos —se trataba de Seamus Finnigan que se acercó a ellas y tomó a Hermione de la cintura y la sacó a bailar.

Draco se sorprendió de que nadie objetara su presencia allí, lo que le agradó. En ese momento vio que Pansy bailaba en un costado junto a Theo Nott y por otro lado Blaise Zabini sostenía una amena conversación con Luna Lovegood. Lo extraño era que con la música estridente era poco lo que se podían escuchar, tal vez estaba con la hermosa rubia solo para mirarla de cerca.

Se acercó a la barra y el elfo le ofreció un trago fuerte, pero prefirió una bebida de fantasía. No quería embriagarse, al menos no tan pronto, ya habría tiempo para ello.

Por su lado Hermione bailaba con Seamus, pero Ginny se acercó jalándola de un brazo y llevándola hasta cerca de la barra. Seamus las siguió y Draco se acercó a ver qué pasaba.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos un show…? ¿Te acuerdas de…«Voulez Vous»?

—¡Estás loca! ¡Ja, ja, ja! No… ¿cómo se te ocurre? ¡Ese es un juego de pijamada, no para mostrarlo en público!

—Anda Hermione, será nuestra despedida, nos acompañará Parvati… Luna dijo que estaba ocupada…

—Ya veo… —dijo Hermione viendo la amena charla que tenía su amiga con un Slytherin.

—¡Será entretenido! Y recuerda que a Bill y a Charlie les encantó la «performance».

—¡Pero ellos son tus hermanos, así que no cuenta!

—Anda Granger, muéstranos tu arte o es que acaso… ¿no te atreves?…. —dijo Draco desafiándola mientras bebía de un vaso.

Ella lo miró un par de segundos, luego se puso las manos en jarra y salió nariz en alto hacia Parvati que las esperaba en la escalera aledaña al escenario, en tanto la música comenzó a sonar, momento en que cada una tomó un micrófono, dispuestas a cantar:

 _People everywhere_

 _A sense of expectation hanging in the air_

 _Giving out a spark_

 _Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark_

 _And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end_

 _Masters of the scene_

 _We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more_

 _You know what I mean_

Las chicas, con una ropa bastante artística, conseguida de seguro que con magia, se pararon en el escenario, sonrientes cual cantante de moda.

Eso le gustó. No sabía ese talento oculto de Granger y, realmente, le resultaba bastante atrayente verla con esa minifalda corta y una blusa brillante que dejaba al descubierto el ombligo en el cual llevaba un piercing brillante, por su lado Ginny y Parvati no se quedaban lejos, ambas llevaban pantalones ajustados, con botines al tono y blusas brillantes que formaban el trío perfecto que cantaba a coro:

 _Voulez-vous (ah-ha)_

 _Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)_

 _Now it's all we get (ah-ha)_

 _Nothing promised, no regrets_

 _Voulez-vous (ah-ha)_

 _Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)_

 _You know what to do (ah-ha)_

 _La question c'est voulez-vous_

 _Voulez-vous_

Y todos los presentes comenzaron a bailar, a corear la canción y a saltar, incluso Pansy se había acercado a él para invitarlo a bailar, pero no quiso, estaba embelesado mirando a las Gryffindor que mostraban un talento oculto que, evidentemente, estaba dejando a todos extasiados. Además, tenía una posición privilegiada en donde se hallaba y en más de una oportunidad sintió que Hermione lo miraba y que le cantaba a él. Debía estar loco, eso no podía estar ocurriendo… ¿o sí?

Estaba muy interesado en la artista Granger que lo había sorprendido gratamente mientras bailaba y cantaba, y en donde había visto sus perfectas piernas en esa hermosa minifalda que mostraba toda su hermosura femenina. Y sonrió satisfecho, porque dicho las palabras mágicas: desafiar a Granger. Sabía que ella era valiente y que no se dejaba intimidar por nada. Además para él resultaba atrayente verla en otra faceta que no fuera metida en medio de libros y pergaminos. Se echó atrás en la barra para seguir deleitándose del show, momento en que se dio cuenta de que Potter y Weasley hacían su ingreso a la fiesta saludando a todos.

La sonrisa se le borró al ver el rostro de esos dos cuando advirtieron a las chicas en el escenario. Tanto fue el enojo y sorpresa que ambos quisieron impedir que ellas continuaran cantando pero en medio de los abucheos de muchos e incluso Neville Longbottom los había alejado, tratando de convencerlos de que las dejara terminar. Eso se ponía cada vez más interesante porque cuando las chicas bajaron del escenario, en medio de aplausos, vio que Weasley había tomado del brazo a Hermione para increparla pero ella le había dado un fuerte empujón y se había alejado. Quiso ir a buscarla pero Theo había llegado a su lado hablando sobre una beca mágica que se consiguió para una universidad en América y estaba tan emocionado, que sintió lástima dejarlo hablando solo. Total Weasley se había ido con otra chica a un rincón y Potter hablaba con Ginny en otro sector. Eso alejaba a Granger del poco agraciado pelirrojo, pero era evidente que también se había alejado de él. No es que la quisiera como pareja de la noche, mas no estaría mal pasar un momento agradable con la estrella pop Granger.

Pero hacía rato que no la veía, los minutos corrían y no la distinguía por ningún lado. Tal vez hubiese regresado a su torre y con eso alejaba cualquier idea loca de estar con ella en un ambiente menos ruidoso, en donde realmente pudiera entablar algún tipo de conversación con ella… o bueno, para qué negarlo a estas alturas, aprovechar al máximo las pocas horas que le quedaban en Hogwarts. Tal vez nunca más se volvieran a encontrar y eso quedaría en los recuerdos de cada uno… los eternos enemigos habían terminado en una noche de pasión… Rió para sí en medio de sus locas ideas.

Desde donde se hallaba pudo ver que George Weasley repartía algunas golosinas, estaba claro que esas «inocentes pastillas de colores», a las que habían llamado Fiesta Infinita para todos tenían algo más, porque algunos andaban dando saltos sobre las mesas y otros bailaban estilo break dance en la pista. En resumidas cuentas, un descalabro, sumado a todo se comenzó a escuchar la canción «Believe» de la cantante Cher y todos gritaron como locos buscando un espacio en la pista.

En un momento un chico le ofreció el tiesto con las pastillas de colores, las cuales no aceptó porque temía a las consecuencias de estas y debía estar sobrio al otro día, pues asumiría la gerencia de la empresa de su padre, ya que él aún seguía detenido y el juicio había sido programado para dos meses más. Así que, le doliera o no, así comenzaba a madurar y a asumir responsabilidades serias en el mundo empresarial.

—Un wiski de fuego… —esa voz la conocía. Se trataba de Hermione que acaba de llegar a su lado, tambaleándose un poco y con algo de maquillaje corrido.

—¿Recibiste una de esas golosinas mágicas de Weasley?

—¿Golosinas? ¡Ah, no, no! Creo que las margaritas mágicas sí que me han pasado la cuenta.

—Y te piensas coronar con un wiski. Estás demente, Granger —dijo Draco meneando la cabeza negativamente al elfo para evitar que este le sirviera un trago a Hermione.

—Hey Hermi, ven tengo algo que mostrarte —nuevamente Seamus se había acercado a ella muy cariñosamente. Pero Draco se puso de pie y evitó que este la volviese tomar de la cintura.

—Finnigan, te informo que ella vino acompañada. Buenas noches —dicho esto tomó la mano de Hermione y caminó con ella hasta la salida. En tanto vio que Ginny y Potter, junto a otros más, bailaban en el escenario al son del Mambo Number Five.

—Oye, Malfoy ¿a dónde me llevas? —él no respondió pero la condujo hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Estaría más segura en su casa que en esa fiesta, en donde indudablemente todos terminarían hablando cantonés y pensando en asnos voladores —Oh, ya veo. Me traes a la torre… pero tú no sabes cuál es la entrada…

—¿Eso crees? —dijo mirándola en forma retadora. Se volteó hacia los cuadros hasta que encontró a la Dama Gorda—. Bombitas de agua —la mujer en el cuadro asintió y la puerta se abrió—. Llevo tantos años en este castillo, al igual que tú Granger, conozco mucho y no extrañaría que tú y tus amigos, hayan entrado también a Slytherin —Hermione solo bufó, caminando algo tambaleante hacia su habitación

—Duermo sola, Malfoy… soy peligrosa.

—Sí, claro, muy peligrosa, apenas te puedes los pies —Draco volvió a tomar de la mano a Hermione y a sostenerla con su brazo desde la cadera, conduciéndola al cuarto que ella indicó.

—No creo que Ginny llegue a dormir esta noche… de seguro que se queda con Harry. Se casan dentro de unos meses.

—Dijiste que dormías sola.

—¿Y por qué me creíste? ¡Ji, ji, ji! ¡Ay, mi cabeza!

Hermione buscó una de las camas y se sentó, en tanto Draco se dirigió al baño, con su varita hizo aparecer su pijama y una bata de seda oscura, esa noche sería inolvidable, luego de cambiarse entró nuevamente al cuarto, pero vio a Hermione con su pijama puesto, abrazando un almohadón y durmiendo. Draco rió al ver que había estado de sobra haber traído su sensual bata de seda y el champagne, pues su artista y compañera de esa noche se había dormido profundamente… incluso, ¡roncaba!


	15. Cap 15: Noche Invernal

—Entonces no pasó nada —dedujo Hermione luego de haber escuchado el relato de Draco en donde en su mente aparecieron recuerdos que creyó olvidados. Rió cuando se vio nuevamente cantando y bailando… ¡extrañaba a sus amigas!

—Nada Granger. Yo me quedé a tu lado, leyendo un libro que tenías en tu velador y también me quedé dormido, por eso en la mañana estaba acostado contigo… Pero no pasó nada…

—Oh.

—¿Te desilusiona?

—No… bueno, es decir, todo este tiempo dudé que hubiese pasado algo… bueno ya sabes… no habían huellas… —Draco rió—, así que en un momento pensé que efectivamente habíamos intentado hacer algo, pero que el sueño fue más fuerte…

—Bueno tu sueño fue más fuerte… llegabas a roncar… Yo tenía planes aquella noche… —Hermione rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, pero riendo. En ese momento la ventana de la cabaña se abrió por fuera y azotó en forma enérgica provocando un fuerte estruendo que a ambos inquietó.

—¡Demonios! Eso no nos dejará dormir. Además se pueden quebrar los vidrios de la ventana —dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la ventana.

—Es policarbonato, lo cambiamos hace poco… los vidrios no duraban nada… los vándalos los rompían, pero tienes razón, hará mucho ruido, no nos dejará dormir.

—Tendré que salir nuevamente. Debo cerrar esa ventana.

—Es peligroso, el viento corre a mucha velocidad y te congelarás.

—Tendré cuidado —Draco subió el cierre de la chaqueta leñadora que bastante grande le quedaba y se acercó a la puerta, quitó el mazo que la sostenía y luego movió la cerradura, pero al abrirla una ráfaga de viento gélido y húmedo inundó el lugar.

Hermione se acercó y sostuvo la puerta.

—Ciérrala. No se debe enfriar la cabaña —Hermione la cerró pero no del todo, se quedó con la puerta entornada en tanto ella lo esperaba, pero Draco no se demoró ni dos minutos cuando estaba de regreso, tiempo suficiente para que llegase casi congelado.

—Te debes abrigar. Ahora el señor del hielo eres tú.

Draco se acercó a la fogata para abrigarse, en tanto Hermione aseguró la puerta con el madero grueso, luego le acercó una silla a Draco para que pudiera elevar los pies hacia la fogata.

—Intentaré dormir en esta silla. Tú, acuéstate Granger. Todavía no estás recuperada del todo.

—Estoy bien. Y, por lo demás, en la cama cabemos los dos. No me mires con esa cara que no es invitación a divertirnos… se trata de supervivencia.

—¿Sí? ¿Supervivencia? ¿No temes dormir conmigo? Ahora no estás drogada, ni bebida.

—¡Pero estoy con frío! Así que no, Malfoy. Tampoco será esta noche.

—¡Eres mi esposa!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Eso mañana quedará finiquitado. Anda ven acuéstate y duérmete. Mientras más rápido nos durmamos, más rápido llega mañana.

—¡Vaya, qué filosófica!

Hermione acomodó las cobijas sobre la cama y se metió a un lado, dejando espacio para que Draco se acostara. Sentía nervios, no lo podía negar. Pero ya no sentía pudor, total, como había dicho Draco, estaban casados, aunque estaba claro que no tendrían noche de bodas.

Además estaba cansada y con frío. La temperatura había descendido demasiado. Draco se quitó la chaqueta leñadora y la colgó sobre la silla, acercándola un poco más a la fogata para que se secara, en tanto la chaqueta que él traía, ya lo estaba y la puso también sobre la cama, luego se quitó los zapatos y se acostó junto a Hermione. Era bastante estrecho pues los hombros se rozaban.

Estaban silenciosos y mirando el techo cuando un ruido cantarino y quejumbroso hizo que Hermione diera un respingo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó.

—Es viento, Granger. Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en medio de una ventisca.

—¡Lo sé! Pero esos ruidos me espantan… esta isla tiene un clima endemoniado, es como si estuviéramos en el polo. No entiendo… Malfoy, desde que ustedes llegaron…

—Ya lo sé… Es mi madre… ella es la causante de los cambios…

—¿Qué?

—Ha de estar asustada o algo así… cuando su temperamento cambia, el tiempo también lo hace, es un hechizo que no ha logrado controlar. Una vez, dice ella, que estaba peleando con mi padre por sus pedos nocturnos…

—¿Sus qué? —Hermione creyó oír mal.

—Ya sabes, pedorretas que le dan a uno cuando come frijoles… —Hermione rió—. Ella una vez quiso ventilar el dormitorio y convocó a una tempestad… desde ahí que no lo ha logrado controlar… Todos los cambios que han aparecido en tu isla desde que llegamos posiblemente sea ella la causante, realmente no lo he hablado con mi madre, porque al principio creí que tu isla era así de inhóspita pero como tú dices, es muy coincidente con nuestra llegada. En cuanto a esta ventisca me parece que mi madre podría no estar inmiscuida, es decir, es demasiado fuerte y constante, no se trata del típico hechizo involuntario de ella.

—Sí, pareciera que efectivamente es un evento de la natura… —otro ruido más fuerte en el techo y Hermione apretó las cobijas. Draco se apiadó y levantó un brazo para ella se metiera en el cuenco.

—No muerdo. Es solo para que te sientas mejor —Hermione dio un suspiro y aceptó. Total se hallaba consiente de que si estaba con Draco acostada, en una cama pequeña y con frío reinante, en más de una oportunidad sus cuerpos buscarían el abrigo del otro.

Draco, a pesar de haber salido al frío exterior estaba bastante cálido y se sentía muy bien poner su cabeza en el pecho de él…

—Creo que ahora mi madre solo abre la ventana cuando a mi padre le da… ¿cómo se llama eso…? ¿Meteorismo?

—Pobre de tu madre ¡Ja, ja, ja! —pero la risa de Hermione se apagó al oír un fuerte estruendo—. ¿Qué hacemos si el techo se vuela?

—No se va a «volar», es solo viento. Granger, tú vives aquí, sabes que estas casas con antiguas y han enfrentado inviernos crueles… ¿Y se puede saber por qué le temes tanto a los vientos?

—Recuerdo cuando andaba con Harry y Ron, ya sabes… durante la guerra… Había noches en que no dormíamos por cuidarnos entre nosotros, atentos a los ruidos… y, cuando había tormentas, los sonidos se confundían con los carroñeros… nunca estábamos tranquilos.

—Bueno, ya no hay carroñeros, ni mortífagos…

—Ojalá nunca regresen… —agregó en medio de un bostezo—. Creo que me duermo… tengo mucho sueño —ella intentó acomodarse hacia el otro lado de la cama, pero los brazos de Draco se lo impidieron.

—Vamos Granger, acomódate aquí, ambos debemos abrigarnos... el fuego se apagará en cualquier momento y no queda más leña seca. Lo único que podemos hacer es darnos calor entre ambos —Hermione entendió y se volvió a acomodar en el pecho de Draco.

—Estás abrigado, pensé que estarías frío.

—No, para que veas soy todo fuego…

—Pero de patas heladas —añadió Hermione tocando los pies de él con los de ella.

Draco sonrió cuando un brazo femenino le cruzó por el estómago. Hermione estaba cansada y al cabo de unos segundos había caído en un profundo sueño. Realmente aquellas últimas horas vividas junto a Granger, era lo que podría llamar «vida»… Vida de pareja quizá, hablar de cosas cotidianas, abrigarse en una noche invernal, reírse de tonterías… eso era tener una pareja. No se trataba de andar mostrándose sonrientes ante el lente de una cámara, decir que eran felices, besarse para las revistas, hacer regalos caros, procurar cenas románticas con varios reporteros sacando fotos… no, eso no era amor y no era romance… estar ahí con Granger, haberla sacado del lago, preparar sopa para ambos, abrigarse los pies en una fogata, e incluso salir al aire en plena tormenta solo para cerrar una ventana, podría llamarse «vida».

Eso que él no conocía y estaba seguro que ella tampoco… tan metida en sus libros, en su carrera, preocupada de mostrase fuerte ante los demás, que había dejado de lado la vida misma. Tal vez las decepciones amorosas solo obedecían a que con quienes había estado se sentían amedrentados ante ella, una mujer inteligente que podía intimidar a cualquiera, menos a él. Pues él sabía de ella en otra faceta, la de dueña de un hotel que tenía de todo, menos comodidades, que era hermoso, por su gente, no por la fachada, y que era cómodo, para quien no estaba acostumbrado a vivir bajo techo, pero era un paraíso para él, que siempre vivió en medio de lujos.

Rió con tristeza al saber que al otro día ya nada de eso quedaría, él se iría apenas lograra destruir esa acta y se casaría con Pansy, eso era lo correcto, tanto para ella como para él… ese era el camino, así estaba pactado… él no era nadie para pensar en una vida junto a Granger. Ella merecía algo mejor que un ex mortífago. Además él no podía vivir sin magia, había probado que la vida casi muggle que ella llevaba realmente le incomodaba, lo que sí le gustaba era que se adecuaba a la perfección al cuerpo de ella acostado a su lado, y eso le había agradado desde aquella vez en Hogwarts, pero la vida era mezquina y cada quien había hecho lo suyo por su lado. Tal vez aquello hubiese quedado en el pasado, pero tenía que viajar justo a Helgg para que el recuerdo regresara y de paso le dejara en claro a ella que efectivamente aquella noche nada había ocurrido entre ambos, aunque debía ser sincero, las intenciones de él iban más allá de solo acompañarla hasta su cuarto…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione despertó cuando la claridad del día iluminó la cabaña y un aroma intenso a café recién preparado, la invitaba a beberlo.

—Lo siento, Granger. Llevo muchos años entre los americanos que prefiero el café en días fríos que el té.

—Huele exquisito.

Draco estaba peinado, bañado y bastante animoso lo cual Hermione agradeció, ya que en algún momento creyó que despertaría al lado del joven insoportable que conoció en Hogwarts, pero los años no en vano pasaban y dejaban huellas. Tal vez Draco había optado por cambiar su carácter y mostrarse más afable, o tal vez, siempre fue así y el hecho de mostrarse ufano durante sus años adolescentes solo obedecía a una careta que estaba obligado a llevar.

—Anoche, en medio de la ventisca, no me di cuenta de que el baño está bastante equipado y que hay gas de tubos… lo que significa agua caliente…

—¡Ah! Por lo menos no se los han robado.

—Y el equipo electrógeno funciona bien. La luz iluminó durante la noche.

—Te juro, que si de mí dependiera, esto lo tendría diferente… pero con la junta comunitaria nos hemos preocupado bastante. Bueno, yo llevo solo unos meses pero pretendo apoyar más, sobre todo ahora que he pasado una noche aquí.

Hermione se sentó en la cama y se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba la camisa de Draco. Él estaba con la sudadera y la chaqueta algo enjuta que había tomado de las pertenencias de Pansy.

—Arreglaré ese vestido y me lo pondré —dijo refiriéndose al vestido de novia.

—Está roto, Granger.

—Pero no puedo pasearme con tu camisa… Arreglaré el vestido, es decir, lo cortaré un poco, y con lo que sobre me haré una capa…

—Creo que no planeamos nada bien. Si tan solo nos hubiésemos dado tiempo para cambiarnos ropa, preparar una mochila con lo necesario…

—Lo sé… pero bueno, ya no lo hicimos y sobrevivimos… Lo mejor de todo es que ya nos queda poco para llegar a la cabaña del sacerdote ese y lo bueno es que la ventisca acabó.

—Sí, pero todavía está frío, no cayó mucha nieve, era más viento, así que podremos caminar lo que nos queda sin mayores problemas y luego regresar.

—A las diez de la mañana queda libre mi hechizo… lo utilizaremos

—Me parece bien. Ahora levántate que el café está bueno.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Esa es la cabaña del sacerdote —dijo Hermione señalando una casa rústica construida de madera y piedra cerca de un acantilado frente al mar.

—Estábamos bastante cerca —opinó Draco.

—Sí, en medio del viento no nos dimos cuenta.

Ambos siguieron camino por el sendero de piedras, advirtiendo que aquella casa estaba habitada pues salía humo de la chimenea. Al tocar, el mismo hombre que los había casado les abrió.

—¡Ah! Son ustedes. Pensé que los vería antes por estos lados… —dijo el hombre con un toco un tanto adusto, muy diferente a como lo habían visto el día anterior durante la ceremonia.

—Y me imagino que sí sabe por qué estamos aquí —agregó Draco.

—Pues sí… bueno, pasen. No se vayan a congelar.

Draco y Hermione ingresaron a la casa en cuyo interior estaba hecha completamente de madera nativa, muebles de gruesas patas y algunas alfombras raídas en el piso. Era bastante oscura, pues las gruesas cortinas impedían que la luz solar ingresara a la estancia.

Se sentaron en un duro sofá, cubierto con una manta tejida que sorprendió a Draco quien se había sentado con todo peso, chocando con lo duro.

Hermione lo miró y quiso reír pero él le regaló una agradable mirada asesina que obligó a Hermione a tragarse la burla.

—Primero que todo, es necesario saber si estamos casado —dijo Hermione.

—Lo están —respondió Clemente en forma segura.

—E… entonces… ¿qué tenemos que hacer? ¡Se suponía que nuestra boda era falsa, solo para despistar a los periodistas! —indicó Hermione.

—¿Alguien le pagó para que lo hiciera real? —inquirió Draco.

—¿Pagarme? Pues sí… pero yo caso a la gente por amor, no por dinero. Así que no recibí nada.

—¿Quién le quiso pagar? —Draco ya sabía quién estaba detrás de todo. No era su madre, ni tampoco Clodye…

—Eso no lo diré, muchachito.

—Pero bueno, dígame… ¿es posible que el acta que firmemos quede nula? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Nula? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no se querían casar?

—Sí, pero no entre nosotros… —dijo Draco

—No puedo dejarla nula

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron a coro Hermione y Draco.

—Es que ya ha pasado una noche, y he de entender que ustedes ya tuvieron su noche de bodas.

—¡Eso no le incumbe! —Hermione se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca de enfado—. Viejo insolente, ¿qué se ha creído? —pero se guardó el comentario aunque por la cara de Draco este había entendido a la perfección lo que ella había pensado.

—Es que si ya consumaron el matrimonio…

—¡No hemos consumado nada! —le dijo Hermione.

—¿Seguros?

—Entre nosotros no ha ocurrido nada —aseguró Draco.

—Bueno, bueno… a ver muchachos… hoy estoy de buenas… la marrana puso y el pato cacareó…. Así que… —el hombre se puso de pie, buscó el libro de actas, y abrió una página del medio—. Esta es… A ver… Draco Malfoy y Jean Granger…

—Hermione —corrigió ella.

—Sí, Hermione Jean Granger… Sí, es esta —dijo el hombre arrancando de cuajo la página—. Todavía no hago el certificado, así que puedo eliminar este registro —luego arrugó la hoja y la echó a la chimenea en donde se consumió por las llamas—. Bien muchachos, están libres. Pueden irse… solteros, a sus casas.

Draco y Hermione se miraron entre sí, estaban libres y no casados.

Pero algo no andaba bien, el hilo invisible que los había unido por casi veinticuatro horas ya no estaba y cada uno volvería a lo suyo… y eso no les agradaba del todo…

* * *

. **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **HOOLAAA!**

 **Mil disculpas por la demora... pero les he traído cuatro capítulos de una!**

 **Y, como verán, ya nos queda muy poquito de esta historia que espero les haya sacado más de una carcajada.**

 **Besos a todos y pronto habrá novedades.**

 **(comenteeeeeen) Cariños, Gin**


	16. Cap 16: Nublado Variando a Parcial

**Nota de la autora: atentas a la letra de la canción** ;)

* * *

La venta de periódicos era tremenda y todos tenían portadas de Draco y Hermione… cuál de todos quería ser más amarillista que el otro, con tal de aumentar sus ventas:

 **1\. EL PROFETA** :

Noticia de Portada: «GOLPE A LA ORDEN: La heroína de guerra contrajo matrimonio con el ex mortífago Malfoy en una extraña ceremonia llevada a cabo en el confín del mundo…»

* * *

 **2\. EL QUISQUILLOSO:**

Editorial: «Hermione Granger, confundida por los nargles (abundantes por donde ella vive) se casó con Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius, ¿lo recuerdan? Aquel hombre de cabello platinado al que le brillaban los plimpies cuando estaba al lado del desnarizado del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. (Otros creen que Malfoy también sufrió un hechizo a raíz de una porción de murlap mal hecha que, el muy distraído, se bebió).

* * *

 **3\. LONDON POST:**

Noticia Destacada: «El magnate Malfoy contrajo matrimonio con una jovencita pueblerina que administra un paupérrimo hotel en una remota isla del norte de Escocia».

* * *

Hermione leyó solo los titulares de los diarios que esa tarde fueron llevados al hotel por el cartero, tal como lo hacía día por medio. Había regresado al hotel junto a Draco a eso de las once de la mañana y él no se había ido aún a Londres. Debía estar todavía en su cuarto hablando (o discutiendo) con Pansy.

Ella se había dado un buen baño de tina y ahora se encontraba apoyada en la pared, mirando cada cierto rato, la taza de té que la esperaba sobre la mesa. En tanto no se atrevía a mover, ni siquiera había soltado el ejemplar de El Profeta que tenía entre sus manos. Dio un fuerte respiro y se giró hacia la ventana, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la bahía. El paisaje era bello, no lo cambiaría por nada. Así estuviera nublado, con nieve o con sol, Helgg era un paraíso que amaba.

Desde ahí pudo divisar el helicóptero que había aterrizado durante la mañana, apenas ella y Draco llegaron de su extraña travesía en el bosque de la isla. En el improvisado helipuerto adosado a un costado del hotel, ya estaban todos listos para irse. Sin darse cuenta, sus manos comenzaron a arrugar el ejemplar que daba por hecho que ella y Draco estaban casados.

No lo había visto con desde que regresaron al hotel. Cuando aparecieron en la entrada, unas garras afiladas pintadas de color carmesí lo tomaron de un brazo y a gritos subió con él las escaleras. Pansy Parkinson ni siquiera lo había escuchado cuando quiso dar explicaciones. Pero él, la había mirado dándole a ella tranquilidad y luego siguió a la insoportable de su novia. Desde su cuarto escuchaba los gritos de ella y que él no respondía. Estaba segura que Draco se había tapado los oídos o se estaba conteniendo. Luego de aquello, se refugió en la habitación para descansar y comer algo.

Pero a esa hora los gritos habían cesado y solo se escuchaba el sonido las hélices. Ya venían por ellos y no entendía por qué sentía una especie de vacío en el estómago. Rió y negó con la cabeza al creer que iba a echar de menos a Draco o al hecho de que ya no tendría en qué pensar y eso realmente le provocaba una molestia, ¿por qué? Ni idea… o sí, claro que lo sabía, pero era mejor no reconocerlo, porque sabía que si lo hacía estaría perdida.

De soslayo dio un vistazo al vestido de novia que había dejado colgado y era un verdadero desastre. Cuando saliera de la isla y pudiera hacer más magia, lo arreglaría y se lo regresaría a Narcisa. No tenía por qué guardarse algo que no le pertenecía y tan raros recuerdos le traería. Jamás diría que «malos» porque mal no la había pasado al lado de Draco. Al contrario, había sido su mejor aventura en años.

En ese momento pudo ver en las cercanías del hotel a su admirador adolescente junto a su improvisada, pero fiel orquesta, que se acercaban a la ventana. Esta vez uno de sus amigos tocaba una gaita, que hacía un ruido de pitillo desafinado y totalmente ajeno a la entonación de la canción, Hermione los miró resignada dispuesta a escucharlo, atenta a la nueva serenata.

— _No puede haber, ¿dónde la encontraría?, otra mujer igual que tú_. _No puede haber…_

— _(«desgraciada» semejante)_ —dijo en coro su amigo, con un hilo de voz haciendo una extraña y exagerada mueca de inspiración y romanticismo. Erick lo miró algo enojado y prosiguió su canto:

— _Desgracia semejante, otra mujer, igual que tú._ _Con iguales «contracciones», con las expresiones que en otra sonrisa «la tenía yo»._

 _Con esa mirada atenta a mi «insurgencia» cuando me salía de la «habitación»._ _Con la misma fantasía, la capacidad de aguantar el ritmo despiadado de mi mal «olor»_ …

Hermione rió de buena gana al escuchar atenta la letra que, a pesar de haber un ruido externo, lograba entenderla a cabalidad, dada la preparación con la que venía su serenata: un parlante portátil y un altavoz en forma de cintillo.

—Así que con Malfoy —una voz masculina en medio de la habitación hizo que diera un brinco del susto.

—¡Por la mierda Harry Potter, voy a poner un hechizo a mi dormitorio! ¿Qué tal si estoy sin ropa u ocupada?

—¿Con Malfoy? —preguntó su amigo arqueando una ceja y acercándose a la silla que estaba a un costado de la ventana.

—¡Con quien sea! Eso no te debe importar. Además, te prohíbo que aparezcas en mi cuarto, ¿entendido? —dijo enfada arrojando el periódico a la cama.

—¡Vaya! ¡Estas irascible…! ¿Qué te pasa?

—Lo siento Harry, pero para otra vez, toca a la puerta, ¿sí? —agregó Hermione dando un respiro y tratando de controlarse. Realmente su amigo la había sorprendido por la manía que tenía de aparecerse de esa forma. Está bien que fuera como su hermano pero eso no le daba derecho a meterse en su intimidad. Esperaba que ahora le quedara claro.

—Está bien, lo siento… creo que eso de que somos como hermanos a ratos no funciona.

—Los hermanos también se reservan su intimidad, espero que lo entiendas.

—¿Sí? ¿Se reservan su intimidad?, como casarte y no invitar a ninguno de tus amigos ¡Y para colmo con Malfoy!

—No estoy casada —dijo moviendo la mano como quien espanta una mosca.

—¿No? ¿Y esos diarios? ¿Y todo el revuelo que existe en el ministerio al saberse de la noticia? ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? ¿Viste El Profeta?

—¡¿Y por qué demonios le creen a Rita Skeeter?! Harry, se trata de una comedia que se nos salió de las manos…

Harry frunció el ceño, su amiga había dicho «nos», es decir, ¿ella estaba confabulada con Malfoy? ¿Qué se había perdido? Al parecer Hermione, le tendría que contar varias cosas. No se iría con la duda.

—¿Tú y Malfoy?

—¡Ajá! ¡Y no me mires con esa cara, que ante mí no eres auror, ni yo he cometido un delito! ¡No me gustan los interrogatorios!

—Está bien, está bien… estás insoportable.

—Bueno, quieres o no oír la verdad.

—Sí, Hermione. Claro que quiero oírla, pero calma —ella le regaló una de sus más preciadas miradas asesinas y Harry sintió que se encontraba nuevamente sentado frente al pleno del Wizengamot, como aquella vez que repelió a un par de dementores frente a su primo en Privet Drive.

—Draco… Malfoy quería crear un distractor para poder casarse tranquilamente con su novia de años… Pansy Parkinson… así que yo me presté para suplantarla… La idea era llevar a cabo dos matrimonios al mismo tiempo, el verdadero, para amigos y familiares y el falso para hacer caer a los paparazzi…

—Pero según me enteré, sí te casaste.

—Bueno, sí. Alguien cambió a los jueces… es decir, enviaron al verdadero a la supuesta boda falsa… Pero con Draco logramos evitar que le diera curso al documento… esa es otra historia, pero en pocas palabras, el acta fue destruida y seguimos tan solteros como al principio.

—Eso es raro, el acta se firma y… se firma, es decir, para destruirla, debe haber un divorcio… creo que eso lo sabes, ¿no?

—Sí, claro que lo sé. No obstante, el hombre que ofició el matrimonio dijo que no él no había enviado ningún documento a Edimburgo… ya sabes lo alejado que está Helgg y que por lo tanto el matrimonio no se había hecho efectivo, sobre todo si no estaba consumado.

—Pero pasaste la noche con Malfoy —sentenció Harry suspicaz.

—¡Ay Harry, por favor, basta! Si me acosté con Malfoy o no, es un problema mío.

—¡Ah! O sea que reconoces haberte acostado con él —Hermione rodó los ojos. Su amigo se estaba pasándose de la raya, eso a él no le importaba.

—¿Y qué si hubiese pasado algo entre nosotros? Pero no… no pasó nada.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ay, Hermione tu vida es un enredo! Yo creo que sigues casada con Malfoy.

—No me asustes, Harry.

—Voy a investigar todo, ¿te parece? —Hermione asintió—, porque debes reconocer que todo es muy inverosímil... totalmente increíble.

—No te preocupes, Draco lo hará.

—¡Guau! Veo que confías mucho en ese hurón agringado.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Harry, no seas celoso. En estos días lo he conocido en otra faceta, y déjame decirte que el Malfoy que conocimientos en Hogwarts no tiene relación con este… ni su padre es la sombra de lo que era. Han pasado tantos años desde ese entonces…

—Tal vez la vida cambia a la gente.

—Así es. La vida…

—Bueno, te dejo con tu vida… voy a ver a Ginny y a calmarla un poco. Ella y Luna creo que estaban con un patatús porque no las habías invitado a la boda.

—¡Ja! Dile a Gin que el día que me case ella y Luna serán mis damas de honor y que cantaremos nuevamente «Voulez Vous».

—¿Cantarán qué?

—«Voulez Vous», ellas entenderán.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Sí, ya me imagino qué es eso… como aquella vez en la Sala de Menesteres, ¿no?

—Ajá.

—¡Ah! Hermione, antes que me olvide… pronto el ministerio llamará a una especie de plebiscito… quieren hacer esta isla exclusiva de magos.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero qué pasará con la gente muggle del pueblo y con la caleta de pescadores?

—Parece que tendrán que irse… ya sabes las tretas del ministerio.

—Utilizando hechizos.

—Somos magos, Hermione, y quieren hacer esta isla una especie de santuario para retiros espirituales, actividades de autocuidado de equipos de trabajo, en fin...

—A eso se le denomina «dictadura mágica». ¿No bastó con que un mago oscuro quisiera apoderarse de todo que ahora quieren echar a los muggles de sus casas?

—Bueno… es así, yo solo te aviso, sabes que no depende de mí. Debes estar atenta para cuando tengas que ir a votar.

—Está bien, gracias.

Harry asintió y salió de la habitación por la puerta. Ya le había quedado claro que si quería seguir con vida, jamás debía utilizar la aparición en el cuarto de su amiga.

Hermione volvió a mirar por la ventana, advirtiendo que los padres de Pansy iban a abordar el helicóptero, ella los seguía unos pasos más atrás algo cabizbaja, acompañada de Blaise. Draco debía ya estar en el helicóptero. Mejor así, no quería verlo para despedirse. Sentía que así debía ser. Total, lo de ellos se remitía solo un contrato poco convencional y, al final de cuentas, él era un pasante más en su hotel sin estrellas.

Un par de golpecitos en la puerta la alertaron. Tal vez a Harry se le había olvidado decir algo, pero no se trataba de él, era Draco quien estaba frente a ella.

—Pensé que te habías ido ya —dijo algo confundida.

—No, todavía, no. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, adelante —se hizo a un lado para él entrara, luego cerró la puerta.

—Tu cuarto es agradable… pero pequeño —dijo mirando la habitación y sintiendo el fresco aroma de la colonia de baño de ella.

—Bueno, las mejores habitaciones del hotel son para los invitados —Draco sonrió.

—¿Tienes lo que te pedí? —Hermione lo miró un par de segundos sin entender—. Me refiero a los documentos de tu herencia.

—¡Ah, sí, sí! Aquí la tengo —dijo acercándose a una gaveta de su velador desde donde extrajo una carpeta con los documentos dentro—. Tómate tu tiempo, no es urgente.

—Sí que lo es —refutó Draco recibiendo los papeles—. Le diré a mi abogado que revise.

—Okey.

Hubo un extraño silencio entre ambos. Hermione sentía que le temblaban las piernas y a Draco se le había secado la garganta. Tal vez ambos pensaran que estaban actuando como niños, así que juntos hablaron.

—Es… —Draco calló y le dio espacio para ella continuara.

—Bueno, yo solo te pido que también indagues respecto del matrimonio, ¿te imaginas que te vayas a casar con tu novia y no puedas?

—Sí, sí, eso también lo veré. Quédate tranquila… Bueno, te avisaré cualquier cosa que sepa.

—Bien, gracias.

—¿Draco estás ahí? Hijo, es hora, hay que aprovechar el buen tiempo —era la voz de Narcisa apurándolo.

—Sí, mamá lo sé. Adelántate, ya voy yo.

—No te demores —replicó Narcisa alejándose.

—Es hora.

—Sí, es lo es… Espero que te vaya bien en tu matrimonio —Draco sonrió.

—Sí, claro, mi matrimonio…

—¡Ah! Antes que se me olvide —otra vez se acercó a la mesita de noche, pero esta vez extrajo un frasco con pastillas—. Ten, dale esto a tu mamá… con ello ayudará a tu padre… son unas grajeas muggles que se utilizan mucho para el meteorismo —Draco sonrió pero las recibió de buena gana, su madre estaría eternamente agradecida—. Adiós Malfoy —Draco asintió sin decir nada volteándose para abrir la puerta e irse.

Hermione dio un fuerte respiro a la espera que él saliera de la habitación, pero no supo qué hacer cuando él dejó sobre la cama la carpeta y la miró fijamente.

Ella retrocedió asustada, temblando por la mirada suplicante de él. Pero Draco avanzó unos pasos hasta ella tomándole la mano, luego con su brazo libre logró rodearla por la cintura. Se acercó más y Hermione sintió su contacto, su aroma y la fuerza con que la sostenía.

El pánico y la ignorancia de qué iba a ocurrir, hizo que perdiera la voz, que casi se ahogara y sabía que sus mejillas estaban encendidas. Nunca se había encontrado en una situación similar, al menos jamás la imaginó con Draco. Sí, estaba paralizada, presa de la incertidumbre, las dudas y también, para qué negarlo a esas alturas, por la fascinación que él despertaba en ella.

—Di… dijiste que te irías…

Él asintió, pero no dijo nada, sus ojos grises estaban perdidos en la mirada marrón de ella, en el aroma femenino, en su delicada cintura y en las ganas enormes que tenía de besar esa boca que lo incitaba como nada en el mundo. Y no estaba dispuesto a perder nuevamente la oportunidad… no, esta vez no. Soltó la mano de ella, pero no perdió su contacto, pues tomó su pelo y lo enrolló con un dedo utilizándolo como brida para acercar la cara de ella a la suya. Sus facciones se borraron y todo cuanto Hermione podía ver, eran sus hermosos ojos grises a tan solo un centímetro de los de ella, con las pupilas dilatadas que parecían no ver.

—No me quiero ir —murmuró. Y, sin pensarlo, sin dar aviso, cubrió la boca de ella con la suya.

Para Hermione era imposible defenderse de su pasión, la dominó, haciéndola abandonar cualquier atisbo de defensa. ¡Diantres! ¡Lo deseaba desde hacía tanto! La sangre que corría por sus venas ardía, subía ante el toque mágico de sus manos. Su boca se abrió para recibirlo con dulzura. Su cuerpo despertó como si lo hubieran dotado de una vida nueva. Cada centímetro vibraba y sus partes más íntimas pulsaban un terrible deseo de tomar y de ser tomada. Era una nueva sensación que jamás había experimentado. Con Draco era todo diferente. Sabía que ese beso cambiaría todo… que ya nada sería lo mismo. Y, sin embargo, no podía aceptarlo. Él tenía novia, se casaría… ella solo era la novia de trampa…

Desesperada, lo empujó con suavidad y bajó la mirada. Sentía que sus labios le ardían, y que no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

Draco dio un fuerte respiro y la soltó, ¿cómo podía rechazarlo cuando él sabía que ella ansiaba ese beso tanto como él?

—No tengas miedo, Granger.

—No te tengo miedo.

—Sabes a qué me refiero. No tengas miedo a enamorarte… nuevamente —ella levantó su vista y vio en él, sinceridad y amor… amor verdadero.

—Sabes que no puedo pensar en… en que tú y yo.

—Sí, piénsalo.

Draco se acercó a ella y le robó furtivamente otro beso, tomó carpeta que había arrojado en la cama y salió por la puerta… al cabo de unos segundos escuchó los pasos en la escalera que se perdían a medida que él se alejaba.


	17. Cap 17: Cambio de Estación

La brisa fría acarició su rostro con delicadeza o tal vez con fuerza… Hacía varios minutos que estaba parada en la orilla del acantilado y, si no había sentido nada al contacto con el viento, de seguro estaba en proceso de congelación. El día estaba oscuro, frío, con nubes bajas y el hielo le calaba los huesos. Invierno, fuerte, cruel y solitario… como tantos días en Helgg.

Habían pasado casi cinco meses desde que él se había ido… cinco meses en silencio. Sabía que ese beso de despedida no significaba nada… al menos no para él. A esas alturas debía estar casado, feliz y en silencio, escondido de todos, disfrutando de la vida, junto a la mujer que amaba… Sí, tal como él se lo merecía. Tal vez aquel beso era solo una especie de adiós y un gusto que ambos se debían y ella, cual adolescente inexperta y soñadora, idealizó como algo especial en la vida de él. Sabía que Draco estaba hecho para el mundo, las luces, el bullicio y la fama, y Pansy era la única que se lo podía dar. ¿Qué tenía ella de especial? Pues al parecer nada que a él le interesara…

En su vida, solo existía un hotel que no lograba conseguir su primera estrella, a pesar de haber subsanado muchas observaciones, parecía que la junta de hoteles se había puesto en pie de guerra exigiendo ahora internet, televisión satelital y paneles solares… Por lo menos los dos primeros requerimientos los había logrado cubrir, con todo el trabajo realizado durante la estadía de los Malfoy en el hotel. Sabía que tanto Zabini como Draco le habían pagado más de lo que habían pactado y estaba claro que ninguno de los dos iba a aceptar que ella les devolviera un centavo… Además Clodye le había entregado un dinero extra con el cual pagó las horas de los trabajadores contratados, dinero del cual dudaba la procedencia, pero estaba segura que a más de un periodista no deseado, su ayudante había dado alojamiento, cobrando algo extra… rió con tristeza, ansiaba esos locos días cuando el clima era inestable y la dupla Malfoy-Zabini le proponían estupideces que ella aceptaba de buena gana…

Sonrió una vez más, ¡qué ilusa! Creyó que Draco en algún momento regresaría a ahí… con ella… en donde ni los demonios iban… aquel lugar tan aparado e inhóspito, que solo ella se atrevía a mantener un hotel que recibía de promedio un par de pasajeros al mes… la cosa no daba para más. Se había consumido todo lo ganado con su arduo trabajo como novia de trampa y ya no tenía en qué apoyarse. Debía emigrar… la isla ya no era lo mismo. Además, el ministerio se había empecinado en erradicar a los muggles de la caleta para dejar a Helgg como una especie de santuario o retiro espiritual mágico. Esperaba con tristeza el resultado de las votaciones a las que había ido durante la mañana… Sabía que en el mundo mágico aún había personas que ponían la línea divisoria muy marcada entre gente mágica y no mágica. Y sabía que, a pesar de que esa isla no les pertenecía, votarían para que los muggles se alejaran. Si eso ocurría, ese lazo que tenía con Helgg, su gente, su exquisita comida… el paisaje, la aventura, todo lo tendría que olvidar, porque ya no sería lo mismo… ¿qué pasaría con la gente que vendía el pesado fresco y las centollas? ¿La familia de Erick? ¿Y todos los pescadores que tan bien la trataban? ¿La señora de la cantina del pueblo? ¿La que tenía el restaurant con la mejor sopa de mariscos que había probado en su vida? ¿El párroco? ¿El Alcalde? ¡Hasta sus padres! Todos tendrían que irse… y así decían que solo Voldemort ansiaba la supremacía mágica. Ya se daba cuenta de que cuando hay poder y magia, poco o nada importa lo que los muggles pudieran opinar…

Un dolor de angustia, así como cuando sintió miedo por la vida de sus padres, era el que la invadía. Había pasado momentos tan lindos en esa isla que le era prácticamente imposible pensar en cómo sería su vida si se tenía que emigrar. Pero como fuera, eso ocurriría… sabía que si la votación le era favorable, tampoco podría continuar. No tenía los medios como para seguir manteniendo el hotel que día a día presentaba un nuevo problema, las exigencias… lo apartado de todo… sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría regresando a lo suyo, rentando una oficina en el Londres mágico y tomando casos domésticos para llevar a juicio. No debía quejarse, al fin y al cabo eso era para lo que había estudiado y, quiéralo o no, era buena en ello. Brillante, tal vez, pero muchos del ministerio le habían puesto demasiadas piedras en el camino, dificultando su carrera, obstaculizando un posible cargo de importancia… de seguro más de alguno vio que su piso temblaba al lado de alguien que siempre brilló con luz propia, que sin un apellido mágico de renombre había logrado tener siempre las mejores calificaciones y ante ellos, siempre las mafias, las colusiones, la mala fe de algunas personas, lograron apagar una luz que tal vez podía dar mucho por una comunidad que hoy, con su líderes, estaba dispuesta a seguir poniendo los pies sobre los más débiles.

Otra ráfaga de viento le indicó que pronto oscurecería, la luz del día era por solo algunas horas y ya pronto comenzaría a caer la nieve invernal y la temperatura bajaría muy rápidamente.

Se abrazó a sí misma acomodando el largo chaleco de lana gruesa que Molly le había tejido para su cumpleaños. Giró sobre sus pies y se encaminó de regreso al hotel. El frío casi la curvaba al caminar, pero no sería largo el trayecto, pues una moto aparcada en un vetusto árbol la esperaba. Sí, al fin se había comprado ese medio de transporte que tanto le servía para poder desplazarse en medio de las colinas. Montó sobre ella y dirigió ruta por el sendero pastoso hasta el hotel.

Las luces navideñas de las ventanas indicaban que pronto tendría una cena con sus padres y tal vez sería el último año que pasara Navidad en Helgg…

Dejó la motocicleta cubierta con una lona impermeable y caminó hasta la entrada, momento en que la plumilla húmeda comenzaba a caer. Sería una navidad muy nevada… abrió la puerta y las campanillas anunciaron su llegada. Una cabeza apareció detrás del mesón de la recepción.

—¿Te cansaste de ordeñar mariposas?

Hermione sonrió mientras colgaba el chaleco en el perchero y tomaba otro seco para cambiárselo.

—¿Alguna novedad, Cloy? —preguntó Hermione.

—No, ninguna —respondió la mujer guardando algunos ejemplares de revistas nuevas y periódicos que habían llegado durante la tarde en el estante ubicado detrás de ella.

—No me digas… de seguro apareció otro reportaje hablando de mi supuesto matrimonio con Malfoy —añadió Hermione adivinando alguna publicación en una de esas revistas que tan ágilmente su ayudante había metido en el mueble. Se acercó a la cafetera y la encendió mientras preparaba una taza.

—No, creo que se olvidaron… el joven Malfoy dio una buena conferencia de prensa diciendo que todo había sido un mal entendido, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Aja… —Hermione no quería hablar de ese tema, porque sabía que en el fondo el hecho de saber que efectivamente no se casó con Malfoy hacia que un pequeño malestar se le formara en el pecho.

—Estás enamorada de él, ¿no?

—¡Oh vamos, Cloy! ¡Por supuesto que no!

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —agregó remedando lo dicho por Hermione, en medio de una mueca—. Estás con cara de muerta viviente desde el día que se fue… y más cuando pediste ese certificado de matrimonio y apareces como soltera…

—No digas eso. Él ya está casado, de seguro. Y yo, soltera. Y unas cuantas más de la isla… ese tipo era un charlatán —añadió refiriéndose al hombre que supuestamente los había casado aquel día en el castillo.

—Por lo menos del servicio civil viene semana a semana a revisar los casos puntuales, a muchos les ha servido para analizar si siguen o no casados…

—Es mejor estar soltera.

—Lo dices para autoconsolarte, Hermione, porque luego de la conferencia de prensa, nada de él hemos sabido…

—De seguro está de luna de miel, no hay que indagar mucho en ello. Se olvidó de la isla, de todo lo que aquí ocurrió. Es eso.

—¡Ay, qué mártir! ¡Y ahora vete a llorar a tu cuarto…! ¡Debiste haberlo amarrado en tu cama y encerrado en tu habitación! —Hermione la miró divertida.

—¡Clodye! Mejor te dejo, iré a ver la cena…

—Está lista. Anda vayamos al comedor y mañana no te preocupes por nada, que la cena de Navidad la estoy organizando con tu madre.

—Gracias.

—¡Ah! Y no cuentes con Molly o con Arthur, porque ambos irán a Londres… dijo que se juntará toda la familia en El Hormiguero.

—¿En dónde? —preguntó Hermione intrigada.

—En su casa.

—¡La Madriguera!

—Ahí mismo.

Hermione subió a su cuarto y luego de revisar algunas facturas se acercó a la ventana a mirar la luz lejana del faro. Bajaría a cenar y luego se acostaría y trataría de no pensar. Tal vez Draco la estaba pasando tan bien, quien sabe en qué isla maravillosa, de arenas blancas y hermosas palmera, tomando piñas coladas bajo la sombrilla y ella, si no fuera por la salamandra, estaría congelada…

En ese instante una música comenzó a escucharse. Ya sabía de qué se trataba… era la serenata nocturna que constantemente Erick le llevaba, pero la técnica había cambiado… llegaba en un vehículo antiguo, que de seguro funcionaba como en Los Picapiedra… con fuerza humana… y comenzaba a tocar una canción, y hoy era el turno de Bryan Adams.

Look into my eyes

 _You will see_

 _What you mean to me_

 _Search your heart_

 _Search your soul_

 _And when you find me there, you'll search no more…_

Esta vez no quiso seguir mirando por la ventana, si no que movió la cortina cubriendo el vidrio y puso seguro… —son como gatos— recordó las palabras de Draco y bajó a cenar. Por cansancio el muchacho se hartaría de sus serenatas y terminaría yéndose. Debía entender que entre ella y él había un mundo que los separaba. Y él tenía un mundo por conocer.

* * *

El día amaneció blanco pues había nevado toda la noche, pero a eso de las seis se había calmado. De seguro el puerto estaba cerrado y no llegaría un ferry en varios días. Solo esperaba que Harry fuera a verla para darle el resultado de la votación. Así sabría cuánto tiempo más le quedaba en la isla. Se abrigó y bajó a desayunar, pero Clodye no estaba en su lugar de trabajo. Acostumbraba a levantarse muy temprano, tal vez el frío la haya hecho quedarse unos minutos más en cama, total no había nadie que se hospedara en el hotel y, con el puerto cerrado, era prácticamente imposible que recibieran inquilinos por bastante rato. Pero al mirar la caja de las llaves vio que varias faltaban y que el libro de registro no estaba sobre el mueble en donde solía mantenerse, si no que se encontraba abierto sobre el mesón. Tal vez hubiese llegado alguien al hotel. Mientras se dirigía a ver los nombres en el libro, un ruido en la escalera la alertó, impidiéndolo.

—¿Cloy?

—No, por aquí no está.

—¡Ay, mierda! Harry Potter, ¿hasta cuándo te apareces así? —su amigo estaba en la entrada, al pie de la escalera.

—«Hola amigo, qué gusto verte».

—Hola, Harry… es que me asustaste.

—Esa era la idea —dijo sonriendo.

—¡Maldito!

—Vine a decirte lo de la votación —dijo algo sonriente, lo cual a Hermione sorprendió e intrigó.

—¿Y cómo nos fue? Es decir, ¿cuándo me tengo que ir?

—¿Irte? No, amiga… no te puedes ir de tu isla.

—Que no es «mi isla», la quiero como si lo fuera, pero…

—Error, Hermione Granger. Hoy, te has equivocado —agregó una voz que venía de la escalera. Giró y lo vio a él, creyó morir al ver a Draco cargando con una carpeta en sus manos.

—La isla es tuya, Hermione. Y, por tanto, el ministerio no puede decidir en propiedad privada.

—Así es —agregó Harry—. Malfoy me contactó hace unos días porque se enteró de lo que ocurriría con Helgg y no quise avisarte hasta que todo se comprobara.

—Granger, la isla es completamente tuya…

Hermione estaba atónica y nerviosa, sentía que temblaba. Recibió la carpeta. Y Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba sobrando, al ver las miradas de ellos. Además que Malfoy no fue muy disimulado que digamos al hacerle un gesto con la cabeza para que se largara.

—Este… Bueno, yo… voy a tomar desayuno con Cloy que ha de estar con tus padres, Malfoy.

—¿Tus padres están aquí?

—Sí, y también Theo y Blaise… mis amigos… ¿recuerdas a Nott? —Hermione asintió—. Decidimos venir por unos cuantos días… así pasaremos las fiestas de fin de año en este hotel sin estrellas.

—¿Días? Pero… —a Hermione se le hizo problema el tener hospedada gente en el hotel, no tenía los medios, el puerto estaba cerrado, ¿de dónde sacaría empleados para atender? Y, ahora que lo analizaba, ¿cómo habían llegado? De seguro cada uno había gastado su hechizo diario.

Draco tomó de la mano a Hermione y la condujo a la sala. Cerró la puerta e hizo un encantamiento para que nadie los escuchara.

—Te meterás en un lío… me imagino que más de un hechizo has realizado hoy.

—No pasará nada. Puedo hacer los hechizos que quiera, esta isla es tuya, el ministerio ha quitado la restricción… no puede tomar determinaciones en algo que no les compete.

Hermione rodó los ojos…. si lo hubiera sabido antes, mucho trabajo se habría ahorrado, por lo menos ahora ya tendría cómo atender a sus pasajeros… con magia era más fácil el trabajo, sobre todo si los inquilinos también eran magos.

—¿Y Pansy? —temerariamente preguntó y Draco se encogió de hombros.

—No sé —respondió sincero.

—¿Cómo que no sabes?

La condujo hasta un sillón cercano, sentándose a su lado, mientras que con la varita apuntó a la chimenea y la encendió.

—Cuando nos fuimos de aquí, yo ya sabía que con ella ya nada sería igual y que definitivamente entre nosotros nada podía existir.

—Pero, ¿por qué te demoraste tanto en venir, en ponerte en contacto conmigo? Pensé que te habías casado…

—Siempre supe de ti... sabía cómo estabas, qué hacías, a dónde ibas… y cada noche te dedicaba una canción diferente…

—¿Tú? Pero…

—Le pagué a tu admirador para que te trajera una canción cada noche y me dijera cómo estabas… no quería acercarme todavía porque no sabía cuándo dejaría todo listo para poder regresar libremente… sabía que si te veía antes, no terminaría los pendientes… así que por eso le pagué a tu erizo para que trajera canciones… y no que las cantara.

—Sabes que el trabajo infantil está penado por ley —agregó ella con una sonrisa.

—¡Ay, Granger!

—¿Y qué pasó con Pansy?

—¿Recuerdas los calzoncillos de Bob Esponja?

—¿Los calzoncillos de…? ¿Qué tienen que ver? —recordaba con nitidez aquel día en el castillo cuando, buscando algo cómodo qué ponerse en las pertenencias de Pansy, encontró unos llamativos calzoncillos que mostró a Draco con la intención de fastidiarlo, pero si bien en el momento no le llamó la atención, estaba claro que Draco no dijo nada porque algo a él también había sorprendido.

—Mucho. Ese día que me los mostraste, cuando los encontraste en la valija de Pansy, supe que todo con ella estaba perdido, que no era para mí, que no la quería como esposa, en fin…

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Esos calzoncillos no eran míos… —Hermione abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa—. Sí, esa expresión debí mostrar en ese momento, pero me contuve hasta que estuvimos solos en Londres y la confronté.

—Lo lamento.

—No… no te preocupes, está bien…. Tenía que pasar tarde o temprano… ¿y sabes de quién eran esos calzoncillos? —Hermione negó, ¿le importaba aquello? ¿Acaso ella conocía al dueño?—. Eran del paparazi poco agraciado ese… el italiano llamado Estefany —dijo Draco sin esperar a que Hermione respondiera.

—¡No!

—Oh, sí. Todo el tiempo... siempre fue ella quien lo llamaba, quien le decía en dónde estábamos... en fin, por lo que Pansy confesó el tipo tenía unas fotos comprometedoras de ella y la chantajeaba con publicarlas... un enredo que solo ella se entendía. Al parecer se metió con él y luego sintió culpa, y por eso quería solo casarse.

—Y cazarte.

—¡Exacto! Tal como dijo mi madre... pero sí, así fue.

—Y ella, ¿dónde está ahora?

—Con él, en algún lado, supongo… Realmente hace tiempo que no sé nada de ellos.

—Debiste haberme informado lo que estaba ocurriendo. Llegué a creer que no regresarías.

—Estaba haciendo algunos arreglos, como te dije hace un momento. Además tengo muchos planes con tu hotel… claro, si me permites ayudar.

—¿Ayudar? ¿Aquí? Pero tú vives en Estados Unidos…

—Eso ya no es tan así… Bueno, como tu esposo, podré ser parte de tus negocios —Hermione lo miró sin entender—. Así que finiquité todos los míos en América y pretendo quedarme contigo.

—Espera, espera… estoy confundida… ya no tienes negocios, no te casaste pero sí quieres tener negocios conmigo y…

—Y casarme contigo… casarme con «ese»… no con «zeta» —agregó haciendo el momento de las letras en el aire.

—Este… es que... ¿casarte conmigo?

—¡Con quién más! ¡Contigo, Granger!

—Para casarse hay que amarse.

—Lo sé. Si no me amas, me iré. Si no me has pensado todo este tiempo, me iré. Si no me has extrañado, me iré…

—Te amo —respondió acariciando su rostro.

—Lo sé, Granger. Y yo a ti.

Draco la miró y sonrió suavemente acercándose a sus labios y la besó

—¡Ah! Mis cosas ya están en la habitación —agregó mirándola a los ojos poniendo detrás de su oreja un mechón castaño que estaba cerca de su rostro.

—Vi que Cloy no tenía el libro en su lugar, ¿ya se registraron todos?

—Mis padres, mis amigos, pero yo no. Mis cosas están en tu cuarto —respondió descaradamente y Hermione quedó con la boca abierta—. ¿Acaso pensabas que me iba a quedar en otro lugar que no sea contigo, a tu lado y en tu cama? Y no digas que voy muy rápido, mira que me debes un par de noches —Hermione sonrió—. Y ahora dime… tengo una duda desde hace años… ¿sigues teniendo el pearcing en el ombligo?

—Pensé que te habías fijado en ese detalle aquella vez en que me desvestiste mientras estaba casi congelada…

—No miré nada, Hermione… te lo dije, me preocupé por salvarte…

—Fuiste muy bueno conmigo.

—Y dime, ¿lo tienes?

Hermione sonrió pícara y se mordió el labio interior, realmente el imaginarse compartiendo dormitorio con Draco, como pareja, ciertamente la incitaba demasiado, era el sueño que hacía meses se repetía una y otra vez.

—Eso lo descubrirás en la noche.

—Haré un hechizo entonces para que el día pase luego —añadió volviendo a besarla.


	18. Cap 18: EPÍLOGO

¡Uno, dos, tres! Todos gritaron a coro y Draco consiguió destapar el champagne chorreando un poco del líquido pero logrando llenar su copa y la de Hermione. Luego cruzaron sus brazos y bebieron.

—¡Bravo! —se escucharon las voces de algunos, ovacionado aquél simbólico gesto.

—Me haces muy feliz, Granger.

—Y tú a mí, Malfoy —ambos sabían que tratarse por sus apellidos no era lo correcto, pero era algo que no podían evitar y sabían que aquello era sinónimo de amor… amor cómplice como solo ellos sabían expresarse.

Draco recibió la copa de ella y la dejó sobre la mesa, luego la tomó de la cintura y la besó. Hermione sonrió y asintió, entendiendo sin palabras lo que venía en ese momento: se volteó y arrojó el ramo de flores a las solteras que estaban presentes, en medio de gritos y aplausos.

El ramo fue recibido por Rita Skeeter que, intentado disimular su apariencia había ido a la boda vestida de aldeana. El jefe de los pescadores, Tom, regordete y de aspecto bonachón, que también estaba allí bebiendo un gran sorbo de vino, la miró algo lascivo moviendo sus cejas. La mujer se sonrojó pero disimuladamente le dio un beso al ramo.

La secretaria del hotel, Catlyn, quien había postergado su carrera por unos meses, a fin de juntar dinero, puso cara triste al ver que ella no había sido la afortunada, pero Erick (el erizo) desde lejos le guiñó un ojo, para darle calma. Luego sus amigos vieron que tenía los dedos cruzados detrás de la espalda y le dieron unas palmadas en el hombro. Que la chica nunca lo supiera, si no terminaría cantando serenatas el resto de su vida…

Sí, se trataba de la fiesta del matrimonio de Hermione y Draco… la verdadera, la deseada… realizada en las afueras del hotel, el cual ahora contaba con tres estrellas, no obstante, había sido bautizado como «Gran Hotel Cero Estrellas de Helgg» y las tres estrellas plateadas brillaban bajo el título. Draco había dejado los negocios en manos de Lucius, vendiendo a su vez un par de empresas para dedicarse a la vida hotelera y al turismo. Incluso apoyó en la publicación del libro de Hermione, el cual había logrado una alta aceptación, muestra de aquello era que en los últimos meses el hotel estaba repleto. Sin embargo, en el pueblo también habían aparecido nuevas residenciales, hostales y un pequeño hotel, el cual había hecho revivir el poblado, incluyendo un par de pubs y centros de diversión. Al fin la modernidad había llegado y el ministerio no se inmiscuía ya que la mayoría de residentes eran muggles y los magos que iban a vacaciones, lo hacían con el compromiso de hacer la menos magia posible, si no, el ministerio se enteraría y Hermione estaba en todo su derecho de prohibir nuevamente el ingreso, cosa que la gente del pueblo no sabía… es decir, no estaban enterados de que la dueña del hotel, era también la dueña de la isla, junto a Draco, quien como su esposo compartía aquello, cosa que al él poco o nada le importaba. Lo único trascendental para él, era que Hermione fuese feliz.

—¡Ay hijo, por favor! Ve a decirle a tu padre que no haga el ridículo… el viejo tacaño tiene debajo de la mesa escondidas unas cuantas botellas de whisky… —dijo Narcisa a Draco, totalmente descompuesta. Iba todo tan bien, sin embargo, Lucius tenía que mostrar lo peor… ¿cómo podía hacer esa estupidez? Cualquiera diría que no tenía los medios para darse esos gustos.

—Déjalo madre, sabes cómo es él. Vigila mejor lo que queda del pastel, si no se lo va a llevar al cuarto —Narcisa dio un bufido, pero no pudo seguir replicando pues Ginny y Luna, vestidas con hermosos trajes de colores vivos y luciendo hermosos sombreros de plumas, se acercaron a la mesa

—¡Ey, Hermione! ¿Qué tal si hacemos un numerito artístico? —propuso Ginny, mirando que Harry ya se había acercado al escenario haciendo algunas adecuaciones de parlantes y altavoces junto a los miembros de la orquesta que dejaban de lado sus instrumentos.

—¡Están de mentes! —respondió Hermione incrédula, ¿qué pensaba ese par? ¡Era su boda! No una fiesta de adolescentes en Hogwarts.

—Sí, como en el colegio… —añadió Luna y Hermione rodó los ojos «Es justo lo que estaba pensando».

—Anda Hermi, hazlo… —repitió Ginny algo suplicante pero con una chispa en los ojos, ¿cuántas copas se había bebido su amiga?

—¡Vamos, señora Malfoy! ¿O no se atreve? —ahora era el mismo Draco quien la desafiaba. ¿Todos se habían confabulado? ¡Pues bien! Ella aceptaba los retos, porque sabía que podía con ellos. Se tomó el vestido y lo levantó con las manos y se encaminó, nariz en alto, hacia el escenario.

Ginny miró feliz a Luna y corrieron tras ella. Antes de subir, Hermione se quitó el velo y se lo entregó a Narcisa que casi horrorizada veía como su nuera intentaba subir al estrado, ayudada por ese par de locas.

—Hermione, hicimos un pequeñito cambio de planes —informó Ginny haciendo un gesto con sus dedos señalando la modificación que habían realizado. Hermione la miró interesada—. ¿Recuerdas esa canción del movimiento de manos que hacíamos en casa? —la novia asintió—. Pues esa queremos cantar, ¿qué te parece?

—Me parece bien… ¡Adelante! —dijo Hermione ubicándose en el escenario.

—Hola… probando micrófono, uno, dos, tres… —dijo Luna

—¿Qué será lo que quiere el negro? Palapapiricoipi —continuó Ginny.

—Ya, chicas, basta… creo que se escucha todo —les dijo Hermione.

Algunas personas se rieron. Las chicas pensaban que los micrófonos no estaban conectados… Draco se echó atrás en su asiento, en tanto Narcisa continuaba mirando expectante a la novia que se hallaba en medio de sus dos amigas. En fin, ya se había rendido, su hijo había entrado a un mundo totalmente distinto al que con Pansy Parkinson habría tenido: una familia, amigos, risas y unión, todo reunido en una isla que de paradisiaca no tenía nada, pero que aquel día estaba sumida en un bucle primaveral producto de varios hechizos fabulosos que había buscado adrede para que todo resultara sin problemas, con tal que la pareja, sus amigos y toda la familia disfrutara del evento, el cual, no era de elite, pues se invitó a todo el pueblo, las invitaciones especiales solo fueron a unos pocos de magos. La idea era que la fiesta no fuese encuadrada a ciertos estándares clasistas, si no que lograra unir a la gente y por sobre todo, hacer de aquel momento, algo especial e inolvidable.

Lucius, que comía tranquilamente un trozo de pastel, solo esperaba que todo terminara pronto para poder ir a dormir. Los preparativos de una boda verdadera, en donde su hijo se casaba por amor, sí que le habían provocado trabajo. Todos los trámites del hotel los había asumido su staff de abogados, las compras también, así que entre firma y firma, y las órdenes de Narcisa, lo que menos había hecho era dormir.

En ese momento una empalagosa música se escuchó y las chicas comenzaron a mover sus caderas, acercándose a sus respectivos micrófonos, cantando las tres juntas:

 _Mira lo que se avecina a la vuelta de la esquina,_

 _viene Diego rumbeando, con la luna en las pupilas_

 _y su traje aguamarina, van restos de contrabando_

 _Y donde más no cabe un alma, allí se mete a darse caña_

 _poseído por el ritmo rabatanga._

 _Y el DJ que lo conoce toca el himno de las doce_

 _para Diego la canción más deseada_

 _Y la baila, y la goza y la canta_

 _Aserejé, ja deje dejebe tude jebere_

 _Sebiunouba majabi an de bugui an de buididipí_

—Creo que tu esposa debió ser cantante —era Ron que se había acercado a Draco, tendiendo su mano. Draco se puso de pie y la estrechó—. Felicitaciones, Malfoy. A ambos les deseo lo mejor. Hermione es una gran mujer.

—Lo sé, Weasley, gracias.

—Que sean muy felices. ¡Ah! Y el pastel está exquisito.

—Díselo a tu madre, ella lo hizo.

Ron giró sobre sus pies y Draco vio que Harry desde lejos asintió sonriente. Pero ya era hora… no pensaba estar todo el rato expectante, lo único que quería era estar con su mujer. Así que se acercó al escenario y le tendió los brazos a Hermione para que saltara, en medio de todos los que bailaban haciendo un extraño movimiento con sus manos cruzándolas y luego moviéndolas al ritmo de la pegajosa canción.

Estiró sus brazos y Hermione titubeó pero luego se dejó llevar. Draco la recibió tomándola de la cintura. Luego cruzó sus brazos por la espalda de ella y la besó con fuerza.

Algunos aplausos se escucharon en tanto Ginny y Luna seguían bailando y haciendo que los presentes disfrutaran de la música y de la extraña combinación silábica que tenía la canción.

Draco tomó de la mano a Hermione y la invitó a ingresar al hotel. Cerró la puerta tras ellos y la besó nuevamente.

—Vámonos.

—Hay muchos invitados todavía —respondió ella.

—¡Me importa un carajo! Quiero estar contigo… Hermione, mi mamá me sacó de tu habitación hace una semana… ¿cómo pretendes que esté? ¡Llevo días sin tocarte!

—Tal vez pensó que en siete días me volvería virgen.

—Creo que fue eso… pero yo tengo un plan.

—¿Piensas cambiar el destino de la Luna de Miel? Nos vamos pasado mañana —recordó Hermione.

—No, me refiero a nuestra noche de bodas… quiero que sea especial.

—Narcisa, arregló mi cuarto de una manera que no me imagino… no me ha dejado entrar. Tuve que vestirme en la habitación de Cloy.

—Lo sé. Ven, dame tu mano.

—¿Qué tienes en mente, Draco Malfoy? —él sonrió y la acercó a su cuerpo, luego le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Señora Malfoy, la invito a un lugar solo nuestro… único.

—Deja cambiarme de ropa, por lo menos.

—A donde vamos, tendrá de todo… además lo que menos necesitarás será ropa.

—¡Draco!

Él dio una carcajada desapareciendo con ella de la sala. Al cabo de un par de segundos se encontraban en un lugar que para ambos era muy familiar y que le traía gratos recuerdos. Se hallaban en la cabaña que habían estado cuando buscaban al supuesto sacerdote que hacía bodas falsas. Pero estaba diferente, se encontraba iluminada, con una amplia cama, la chimenea encendida y con comida deliciosa sobre la mesa.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó Hermione sorprendida soltándose de los brazos de Draco y mirando cada detalle del lugar.

—Mi madre... No solo se preocupó de tu habitación… además aquello era un despiste… —dijo Draco acercándose a ella y acariciándole la espalda. Hermione volteó y puso sus manos en el pecho de él.

—Eres, lo mejor que me ha pasado.

—Eso lo debo decir yo, Granger.

—¿Granger? ¿Seguiremos con eso? —Draco asintió.

—Sí, Granger… mi cazadora... Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

Se besaron y las luces mágicas de la estancia se hicieron tenues, un suave aroma a sándalo inundó el lugar y una música romántica los rodeó.

La isla, el indómito clima y las situaciones descabelladas hicieron que sus caminos se cruzaran una vez más, en donde el gran triunfador fue el amor… el amor de ambos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTORA: ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA. ABRAZOS Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO. CARIÑOSAMENTE, GINGER**


End file.
